Le saut de l'ange
by We are crazy
Summary: Roxas membre d'une famille fortunée, se retrouve otage d'un groupe criminel. Profitant de son amnésie, Axel, l'un de ses membres, a pour mission de lui faire croire qu'il est l'un des leurs. Mensonges après mensonges, la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes évoluera jusqu'au point de non-retour. L'élan, le saut, l'envol, la chute et le choc, ou l'histoire de deux âmes perdues.
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :** Roxas De Lorentis membre d'une famille fortunée, se retrouve otage de l'Organisation XIII, un groupe criminel. Profitant de son amnésie, Axel, l'un de ses membres, a pour mission lui faire croire qu'il est l'un des leurs. Mensonges après mensonges, la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes évoluera jusqu'au point de non-retour. L'élan, le saut, l'envol, la chute et le choc, ou l'histoire de deux âmes perdues._

_Yaoi, UA, Romance, Humour, Amitié, Drame, Action..._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, et plus particulièrement à ce génial Nomura :)_

_**Contexte : **Le monde vit sa seconde révolution industrielle. La technologie est sur le point de connaître un essor fulgurant, mais seuls les plus fortunés pourront en profiter. En effet, de véritables déséquilibres économiques séparent les quelques familles chanceuses de la population de miséreux vivant dans les bas-fonds des villes. A Illusiopolis, la solution à cette injustice est la même qu'ailleurs : pour s'en sortir, nombre de victimes de la pauvreté se muent en criminels. La ville est devenue un repaire de gangs qui s'attaquent aux hautes familles afin d'accroitre leur richesse et leur puissance. Parmi eux, l'Organisation XIII, est sur le point de gagner cette guerre du crime._

_**Remarque : **Cette histoire traite de l'amnésie. J'ai dû faire quelques recherches sur la mémoire ( enfin, les mémoires puisque j'ai appris qu'on en a plusieurs) et sur son fonctionnement pour être un minimum cohérente. Cependant mes connaissances sont extrêmement limitées, j'ai tenté de rester cohérente tout en préservant l'histoire de longues explications scientifiques risquant d'être fausses. J'espère que, si vous en connaissez plus que moi, vous serez indulgents. _

_Cette fic m'a passionnée dès l'instant où j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Je me suis appliquée plus que jamais. Je suis tombée amoureuse du AkuRoku ( grandement à cause du personnage d'Axel uhuh) et après avoir lu Les Bannis ont droit d'amour ( lien dans mes favoris), je me suis décidée à me lancer. Ça devait être un one-shot, puis une fic courte de 3, puis 5 chapitres. C'est devenu un long truc qui n'est pas encore fini, bien que j'approche de la conclusion. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à suivre les aventures de Roxas et Axel que j'ai en ai eu à les écrire :) _

_L'histoire est séparée en 5 parties. La première fait un chapitre. Les autres sont plus ou moins longues. _

_Je tiens aussi à dire que je suis à la recherche d'un bêta-lecteur pour l'histoire en elle-même, sa structure, le respect des persos, etc. Si vous êtes intéressés... ;)_

* * *

**Le Saut de l'Ange (Un millier de débris) :**

**Partie 1 : L'élan**

Ça faisait des mois qu'il le cherchait, des semaines qu'il n'y croyait plus, des jours, qu'il avait renoncé. A quoi bon ? Il avait disparu, envolé, le joli blond aux yeux bleus ! Parti, parti avec ses questions naïves, ses rires doux et son insupportable entêtement. « Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? ». Axel, abruti, je m'appelle Axel. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû lui répondre.

Allongé sur son canapé miteux, les yeux fixant un point dans le vide, il balançait entre deux états, l'éveil et le sommeil profond. Depuis combien de temps était-il avachi là, sans manger ni boire ? Quelle apparence il devait avoir ! Il se permit d'esquisser un sourire amer. Le grand, beau et fier Axel, admirez-le, dans toute sa splendeur ! A votre bon cœur, une petite pièce pour le grand brigand au cœur brisé !

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait dû faire, à vrai dire. Le tuer, tout d'abord. Ç'aurait été un bon début. Ne surtout pas le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Ne pas proposer cette idée stupide qui avait causé sa perte.

Ou alors, à l'inverse, aurait-il dû le laisser en paix ? Ou mieux, tout lui avouer dès le début ?

Conneries, tout ça. S'il fallait refaire le passé, Axel serait remonté bien plus loin. C'est sa vie entière qu'il aurait changée, et les choix qu'il avait faits, chacun des choix qui avaient été des erreurs. Mais on ne remonte pas le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il était là, condamné à ressasser ses misérables souvenirs en attendant que le temps les efface peu à peu de sa mémoire. Si c'était encore possible.

Un peu plus éveillé que d'habitude, il se redressa un peu sur son lit. Ses yeux parvinrent à discerner à travers l'obscurité étouffante de son appartement la bouteille qu'il avait entamée avant de sombrer. Il s'en saisit, but quelques gorgées et la reposa. Il voulait dormir encore un peu. Un vrai sommeil, cette fois, sans ces cauchemars étranges où il apparaissait, hurlant comme un pauvre enfant à qui on a volé son jouet.

Un enfant. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était, du moins au début ? Un enfant avide de découvrir un monde inconnu, qui avait grandi bien trop vite. Et Axel avait été le responsable, puis la victime de cet éveil prématuré. L'ancien enfant était parti, et lui se retrouvait là, dans son petit appartement pourri, à demi conscient, tout espoir de le retrouver envolé. Seuls restaient de leur histoire des souvenirs emplis de nostalgie et de remords, comme un millier de débris éparpillés sur le sol.

* * *

_« Roxas. Ils disent que c'est mon prénom. Ils disent que je suis leur ami. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les croire, mais il y a ce vide en moi qui me terrorise malgré tout. Tout me parait si étranger, tout semble appartenir à un passé qu'on m'a arraché. Ils disent que j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais que je n'ai pas tout oublié pour autant. Comme si mon cerveau avait choisi certaines choses à garder précieusement et décidé d'en rejeter d'autres. Je sais que ce qui est au-dessus de moi s'appelle ciel, je sais que ce qui est sous mes pieds se nomme sol. Je sais que je respire de l'air et que dans ma poitrine bat un cœur. Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, qui sont ceux que j'aime, ou ceux qu'au contraire je méprise. Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir ce que signifient réellement ces mots. Ils disent que c'est comme une renaissance. Ça veut dire que mon ancien moi est mort ? Est-ce que je le retrouverai un jour ? »_

* * *

Tout avait débuté au mois d'avril. L'air se réchauffait peu à peu après un hiver qui avait paru ne jamais cesser. Réunis dans le somptueux salon de la villa de Xemnas, ses alliés et lui débattaient du sort du corps inanimé qu'on avait ramené ce soir-là. Nonchalamment installé sur un des canapés hors de prix de leur chef, Axel baillait sans retenue, agacé face à la longueur que prenait la discussion. Leur mission avait duré toute la nuit et avait été un peu éprouvante. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin s'endormir.

Mais les autres ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Muet, Xemnas semblait ne même pas écouter, dos à eux, fixant par l'immense baie vitrée la mer d'arbres qui s'étendait au loin. Quelle injustice, tout de même, qu'il habite dans une si grande baraque dans un coin paradisiaque, quand Axel se tapait un appartement minable en pleine banlieue, non loin même des bidonvilles qui bordaient la capitale. Il était prêt à parier qu'il n'en profitait même pas ! Il était certainement constamment cloitré dans son bureau, à lire ses dossiers, appeler des connaissances prêtes à les couvrir, organiser les divers trafics dont il était l'instigateur… Avant de leur confier les sales tâches, à eux, petits soldats du grand Xemnas.

Le soldat Saïx interrompit les autres, se dressant face à eux, ses longs cheveux se balançant lentement dans son dos. L'atmosphère perdit quelques degrés, et Axel ne put s'empêcher de faire mine de frissonner. Son ancien ami l'ignora superbement et déclara :

- Rien ne sert de le tuer. Vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir le principe d'un otage. Il est dans notre intérêt de le garder en vie.

- Voilà, bonne idée, demandons une rançon et basta! approuva Axel.

- On pourrait au moins lui couper quelques doigts et les envoyer à sa famille ? proposa Larxène, visiblement en pleine forme.

- Très bonne idée, coupons des doigts et finissons-en.

- La ferme Axel, répliqua sèchement la blonde.

- Je t'apportais mon appui, fit-il remarquer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il soutiendrait n'importe qui dans l'espoir que la séance prenne fin. Le destin du petit otage l'intéressait peu.

A cet instant, Zexion fit irruption dans la pièce, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Il s'est réveillé, déclara-t-il stoïquement.

Xemnas se retourna enfin, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans les yeux.

- Et il y a autre chose…

Et bien qu'il l'annonce, non ?

- Il ne se souvient de rien.

Ah, voilà qui changeait la donne. Xaldin sembla s'épanouir, il se leva.

- Ça signifie qu'on peut lui faire croire ce qu'on veut. On peut l'utiliser à notre guise.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Axel. Faisons lui carrément croire qu'il est notre pote, l'otage deviendra une arme comme ça ! Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Tous semblèrent approuver, étonnés pour la plupart par son idée. Ravi, il se leva à son tour. Affaire réglée, il pouvait retourner dans son appartement miteux piquer un somme bien mérité.

Malheureusement, Xemnas, le destin, ou cette pute de vie ne semblaient pas d'accord avec ses plans. Il aurait dû s'en aller à cet instant, faire mine de ne rien entendre. Mais quand Xemnas parle, on se tait et on écoute.

- C'est une bonne idée, Axel, fit-il, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Ah, merci, j'en suis pas peu fier ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- L'instigateur d'une aussi bonne idée devrait en être l'exécuteur.

- Ah, merci, je trouve auss…pardon ?

Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Xaldin était parfait pour ce rôle, il manipulerait le gamin à la perfection. Lui il avait autre chose à foutre que de se charger d'un boulet. Il avait des missions à exécuter et il travaillait toujours mieux seul. Et puis, il essayait de garder un semblant de vie malgré tout : il avait tout de même le droit de souffler de temps à autres, non ? C'était tout simplement hors de question.

- Je serais tout à fait apte à exécuter cette mission, proposa Xaldin.

Xemnas posa ses yeux sur lui. On pouvait y lire une espèce de mépris qui n'était pas surprenant : Xaldin avait échoué sa partie de la mission cette nuit-là.

- Axel peut se montrer tout aussi manipulateur que toi.

- Et il fait moins peur, ricana Larxène.

Mais de quoi elle se mêlait, l'autre blondasse ?

- Je fais vachement flipper, au contraire ! Les enfants ont peur de moi quand j'arrive, j'vous jure ! Il me ferait pas confiance !

- C'est à toi de faire en sortes qu'il t'apprécie et te prenne pour son coéquipier.

- Son co…

Xemnas esquissa un sourire et Axel regretta de ne pas l'avoir fermé une bonne fois pour toute ce jour-là.

- Il nous faut rattraper le désastre de cette nuit. Roxas et toi faîtes équipe depuis quelques années. Il est un criminel de haut rang, tout comme toi. Vous êtes même amis, et tout comme nous, il lutte contre les De Lorentis.

Sa propre famille.

- Je…

- C'est ce que tu lui diras. Un otage, c'est utile Saïx. Mais un otage qui ne sait pas qu'il en est un… c'est encore mieux. Ta mission commence maintenant Axel.

Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Il n'avait simplement pas encore idée de son ampleur. Résigné, il poussa un profond soupir et leva les mains au ciel.

- Comme vous voulez… Amène-moi à sa chambre Zexion.

* * *

Après avoir traversé quantité de salles scandaleusement luxueuses, ils débouchèrent sur celle où l'on avait allongé le jeune – anciennement – comateux. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui indiqua que Larxène et Xaldin les avaient suivi, certainement curieux de voir la façon dont il allait s'en sortir.

La chambre était somptueusement décorée… et c'était absolument écœurant. Dentelles, dorures et soieries donnaient à Axel une irrépressible envie de répandre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Soit Xemnas aimait le kitch, soit il avait confié la décoration à ses domestiques… Réflexion faite, Axel imaginait mal son boss en train de réfléchir à la couleur adaptée à ses rideaux.

La voix de Zexion le tira de ses passionnantes pensées :

- Tu es encore réveillé…

Il s'écarta d'un pas sur la gauche, dévoilant aux yeux d'Axel le garçon auquel il allait devoir mentir. Il avait perdu quelques couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et une rougeur marquait sa peau sur le côté de son visage. Il semblait aussi épuisé que perdu, et ses jolis yeux bleus allaient et venaient, cherchant désespérément quelque chose quelque part. Peut-être un endroit familier auquel s'accrocher.

« Un petit oisillon », songea Axel, se retenant de ricaner. Un petit oisillon hors de son nid, sur le point de se faire dévorer par la vilaine Organisation XIII.

Le gamin remit une de ses mèches blondes en place, puis son regard croisa le sien, s'y accrocha. Déstabilisé, Axel s'éclaircit la voix, se força à afficher un sourire sûr de lui et lança joyeusement :

- Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! Et on me dit que tu te souviens de rien en plus !

- Je… marmonna le blondinet.

- Tu, tu ! Tu as dormi trop longtemps, voilà ! Tu te souviens de quoi au juste ?

Le gamin entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Face à son hébétement, Axel se permit un soupir.

- Bon… de quoi tu te souviens pas, plutôt ?

- Mon prénom… marmonna le blond. Comment je m'appelle ?

Ah, il savait prononcer des phrases ! Axel sourit à nouveau, amusé de devoir rappeler à leur otage son prénom. Et s'il lui en inventait un nouveau ? Un truc marrant, genre Alphonse ou Hubert. Hippolyte, Bertrand, Jacques…

- Roxas, tu t'appelles Roxas, fit la voix de Zexion.

Marcel, Jean-Louis…

Axel se tourna vers Zexion, l'air boudeur.

Le rabat-joie ! Ils avaient la possibilité de rire un peu et l'autre couillon lui donnait son vrai prénom.

- Roxas… répéta l'enfant, comme si son nom avait une saveur étrange.

- Tu fais partie de l'organisation XIII, poursuivit Zexion.

Eh oh, il était clairement en train de lui piquer sa mission, là. Il l'aurait compris de la part de Xaldin, ou encore de celle de Larxène, mais les deux restaient à l'arrière, muets. Certainement désireux de le laisser se dépêtrer tout seul de la situation dans laquelle Xemnas l'avait mis.

- L'Organisation XIII ?

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit », voulut répliquer Axel, agacé. Qu'il arrête un peu de répéter sans cesse ce qu'on lui disait avec un air stupéfait !

- Exactement. Une organisation de criminels qui volent, trafiquent des trucs, tuent des gens de temps en temps, tout ça, tout ça… tu verras, c'est sympa !

Roxas posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui et Axel dut lutter pour ne pas détourner le regard : son air de petit chiot battu le gênait vraiment. Bon, peut-être qu'il ne s'y prenait pas bien : après tout, Roxas avait peut-être gardé les valeurs de son ancienne vie, le convertir au crime n'allait pas se faire en une phrase. Il fallait lui inspirer confiance.

- Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le blond.

Première étape, se présenter :

- Moi, c'est Axel, déclara-t-il, souriant. C'est retenu ?

Par miracle, le gamin ne répéta pas « Axel » comme un demeuré, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Deuxième étape, inventer un passé commun :

- On faisait équipe, toi et moi, jusqu'à… l'accident.

- J'ai mal à la tête…Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu… t'es pris un poteau sur la tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et Axel comprit qu'il fallait vite qu'il trouve autre chose.

- Enfin, pendant une de nos missions, un mec qu'on devait buter… t'a frappé sur la tête avec un poteau.

- Un poteau…

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Axel, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Ouais, ouais… j'ai pas oublié ce genre de choses.

- Donc t'es assis sur un… ?

- Lit.

- Lit qui se trouve dans une… ?

- Chambre, répondit Roxas, plus brusquement cette fois.

- Une chambre ça sert à… ?

- Dormir, fit le blond, agacé.

- Ah, ça, pas toujours !

- Je crois qu'on a compris, Axel, coupa Zexion.

Larxène pouffa dans son dos et Xaldin marmonna quelque chose. Certainement qu'il aurait été mille fois plus à l'aise dans ce rôle qu'Axel. Et c'était peut-être vrai. Mais c'était à lui qu'on avait confié le rôle du salopard manipulateur, et Axel exécutait toujours les ordres.

- Je plaisantais juste avec mon pote, Zexion ! assura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Roxas. Tu le sais plus, mais on est de grands amis toi et moi !

Le visage de Roxas passa de la méfiance à l'épanouissement et Axel regretta immédiatement ses paroles : inspirer confiance, d'accord. Mais pas trop, non plus ! En trouvant en lui non pas un allié mais un ami, le gamin allait déverser tous ses espoirs sur lui. Mon Dieu, dans quel merde s'était-il…

- Je me souviens de toi.

Les pouffements de Larxène s'étouffèrent et le sourire d'Axel se crispa. A ses côtés, il sentit Zexion se raidir.

- A…ah ?

- C'est flou… mais je me souviens de toi. Juste de ton visage. Et… de tes cheveux.

- Ah… mes cheveux… Ah !Ah ! C'est clair qu'ils sont marquants ! On en voit pas des comme ça partout hein ! Tu m'étonnes que tu t'en souviens !

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et Axel lança son sourire le plus radieux à Zexion, l'air de dire « c'est bon, je gère, regarde comme on est copains ! ». Après tout, s'il ne se souvenait que de son visage, ce n'était pas grave. Au contraire, ça ne pouvait que servir sa mission.

Ça ne sembla pas convaincre l'autre puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Et mon nom de famille ? interrogea subitement Roxas.

- Johns…on.

Johnson… Johnson ! Axel sentit le regard glacial de Zexion posé sur lui.

- Roxas Johnson… ok.

Le blond se redressa, lança son premier vrai sourire à ceux qui lui faisaient face. Axel se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait, d'un coup.

- Je suis prêt à reprendre ma vie. T'as raison, euh… Axel ?

Il attendit un mouvement d'approbation de sa part. Axel acquiesça.

- J'ai dormi trop longtemps. J'ai dû rater plein de trucs !

De petit enfant effrayé, il venait de passer à jeune homme déterminé en l'espace d'un instant. Axel ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Peut-être que ça allait être plus intéressant que prévu, finalement.

- Oh tu sais, t'as juste dormi quelques heures, mais va falloir que je te réexplique tout. On en a du boulot mon vieux !

* * *

Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que Roxas parvienne à se remettre sur ses jambes. Un coup dans le dos d'Axel de la part de Larxène lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était supposé l'aider. A contrecœur, il avait dû soutenir l'adolescent tandis qu'il tentait faiblement de se lever. Lorsqu'il se mit à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, Axel se permit de foudroyer Larxène du regard. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se retirer, lançant au passage qu'ils avaient « pleiiiin de choses à se raconter ! ». Xaldin suivit, et après une légère hésitation Zexion aussi.

Ils étaient ensuite sortis afin que Roxas prenne un peu l'air. Ils croisèrent Demyx en chemin qui rentrait visiblement chez lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain que leur otage ne pouvait pas le voir, il lança un sourire moqueur à Axel qui lui répondit par un majestueux doigt d'honneur. L'éclat de rire de Demyx qui suivit attira l'attention de Roxas qui se retourna et demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Rien, rien, grogna Axel en l'écartant du garçon hilare.

- C'est qui ?

- Demyx. Un bouffon geignard qui se fait dessus à chaque mission.

- Je t'entends ! cria le concerné depuis l'arrière.

- Tant mieux ! lança Axel sans se retourner, secouant sa main en l'air comme pour lui dire au revoir.

Il surprit le regard curieux de Roxas sur lui et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Fais pas cette tête, c'est un bon pote.

- Ça se voit pas vraiment… Tu l'as traité de bouffon geignard.

- Qu'il soit mon pote n'empêche pas que je dise la vérité à son sujet !

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin de la villa de Xemnas. Il s'étendait à perte de vue, arbres immenses, fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes, buissons taillés et fontaines luxueuses bordaient les chemins qui le parcouraient. Roxas ne put retenir son ébahissement.

« Bah, ta famille a mille fois mieux… si tu savais. »

Axel lui, n'était plus émerveillé par le spectacle depuis bien longtemps. A ses débuts, il avait adoré parcourir le jardin, rêvant que le moindre arbrisseau lui appartenait. Désormais, tout ça n'était que feuilles et herbes sans intérêt.

- Bon, commençons par le commencement ! déclara-t-il tandis qu'ils empruntaient un des chemins. Tu t'appelles Roxas Johnson, tu nous as rejoints i ans et on travaille en binôme depuis.

- T'étais là avant moi ?

- Yep.

- Et… j'ai commencé il y a deux ans… mais j'ai quel âge ?

Ah, question piège ! Quel âge il avait déjà ? Il était certain que Saïx en avait déjà parlé. Il avait récupéré ses affaires personnelles comprenant ses papiers d'identité et avait parlé de sa date de naissance… Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus attentif ?

« Il a le même âge que son cousin… ils sont pratiquement nés le même jour» avait-il déclaré. Son cousin avait du mal à les payer car il n'avait pas accès à la fortune de ses parents puisqu'il n'était pas majeur… pas encore. Axel réfléchit à toute allure : Xemnas avait dit qu'il allait falloir patienter quelques mois de plus pour mettre la main sur l'argent que la famille de Roxas lui devait. Donc, d'ici quelques mois, le cousin serait majeur. Donc Roxas aussi.

- 17 ans, répondit fièrement Axel.

- Et toi, t'as quel âge ?

Pourquoi le lui demandait-il ? En quoi ça pouvait bien l'intéresser de savoir son âge à lui ?

- 21 ans. Et donc, l'Organisation XIII…

- T'as commencé quand, toi ? l'interrompit Roxas.

- Commencé quoi ? demanda Axel, un peu agacé.

- Bah… à faire tout ça.

« Eh gamin, je dois t'inventer une vie, pas te raconter la mienne. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça ! »

- Je sais plus trop…

- Parce que si j'ai commencé il y a deux ans… ça veut dire que j'avais quinze ans. C'est pas tôt ?

Axel se rembrunit :

- J'ai commencé au même âge que toi.

Il resta silencieux un instant, conscient du malaise que ça risquait de faire naître chez son otage. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à arrêter de fouiner là où il ne fallait pas. Ils passèrent à côté d'une fontaine dont le marbre blanc projetait des jets d'eau dans les airs. Le liquide semblait s'envoler un instant, puis la pesanteur le rattrapait, et il s'affalait sous son poids avant d'exploser en un millier de gouttes au contact avec l'eau stagnante qui l'attendait en-dessous.

Roxas le sortit de sa contemplation avec une nouvelle question :

- En quoi ça consiste ce qu'on fait à l'Organisation XIII ?

Il y avait plus d'assurance dans sa voix et une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était redressé sur son lit. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point le gamin tenait à récupérer ses souvenirs. A sa place, Axel aurait été un ravi de tout oublier.

- Alors… comment résumer tout ça, soupira-t-il. Notre chef, c'est Xemnas. Tu le rencontreras après, c'est un mec un peu flippant, mais tant que tu fais ce qu'il te dit, il te fait pas de mal. Il gère pas mal de choses, et les gens comme toi, Demyx et moi, on exécute ses ordres pour que tout fonctionne.

- Et les ordres…

- Ca dépend des missions. Des fois on vole un truc, on va faire flipper quelqu'un pour le faire chanter, on fait des livraisons, on enlève des gens… Faut être polyvalent, c'est des années de boulot !

- Et donc parfois, on tue des gens ?

Roxas s'était arrêté de marcher et fixait un jardinier qui s'activait sur une haie. Axel réfléchit rapidement à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet : ce n'était pas dans la nature de Roxas d'assassiner des humains de sang-froid. Il était habitué à une vie de prince pourri-gâté, il n'avait certainement jamais commis le moindre méfait. Jamais eu à commettre.

Axel devait modifier entièrement sa personne. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il lui crée un passé, une personnalité que Roxas allait devoir assimiler.

- Ça arrive. T'es particulièrement doué pour ça !

- Vraiment…

- Bah, t'as certainement tout oublié, mais après deux ans de pratique, tu visais mieux que moi ! Un champion du flingue.

Un soupçon de fierté sembla apparaître sur le visage de Roxas. Il leva les yeux vers lui :

- J'te jure, j'avais les boules quand je te voyais tirer ! Mais c'est bon… maintenant que t'as tout oublié je suis de nouveau le meilleur.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- Tu rêves mon vieux ! Je te donnerai pas la chance de me voler la vedette à nouveau !

Sa réplique parvint à arracher un rire à Roxas. Il était en bon chemin. Axel se remit à marcher et l'autre consentit à le suivre.

- Si on exécute bien les missions, on reçoit des primes par Xemnas. Et il nous file des meilleures missions, plus importantes, et donc mieux payées. Du coup, c'est un peu la guerre entre les membres de l'Organisation. Ils veulent tous se faire leur place, devenir le chouchou de Xemnas.

- Nous deux aussi ?

- Ah nan, on fait partie des exceptions. Toi et moi, on fait ce qu'on nous demande, on empoche l'argent et basta. Xemnas aimerait carrément bâtir un empire, il aimerait amasser assez de fortune pour prendre le contrôle d'Illusiopolis. C'est pas nos affaires, ça.

- Illusiopolis ? répéta Roxas, interloqué.

- Ah ouais, c'est la ville où on se trouve, expliqua Axel en étouffant un bâillement. Enfin, ce que tu vois ici, c'est pas vraiment représentatif. Je te montrerai vers chez moi une fois, ça te rappellera des souvenirs…

Ils bifurquèrent à gauche, prenant le chemin qui menait à la villa de Xemnas. Axel estimait qu'il avait assez couvé le petit blondinet pour le moment, il avait bien le droit de le refiler aux autres quelques heures, le temps de retourner dormir chez lui. Il était temps qu'il se repose.

- Donc, je m'appelle Roxas Johnson, j'ai 17 ans, je travaille pour l'Organisation XIII, un groupe de criminels dont le but est de régner sur Illusiopolis, la ville où je vis. Je fais équipe avec toi, Axel. Et je suis un super tireur.

- Joli résumé. C'est un bon début.

- J'ai l'air d'avoir une vie assez palpitante, sourit Roxas.

- Oh, ça, t'as pas idée !

- Et les autres, à part Demyx, toi, moi et Xemnas, il y a qui ? Ceux qui étaient dans la chambre…

- Larxène, Xaldin et Zexion. Une salope, un con et un mec qui tire toujours la gueule.

Roxas rit doucement.

- Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité, fit Axel en haussant les épaules.

- J'aime bien ta façon de présenter les choses. T'as l'air d'adorer tout le monde.

- Ca se sent tant que ça ? ironisa Axel.

A vrai dire, il ne détestait pas Larxène. Il avait, durant quelques temps, entretenu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une relation avec elle. Jusqu'à être lassé de son côté méprisant et cruel qui l'avait pourtant charmé au début.

« Et puis bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas le côté passionnel au lit, mais j'ai encore les marques de ses ongles dans le dos. Sale tarée. »

Xaldin et lui ne s'étaient jamais grandement appréciés, et cette mission n'arrangeait rien. Axel était persuadé que par jalousie, et par désir de prouver à Xemnas qu'il aurait dû en être le responsable, Xaldin était prêt à tout foutre en l'air. Il faudrait s'en méfier.

Quant à Zexion… et bien, c'était son côté stoïque intellectuel qui avait tendance à agacer Axel. C'était physique, voilà.

- Il y a d'autres gens, non ? poursuivit Roxas.

Des questions, encore et encore… Si ça continuait comme ça les prochains jours, Axel allait devenir fou.

- Ouais… Saïx est le bras droit de Xemnas. C'est celui qui prend le plus à cœur toute cette histoire de domination d'Illusiopolis. Tu le reconnaitras facilement, il a des longs cheveux bleus…Me regarde pas comme ça, on a des problèmes de style capillaire chez nous !

- Je vois ça, sourit Roxas.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée de la villa, quelques explications et le calvaire prendrait fin.

- Sinon, Xigbar est l'un des plus anciens de l'Organisation… Vexen s'occupe de toute la logistique derrière nos missions. Lexaeus, tu l'entendras pas parler, il tue quand on le lui demande et c'est tout. Luxord s'occupe particulièrement de tout ce qui est stratégie, c'est un vieillard, tu verras. Et Marluxia… il a des cheveux roses.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire sur moi ? fit la voix du concerné.

Axel leva les yeux vers le sommet des escaliers, où se tenaient Xaldin et Marluxia. Le premier sondait Roxas et Axel se mit instinctivement devant lui : un mot de trop, et sa mission était un échec.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, déclara froidement Xaldin en descendant de quelques marches.

- Oui, répondit sur le même ton Roxas.

Axel fut surpris de constater qu'il ne se laissait pas déstabiliser.

- On est allés faire un tour dans le jardin, pour qu'il marche un peu, raconta Axel, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Xaldin.

- Oh, tu as redécouvert le somptueux jardin de Xemnas ! intervint Marluxia en les rejoignant. N'est-ce pas un endroit merveilleux ? Je crois me souvenir que tu l'adorais presque autant que moi !

Axel aurait dû se réjouir qu'ils jouent le jeu, mais ils ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. Et puis quelle idée de dire à Roxas qu'il aimait se balader dans un jardin quand Axel essayait de le convaincre qu'il était un grand criminel !

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Marluxia. Tout le monde n'a pas ta passion des fleurs.

- Vous devriez, elles nous enseignent tant de choses.

Sa voix avait perdu de sa chaleur, et son sourire s'adressait désormais à Axel.

- Aussi belles qu'elles soient, elles finissent toujours par se faner.

Avertissement reçu, lui non plus n'allait pas le laisser en paix. Marluxia faisait partie de ceux qui auraient voulu qu'on tue le jeune Roxas afin d'assurer à sa famille que l'Organisation XIII ne plaisantait pas. Voir son ennemi se balader là devait l'exaspérer.

- T'as qu'à t'acheter des fleurs en plastique, répliqua Axel en poussant Roxas devant lui.

Les deux en restèrent muets de stupéfaction. Roxas, lui, ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte du bureau de Xemnas. Axel se mit alors face à lui, s'efforçant de prendre un air amical et rassurant.

- Ca va bien se passer, ok ? Il faut juste que tu lui montres que tu récupères tes souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque sinon ?

Et un mensonge de plus !

- Bah… s'il ne te juge pas apte, peut-être qu'il risque de te gicler de l'Organisation ! Tu sais pourquoi elle s'appelle Organisation XIII ?

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Parce qu'à sa création, il y a des années, ils étaient treize. Ceux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur sont morts, les autres, Xemnas les a éjectés. Il les a ensuite remplacés par des gens comme toi et moi. Donc si tu veux garder ta place, va falloir être rassurant !

Ça, ce n'était même pas un mensonge : Xemnas avait gardé le nom d'origine, mais leur nombre n'avait cessé de varier, jusqu'à stagner à celui de douze depuis quelques années. Axel réalisa qu'avec Roxas, ils étaient désormais treize. Marrant de voir comme le hasard faisait bien les choses parfois !

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, Roxas sur les talons. Saïx était debout à côté du bureau de Xemnas qui y lisait des documents. Plus étonnant : Larxène se tenait face à eux. Elle se retourna et s'écarta dans un sourire lorsqu'elle les vit.

- Roxas, fit Saïx en hochant la tête. Tu sembles aller mieux.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Nous parlions justement de toi, annonça Larxène.

- Vraiment ? fit Axel, méfiant.

- On se demandait si tu étais en état de rentrer chez toi.

Rentrer chez lui ? Axel n'avait pas pensé à ce détail : où allaient-ils loger le gamin ? Il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment chez Xemnas, mais il n'avait nulle part ailleurs ou aller…. A moins que monsieur le boss ne lui paie un appartement à lui, quand les autres devaient se débrouiller tout seuls !

« Ça serait quand même le comble… »

- Je ne sais plus où j'habite, annonça la voix de Roxas.

- Axel ne t'a pas dit ? fit mine de s'étonner Larxène.

Roxas se faisait certainement avoir, mais lui la connaissait parfaitement : sa fausse surprise masquait quelque chose qui allait ne pas lui plaire, c'était évident. Elle prenait un bien trop grand plaisir à jouer le jeu.

- Tu vis pourtant chez lui depuis que vous faîtes équipe !

Axel crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il contint malgré tout sa surprise, se contenta de faire les gros yeux à Saïx.

- Tu as l'air tout à fait apte à rentrer chez vous, décréta ce dernier, ignorant la détresse de son ancien ami.

« Le salaud », ragea intérieurement Axel. Son appartement était déjà assez petit pour une personne ! C'était de plus le seul havre de paix relative qu'il lui restait, le seul endroit où il pouvait se reposer sans penser à toutes ces missions. Y emmener Roxas, c'était y emmener son boulot.

-C'est vrai, on habite ensemble ?

Roxas le dévisageait et Axel n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait pas les contredire devant lui. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, il aurait dû s'en douter : quelle autre solution avaient-ils ? Xemnas n'aurait jamais payé un appartement à l'un d'entre eux, alors à un pauvre otage… Et Roxas n'avait pas d'autre endroit où vivre. Ce mensonge était tout trouvé pour les sortir de cette situation compliquée.

- Les loyers sont trop chers dans cette ville, déclara Axel tout en fixant Saïx, du coup la colocation c'est la solution idéale.

Colocation… Rien que le mot lui donnait envie d'étrangler Larxène puis de l'utiliser pour frapper Saïx et son visage imperturbable. Axel vivait seul depuis des années et ne s'en portait que mieux.

- Bien, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée…

Axel se retourna vers Xemnas. Il s'était redressé, abandonnant sa paperasse sur le bureau. Il avait cette manie de ne rien dire pendant un moment avant d'intervenir brusquement, comme pour rappeler qu'il était présent, et qu'il était le chef.

- Roxas, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

Voilà, le test. Axel ne savait pas s'il devait espérer que son protégé assigné le réussisse ou au contraire s'il devait prier pour qu'il échoue. Après tout, si Roxas se souvenait d'éléments de son ancienne vie, la mission prendrait fin. Peut-être même devraient-ils le tuer car il en avait trop appris. Marluxia serait content, Xaldin aussi, puisqu'Axel aurait échoué sa mission. Ça lui ferait certainement perdre quelques grades dans l'estimation de Xemnas, mais ça lui semblait un bon prix à payer.

Mais comment se mettait-il à penser ? Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire sans rechigner. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Ça ferait trop plaisir aux autres. Et puis, ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps… Pendant qu'il tentait de convaincre Roxas qu'il était l'un des leurs, les autres contactaient sa famille pour les informer de la situation. D'ici quelques jours, toute cette histoire prendrait fin.

Roxas récita son texte tel qu'Axel le lui avait appris. Le nom des membres - sans les sympathiques descriptions que son nouveau mentor en avait fait- , le but de l'Organisation, son âge…

- Et puis, je me souviens d'Axel.

Ah, il avait oublié ça. Comment allait réagir le big boss ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, déclara pensivement Xemnas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Axel qui ne broncha pas. Ils le sondèrent quelques instants avant de revenir sur Roxas.

- Certainement parce qu'il était ton ami, intervint Saïx.

Roxas hocha la tête. S'il avait su, le pauvre. Axel se doutait bien que la raison de ce souvenir était toute autre.

Après quelques minutes de plus, il fut « autorisé » à rentrer chez lui avec Roxas. « Obligé » aurait été un mot plus convenable, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Saïx se proposa de présenter Roxas aux membres restant dans la villa, laissant à Axel un moment de répit. Il les observa s'éloigner, mais à peine Roxas eut-il disparu de sa vision que Larxène y apparaissait.

- Comment se passe cette mission ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix venimeuse.

- Merveilleusement bien, affirma Axel. Je le tiens, il me croit son meilleur pote. Donnez-moi deux-trois jours et je vous l'envoie tuer son propre cousin.

- Ça pourrait être un plan intéressant, approuva Larxène.

C'était une façon de parler, mais l'idée de massacrer des gens enchantait toujours l'unique femme de l'organisation. Axel le faisait quand on le lui demandait, mais elle aurait été capable de supplier Xemnas de lui confier l'ordre d'un meurtre si on le lui avait refusé. L'idéal était que la victime soit faible et désarmée, elle n'en tirait que plus de plaisir.

- Et tu te réjouis à l'idée de partager ton appart' minable avec ton nouvel ami ?

Axel fronça les sourcils : il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait proposé l'idée à Xemnas.

- Evidemment, ricana-t-elle, je te connais assez pour savoir que l'idée de partager quoique ce soit avec quiconque te répugne. Je me demande si tu es vraiment la bonne personne pour cette mission…

- Je le suis, coupa Axel.

Sur ce, il laissa là la jeune femme. Il chercha quelques minutes avant de débarquer dans la salle où se trouvaient Saïx, Roxas et Luxord. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient et appela l'otage.

- Allez, on rentre !

* * *

Axel avait du mal à définir comment la perte de mémoire de Roxas fonctionnait : il y avait des choses dont il se souvenait, comme ce à quoi certains objets servaient, ou qu'à 15 ans il était étonnant de se lancer dans le crime. Mais il était incapable de déterminer ce qu'était un métro ou encore semblait perdu face au comportement des gens dans ce dernier.

Peut-être tout simplement ne s'était-il jamais rendu dans ce genre d'endroits auparavant, durant son ancienne vie. Les familles fortunées vivaient dans les hauteurs de la ville ou à son Sud, dans des régions comme celle où Xemnas avait acheté son petit palace. Il n'y avait pas de pauvreté là-bas, pas de gens qui se bousculaient, pas de mendiants et certainement pas de métro.

Depuis la villa, ils avaient dû marcher longuement avant d'arriver à un arrêt de bus. Ce dernier les avait éloigné des jolies maisons pour les entrainer vers de jolis immeubles. Puis ils avaient pris un autre bus, et les jolis immeubles avaient fait place à de moins jolis immeubles. Enfin, l'arrivée dans le métro avait offert à Roxas la vision d'un monde qu'il n'avait pu oublier, puisqu'il ne l'avait certainement jamais connu. Les prémices de ce qui l'attendait chez Axel.

- C'est pas comme la villa du chef, hein.

Roxas ne répondit rien. Il semblait abasourdi par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les gosses à moitié nus, couverts de saleté qui couraient entre les passants, les femmes et les hommes vêtus comme des souillons, les pauvres tendant leurs bras à l'indifférence du monde…

Il régnait dans la station une humidité et une chaleur étouffantes. Axel y était habitué, mais il crut perdre Roxas lorsque celui-ci vacilla.

- T'as l'air encore mal en point, toi ! fit remarquer Axel. Va falloir reprendre des forces mon vieux !

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les gens, par terre ?

- Ils mendient, répondit Axel en haussant les épaules. Ils demandent de l'argent, quoi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bah parce qu'ils en ont pas !

Roxas observa une femme agenouillée, la tête baissée, la main tendue devant elle. Personne ne s'arrêtait.

- Et pourquoi personne ne leur donne rien ?

Axel ne put contenir un sourire amusé. Un enfant, voilà ce qu'on lui avait confié ! Il fallait tout lui apprendre, mémoire perdue ou non.

- Tiens, va lui filer une pièce, ordonna Axel en tendant la petite pochette noire qui contenait la paie de la mission de la veille.

Roxas hésita une seconde, puis s'exécuta. Il se pencha vers la femme, sortit une pièce qu'il lui tendit, et en un instant, la femme lui frappa le ventre violement, se redressa, s'empara de la bourse et s'enfuit… avant de se cogner contre le corps d'Axel. Elle leva la tête vers lui, effarée. Il pressa son poignard contre sa poitrine.

- Tu vas me rendre ça, d'accord ? sourit-il.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Axel rangea soigneusement sa bourse dans la poche intérieure de son blouson puis fit signe à Roxas de le rejoindre. Ce dernier affichait un air à la fois surpris et révolté.

- Voilà pourquoi personne ne lui donne de l'argent. Voilà pourquoi personne ne donne de l'argent à personne. Fais confiance à quelqu'un, et il te bouffera. Tu ne dois me faire confiance qu'à moi, c'est compris ?

Roxas acquiesça, toujours troublé par sa mésaventure. Axel lui désigna deux hommes qui paraissaient discuter.

- Si tu regardes leurs mains, ils se passent de la drogue. Là-bas, un policier fait mine de surveiller les lieux, mais juste avant un mec est passé vers lui et lui a tendu un billet pour acheter son silence. A ta droite, ce garçon a l'air de draguer cette fille, mais en fait, c'est une prostituée… tu sais ce que c'est ? Non, évidemment. Il la paie pour coucher avec. Tu sais ce que c'est, coucher avec quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr que je sais, répliqua Roxas, boudeur. Enfin je crois…

- T'as qu'à en payer une, de prostituée, et tu sauras. Là, cette femme très classe qu'on vient de croiser, elle est connue pour être l'une des plus grande criminelle de la région. Comment aurait-elle eu de si belles fringues, autrement ? Le monde dans lequel on vit est comme ça.

- Et c'est pour en sortir qu'on fait tout ça.

Axel posa ses yeux sur Roxas, sourit à nouveau. « C'est pour en sortir que je fais tout ça. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, toi. » Et c'était finalement plutôt plaisant de faire chuter le petit prince de son château aux bas-fonds de la ville. Voilà ce que les gens comme lui ne voyaient pas, l'autre face d'Illusiopolis : la misère et le crime, la souffrance et la corruption. Larxène et son sadisme auraient adoré ça, et c'était à lui, Axel, que revenait la joie de trainer avec lui monsieur Roxas De Lorentis dans la débauche.

« Je vais te salir, mon beau. Même si un jour tu dois te rappeler de ton ancienne vie, tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Je vais te salir, avec du sang, avec des larmes, avec la misère de ce monde, peu importe. »

Le trajet se déroula sans problème. Axel expliqua le principe du métro, des stations, comment se passait la vie dans la banlieue… Il lui dit que s'il voulait survivre là-bas, il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse et redevienne le Roxas qu'il avait été. Celui qu'Axel avait inventé, le criminel qui n'hésitait pas à tirer lorsqu'on le lui demandait.

Roxas semblait accepter ce qu'il lui racontait . Le fait que le visage d'Axel soit le seul dont il se souvenait devait faire en sortes qu'il ait confiance en lui. Ainsi, il assimilait facilement les mensonges qu'il lui balançait.

C'était tellement facile.

Ils arrivèrent au quartier d'Axel. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent à la surface, Roxas se figea, comme hypnotisé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Des tours de dizaines d'étages s'élevaient partout autour d'eux, reliées entre elles par des passerelles qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer. C'était comme si la ville avait plusieurs étages, comme s'il y avait tellement de gens entassés là que la terre ferme ne suffisait pas à tous les contenir.

Les murs étaient délabrés, l'air puait la pollution, des voitures roulaient un peu partout, menaçant de renverser les passants aux mines atterrées. Le monde semblait avoir perdu toute ses couleurs entre la villa de Xemnas et ce lieu qu'Axel était forcé d'appeler « chez lui ». Chez eux, désormais.

« Regarde, regarde le monde tel qu'il est. »

A certains endroits, le ciel était tellement barré par les passerelles que la lumière du soleil ne perçait plus. Des lampadaires aux ampoules usées éclairaient faiblement certaines ruelles malfamées où rodait une racaille pire encore que celle qui peuplait le métro.

- Fais attention, ordonna sèchement Axel en faisant signe à Roxas d'avancer.

- On n'est pas censés être des criminels de haut rang ? Ils ne nous font pas peur, nan ?

Ah mais quel petit chieur celui-là ! Axel était un criminel de haut-rang, pas lui ! Il pouvait le protéger dans la limite du raisonnable, et s'il perdait leur otage, il allait se faire massacrer par l'Organisation.

- Ils sont bien plus dangereux que nous, répondit sèchement Axel.

- Pourquoi ? On n'est pas censés être plus forts ?

- On l'est. Si Xemnas nous ordonnait de tous les tuer, on le ferait sans soucis. Il y aurait du sang et leurs tripes sur tous les murs avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de remuer un doigt.

- Alors…

- Mais, coupa Axel, on n'a pas reçu ces ordres. C'est ça, la grosse différence entre eux et nous, et c'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont si dangereux : ils ne sont pas cadrés. Personne ne les dirige. Ils sont tous indépendants et imprévisibles. Et stupides, aussi. Y'a rien de plus dangereux que la stupidité. Alors tant que tu seras pas redevenu le Roxas que tu étais, fais attention.

Il le guida à travers la foule, l'écartant des dangers potentiels. Roxas repéra un marchand de fruits dont la couleur blanchâtre indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas de la première fraîcheur, et ça dût lui faire réaliser qu'il avait faim puisqu'il s'en plaignit.

- On bouffera un truc à la maison, assura Axel.

Voilà qu'il allait devoir le nourrir, en plus de tout ! Et évidemment, Xemnas n'avait pas songé à lui donner de l'argent pour le dédommager.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à son immeuble. Axel ne prit pas la peine de composer le code et se contenta de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Roxas le suivit, muet.

- Ils ont toujours pas changé le verrou, soupira Axel.

Ses voisins savaient qui il était et ne prendraient donc jamais le risque d'aller lui dérober quelque chose. C'était son ultime rempart contre les cambriolages, ces derniers étant courants. De toute manière, Axel avait installé une vieille caméra de surveillance achetée à un revendeur il y avait quelques années. Installée à l'entrée et cachée par un cadre, elle lui avait permis de retrouver ses premiers cambrioleurs. Il avait mis le feu à leur appartement pendant qu'ils dormaient. Qu'ils en soient sortis vivants ou non, la rumeur avait vite tourné, et son appartement était désormais particulièrement épargné par les vols.

L'ascenseur mit quelques temps à se mettre en marche, et une éternité à atteindre l'étage d'Axel – le septième. Roxas resta muet pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte, puis ils entrèrent.

- Bienvenue à la maison ! s'exclama Axel, se forçant à être enthousiaste.

Roxas, lui, n'y parvint pas, ne cachant pas sa déception face à l'endroit où il était supposé habiter.

- Fais pas cette tête, tu croyais qu'on vivait dans un palace ?

Roxas pénétra lentement dans l'appartement, comme prudemment. Axel prit les devants et s'avança sans même retirer ses chaussures.

- On est pas vraiment amateurs de ménage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais on a une télévision, et crois-moi, c'est rare ici !

Face à l'air interrogatif de son supposé ami, Axel soupira. Evidemment, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Une télé, c'est une espèce de boîte où il y a des images dedans… des images qui bougent… enfin bref. Là, c'est la cuisine.

Il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une minuscule pièce où on était parvenu à caler un frigo, une cuisinière et un lavabo dans lequel s'entassait la vaisselle qu'il aurait dû faire il y avait de cela un mois. Axel écrasa un cafard qui passait par là.

- Putain, y'en a encore !

Un crissement lui indiqua que Roxas en avait écrasé un autre. Il se tourna pour admirer l'air de dégoût qu'il affichait.

- J'ai un produit pour les tuer, on en foutra sur le sol après, décréta Axel avant de continuer son chemin. Là, c'est le truc qui nous sert de salle de bain. La chasse d'eau a dû mal à fonctionner et l'eau de la douche devient froide au bout de dix minutes, si jamais.

Autre élément qui faisait que leur cohabitation allait être un enfer pour Axel.

- Et là, c'est ma…notre chambre.

Axel se retourna pour désigner la pièce par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Roxas l'observa quelques instants. Ses yeux allèrent du lit posé en face de la vieille télévision à la petite fenêtre qui offrait une vue incomparable sur le vieux couple d'en face avant de finir sur l'armoire posée juste à côté. Puis ils revinrent sur le lit, et Axel se crispa. Encore une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

- Il n'y a… qu'un seul lit ?

Roxas se tourna vers lui, la dangereuse question sur le bout des lèvres. Axel ignora sa gêne et le coupa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la poser :

- J'ai un matelas, tu dors dessus, mentit-il. Je l'avais enlevé pendant que tu étais dans le coma.

Le blondinet eut cette fois du mal à avaler le mensonge, mais il ne dit rien. Axel partit à la recherche du fameux matelas sous son propre lit. Il avait été le sien jusqu'à ce que l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait devienne trop insupportable. Son petit luxe avait été de carrément s'offrir un nouveau lit, plus grand, plus confortable. Refourguer cette épave à un gamin habitué à de la literie de haute qualité lui arracha un sourire.

Il installa le matelas à côté de son lit, partit à la recherche de vieux draps et d'un coussin qu'il posa dessus.

- Voilà, conclut-il en s'allongeant sur son propre lit.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin !

- Axel…

- Hm ?

- Je peux me changer ?

Il se redressa. Roxas portait une chemise qui, s'il elle n'avait pas été autant sale, aurait trahi son rang. En dessous, son jeans était déchiré au niveau de ses genoux. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas ses vêtements chez Axel, puisqu'il n'habitait pas chez lui.

- Euh, ouais… Et puis je vais te filer un truc à manger aussi.

Ne pas oublier de s'occuper de lui. Il fallait lui inspirer confiance. Axel comprit avec déception que sa sieste allait devoir l'attendre. Il se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers son armoire. Roxas était bien plus petit que lui, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui refiler ?

- Euh… faut croire que tous tes habits sont à la laverie, mentit-il. Un endroit où on lave les fringues.

- Ah…

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a que trois tee-shirts ! Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il fallait que t'achètes plus de vêtements !

Roxas mordit à l'hameçon, puisqu'il haussa les épaules d'un air gêné.

- Euh… désolé ?

- T'excuses pas pour quelque chose dont tu te souviens pas ! J'imagine que tu sais pas où est la laverie ?

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Alors je vais te les chercher. Reste ici. T'as qu'à regarder la télévision.

Il alluma cette dernière, déclenchant la surprise de Roxas. Axel le dévisagea un moment, amusé.

- T'as vu, les gens bougent et parlent ! se moqua-t-il.

- Oh, ça va !

Pour la première fois, Roxas lui répondait sur un ton de défi. Axel se surprit à apprécier le changement : un peu de caractère ne lui ferait pas de mal au gamin.

- Y'a de la bouffe dans le frigo, sers-toi… le frigo, c'est le truc blanc dans la cuisine.

- Je m'en souviens, répliqua Roxas, bougon.

Bien évidemment, Axel ne se rendit pas à la laverie. Il grimpa plutôt les escaliers de son immeuble jusqu'à déboucher sur l'étage qui s'ouvrait sur une passerelle. Il la franchit, ignorant le vide qui le menaçait sous ses pieds. D'escaliers en escaliers, de passerelles en passerelles, il finit par arriver à une place marchande construite sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il entra dans la première boutique de vêtements qu'il vit et se rendit au rayon homme. Il s'empara de tee-shirts de couleurs sombres basiques, d'une veste bleu marine, de caleçons bons marché et d'une paire de jeans au hasard. Il estima la taille de Roxas de mémoire et passa à la caisse. Le prix affiché lui donna envie de menacer le vendeur avec son arme, mais l'idée de s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires le convainquit de se contenter de payer.

« Elle va me ruiner cette mission… »

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Roxas fixait la télévision, comme fasciné. Un homme y expliquait comment préparer le café avec sa nouvelle machine d'une marque quelconque. Axel resta là quelques instants, à observer l'enfant adossé à son lit, cherchant dans les images qui défilaient devant lui quelques souvenirs de sa vie passé.

Pauvre gamin.

- Tiens, tes fringues, lança Axel en jetant le tas sur le lit de Roxas.

Il avait retiré les étiquettes et jeté le sac du magasin. Le blond jeta un regard perplexe à ce qu'Axel lui avait ramené.

- J'ai des goûts… spéciaux.

D'un côté, Axel avait pris les premiers vêtements classiques qu'il trouvait. Du noir, du gris, du sombre et du sombre. Et qu'il fasse avec, hein, parce que c'était lui qui avait payé !

Axel dût lui apprendre à utiliser une cuisinière et comment préparer des pâtes. Roxas faillit faire brûler le tout, mais mis à part cet incident et l'agacement d'Axel de se voir lentement transformer en nounou, tout se passa bien. Ils mangèrent silencieusement devant la télévision qui fascinait définitivement Roxas, puis, après quantité de questions – c'est quoi ça ? Et ça ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? – le sommeil finit par le gagner, au plus grand soulagement d'Axel. Il éteignit la télévision, les lumières, ferma les volets et vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée, puis retira son pull et son jeans. Il se tourna vers Roxas, qui restait là, sans bouger.

- Tu vas pas dormir comme ça ? Je viens de t'ach…te ramener tes fringues, tu vas pas dormir avec ! On crève de chaud ici.

Roxas hocha la tête, retira ses vêtements. Axel continua à le fixer, conscient de la gêne que ça occasionnait chez son « colocataire ». Quoi, il avait du mal à se dessaper devant lui, le petit gosse de riche ? C'était sa mémoire qui avait tout effacé, ou n'avait-il jamais montré son corps à personne d'autre qu'à son reflet dans la glace ? « Puceau », songea Axel, amusé.

Il était assez petit et fin, mais ses muscles se dessinaient légèrement sur ses bras et son torse. Sa peau était pâle. Pas vraiment le genre d'Axel, qui s'il préférait les femmes à la peau claire, avait un faible pour les hommes un peu bronzés. Et grands. Un peu comme Saïx.

Le souvenir de leur amitié perdue et de la raison de leur discorde fit perdre toute bonne humeur à Axel.

- Quand on se couche, on dit bonne nuit, déclara-t-il automatiquement en s'allongeant enfin.

Il ne sut pas si Roxas s'en souvenait ou non car il ne répondit pas.

- Bonne nuit, insista Axel.

- Bonne nuit.

La voix s'éteignit et la pièce fut bientôt plongée dans un silence glacé. Un silence qui aurait dû faire la joie d'Axel, mais étrangement, le sommeil peina à s'emparer de lui. Il balança entre deux états pendant des heures, la chaleur étouffante le retenant de justesse en éveil, et sa fatigue le poussant à somnoler à moitié. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en nage, Axel se redressa finalement. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger totalement, puis réalisa enfin qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé.

Roxas fixait un point invisible devant lui, les genoux repliés contre son corps frêle. Sa peau luisait à la faible lumière que projetaient les appareils électroniques en veille de la pièce. Il était trempe, lui aussi.

- Il fait putain de chaud, hein… marmonna Axel.

Roxas lui jeta un regard surpris, hocha la tête, puis retourna à sa contemplation du vide. Il était à mille lieux de lui en cet instant. Comment le ramener à lui, comment lui faire croire qu'ils étaient amis quand le gamin lui semblait totalement étranger ? Il devait le sentir, percevoir qu'en réalité Axel ne l'appréciait pas. Peut-être même savait-il que tout ça était du vent.

- T'arrives pas à dormir ?

Nouvel hochement de tête. Axel soupira : pas bavard, décidemment.

- A cause de la chaleur ? A cause de ta perte de mémoire ?

- Les deux.

- Aaah… c'est clair que c'est pas évident comme situation.

Axel s'assit au bord du lit et s'étira. Bon sang, il était épuisé ! Roxas devait l'être aussi, il fallait qu'ils dorment les deux, Dieu savait ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Axel était censé se charger de lui, il ne pouvait pas ramener une loque humaine à Xemnas.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Roxas hésita quelques secondes, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent un instant, quelques mèches retombèrent sur son front.

- Je suis comment ?

Axel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu es ? Euh… petit, blond. A moitié à poil en cet instant précis.

- Je te parle pas de ça, râla Roxas. Mon caractère. Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

Ah. Ça, c'était la question piège absolue. Axel se voyait mal affirmer qu'un criminel était quelqu'un de bien. Mais Roxas ne semblait pas prêt à accepter l'idée d'être une personne fondamentalement mauvaise.

- C'est pas à moi de te le dire… tenta Axel.

- T'es mon ami… le seul, apparemment. Ma vie est dévouée à cette Organisation... T'es la seule personne dont je me souvienne. Alors c'est à toi de me le dire, oui.

Il avait du répondant, le petit con ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire, lui ? Bah oui, certainement qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, du moins, selon sa façon de voir les choses ! Quand on a tout, aucune raison de perdre ses valeurs. Mais si réellement, Roxas avait vécu dans le même monde qu'Axel, sa vision du bien et du mal aurait changé du tout au tout. Et actuellement, il était censé avoir vécu dans ce monde.

- Ceux qui vivent là-haut pensent que nous ne sommes pas des gens biens, déclara Axel. Ils ne comprennent pas que parfois on n'a pas le choix. On n'a pas eu le choix, toi et moi. On se débrouille comme on peut, c'est tout. T'es un bon co-équipier. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie plein de fois. Tu t'es appliqué pour devenir plus fort, ce qui a fait de toi un meilleur tireur que moi. Tu prends pas de plaisir à exécuter les ordres, tu le fais parce que c'est ton devoir. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Et puis… tu t'en souviens pas, mais t'es un très bon ami. On a partagé beaucoup de choses, toi et moi. Je choisis pas mes amis par hasard.

Il y aurait presque cru lui-même. Et la lueur d'espoir qui brilla dans les yeux du petit Roxas faillit le faire culpabiliser un peu. Mission accomplie : il lui faisait confiance.

- Les riches… pourquoi ils n'aident pas les plus pauvres ?

Axel éclata de rire, déclenchant la stupéfaction de Roxas.

- J'ai vraiment tout à t'apprendre, hein ! Les riches sont égoïstes, ils ne se soucient pas de nous ! Ils pomperaient jusqu'à notre dernière pièce d'argent s'ils le pouvaient. C'est à cause d'eux si on en est là !

« A cause de gens comme toi. »

- C'est dégueulasse… marmonna Roxas.

Axel rit à nouveau. L'ironie de la situation était si belle que même la fatigue ne pouvait empêcher son hilarité. A moins que ce ne fut l'épuisement lui-même qui n'en fut à l'origine. Il se calma, par peur de ramener la méfiance chez son otage.

- T'as raison. C'est des salauds. Et toi et moi, on va le leur faire payer.

« Sauf que tu n'es qu'un outil pour ça. »

Roxas esquissa un sourire, puis il se fana et le trouble réapparut sur son visage.

- Depuis que je me suis réveillée, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement perdu. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu oublier ma propre vie alors que des choses moins importantes me semblent évidentes. Je suis un être humain. J'ai un cœur et des poumons. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir respiré avant aujourd'hui.

- C'est comme une renaissance.

- Et ça signifie que le Roxas d'avant est mort ?

Axel ne sut quoi répondre. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que je vais redevenir comme avant ? Ma vie me parait tellement… étrangère.

« C'est parce qu'elle l'est… »

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Roxas, il releva doucement la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Axel.

- Heureusement qu'il y a toi. J'veux dire… t'es la seule chose qui me rattache à mon ancienne vie. T'es mon seul lien… et, désolé de te dire ça, tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir oublié, mais t'as l'air d'être plutôt cool.

- Bien sûr que je t'en veux de m'avoir oublié ! s'exclama Axel. Et je suis pas seulement « plutôt » cool.

- Ça, je peux pas encore le savoir, sourit Roxas.

La discussion prenait une tournure étrange. Il s'amusait à le chercher, maintenant. Axel décida de s'allonger à nouveau, rompant le contact visuel entre les deux.

- Allez, rendors-toi. Je sais pas ce que Xemnas va nous sortir comme mission demain, conclut-il.

- D'accord… Bonne nuit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Roxas l'appela. Axel contint son agacement et se força à répondre poliment :

- Ouais ?

- Je suis content que le Roxas que j'étais t'ait choisi comme ami.

L'agacement s'évanouit instantanément. Un soupçon de gêne s'empara d'Axel. Le pauvre idiot. Naïf comme il était, il avait tout gobé. Qui savait dans quel état il allait sortir de cette histoire ?

- Moi aussi… marmonna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

**Elan** : nom masculin

Mouvement effectué pour s'élancer, impulsion ;

Ardeur, mouvement subi provoqué par une passion.

_« L'élan fait partie du saut »_ Halil Sarkis

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Ceux qui m'ont lue sur le fandom Naruto savent que j'aime raconter ma vie en fin de fic, que je jongle souvent du léger ou grave et que j'adore faire évoluer mes personnages. Je vais éviter de trop m'étendre, pour ne pas casser le rythme de l'histoire, mais attendez-vous effectivement à du changement.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et comme je l'ai dit, si quelqu'un est intéressé, je cherche un bêta-lecteur ou une bêta-lectrice :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! :D Déjà, un immense merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été vraiment surprise d'en voir autant vu l'immense premier chapitre que je vous ai mis, ça me touche beaucoup! _

_**Imthebest**, toujours là ! Un immense merci :D **Miss Manga**, ravie que tu trouves Axel drôle ! **MissMangaXP**, j'avais pas pensé à Midgar, mais effectivement y'a des similitudes. **Xoen**, c'est un chapitre plus court que je poste, par peur d'effrayer les gens avec mes gros trucs x) __Un grand merci à vous et à ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu !_

_Et pour les propositions de bêta-lecture, un grand merci, mais mon bêta-lecteur qui a déjà œuvré sur le premier chapitre est de retour! Un grand merci à **Sehaltiel** pour ses corrections, conseils et pour le temps qu'il accorde à cette histoire :)_

_Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire :)_

* * *

**Partie 2 : Le saut**

**(1/3)**

Lorsqu'Axel se réveilla, il avait tout oublié. La mission, Roxas, sa toute nouvelle colocation. Une journée de plus à Illusiopolis, une journée de plus à exécuter les ordres. Une journée tout à fait banale.

La blague, c'était sans compter le gamin qui s'était incrusté chez lui.

Un coup d'œil sur le matelas – vide – à côté de son lit ramena tous les souvenirs à la surface et Axel poussa un profond soupir. Quelques secondes d'insouciance, voilà ce à quoi il avait eu droit ! Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être frappé d'amnésie comme l'autre !

Il s'étira, se leva et se rendit aux toilettes où il vida sa vessie tout en se demandant où Roxas avait bien pu passer. Un bruit sourd provenant de l'autre côté du mur répondit à sa question. Après s'être rapidement débarbouillé le visage et recoiffé, il se rendit à la cuisine où l'attendait Roxas, une tasse de café dans chaque main, tout sourire.

- Salut ! J'ai préparé du café !

Axel en resta pantois. Ah bon, il avait préparé du café ?

- Tu te souviens de ça ? marmonna-t-il en jetant un œil méfiant à la tasse que lui tendait le blond.

- Ouais… enfin pas vraiment. Mais ils montraient à la télévision hier.

Ah, la publicité… Axel avait acheté – enfin, volé, plutôt - une machine à café du temps où il avait du mal à tenir le rythme des missions, ces dernières se déroulant souvent de nuit. Après quelques temps, il s'en était lassé. Le problème était que la machine à la télévision valait une fortune, quand celle que lui possédait avait au moins dix ans d'âge.

Quoiqu'il en fût, l'intention de Roxas était louable – et bienvenue. Axel avait mal dormi, un peu de caféine ne lui ferait que du bien.

Ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de boire le café.

Si on pouvait appeler ça du café. Axel recracha immédiatement le liquide dans la tasse, aussitôt imité par Roxas qui avait commencé à boire en même temps que lui. Il s'apprêtait à s'énerver lorsqu'un sourire gêné apparut sur les lèvres du blond. Il poussa un soupir amusé.

- Euh… c'est pas super réussi, hein…

Axel rit doucement, s'empara de la tasse de Roxas et renversa leur contenu dans son évier. Le liquide brunâtre dévala les assiettes et verres empilés les uns sur les autres.

- Tu m'étonnes, que c'est pas réussi ! s'exclama-t-il en rinçant les tasses. Première leçon du jour : faire du café !

Après le cours improvisé, Axel reçut un appel de Saïx. Il devait se rendre chez un vendeur d'armes afin de récupérer des explosifs commandés quelques jours plus tôt, les amener chez Saïx qui lui fournirait un véhicule, puis, le soir venu, se rendre sur les quais où il devait livrer la voiture en échange d'une certaine somme d'argent.

- Et je rentre à pied, j'imagine.

- Tu rentres comme tu veux, répondit froidement Saïx.

Axel lança un regard à Roxas qui observait le lavabo, les sourcils froncés. S'il voulait faire la vaisselle, c'était volontiers !

- Et euh, Roxas, il m'accompagne ?

- Il est avec toi en ce moment? demanda Saïx.

- Ouais…

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis alors.

- Je sais.

- Ce sont des missions simples, elles t'ont été confiées justement pour que Roxas t'accompagne.

- Génial.

Si Roxas ne dut pas le percevoir, Saïx, lui, comprit l'ironie et répliqua sèchement :

- Tu fais ce qu'on te demande, c'est tout.

- Comme toujours, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Axel avant de raccrocher.

Il se retourna vers Roxas qui avait abandonné sa contemplation du robinet pour le dévisager lui. Axel répondit à sa question muette :

- On a du boulot aujourd'hui ! J'espère que t'es prêt à reprendre les missions.

* * *

La première « mission-facteur », comme l'avait décrite Axel, se passa sans soucis. Roxas eut l'air aussi effaré que fasciné par les divers explosifs que leur montra le vendeur et Axel s'en félicita. Il y avait peut-être une part sombre à exploiter chez son otage. Se rendre chez Saïx ne fut pas compliqué non plus, Axel connaissait le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Il vivait dans un appartement un peu moins miteux que le sien – que le leur, pour l'instant – et avait la chance de loger à un étage élevé. Dans cette ville, hauteur était synonyme de richesse presque partout.

Néanmoins, Saïx était loin de vivre dans le luxe de Xemnas. Axel reconnaissait depuis toujours ses efforts pour chasser les insectes de son sol et faire en sortes que chaque pièce semble plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Mais la propreté et l'ordre en moins, le lieu où il vivait était pratiquement le même que celui d'Axel – Axel et Roxas. Son rang élevé lui permettait d'avoir une voiture et un meilleur train de vie que lui, il n'en était pas pour autant encore bien loin du niveau de leur chef. Bien loin du niveau auquel il aspirait depuis toujours.

- Ne l'abîme pas, d'accord, siffla Saïx lorsqu'il lui tendit les clés de sa voiture.

- Ah c'est con, je comptais faire un bûcher avec !

Saïx ne rit pas à sa plaisanterie, mais Axel surprit un sourire en coin sur le visage de Roxas. Bah, tout public était bon à prendre.

Son ancien ami lui dicta l'heure de rendez-vous et d'autres instructions relatives à la mission. Axel hocha la tête à chaque ordre, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil à Roxas, qui une tête plus bas que lui, semblait plus à sa place qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt noir et la veste qu'il lui avait achetée. Ca tranchait complétement avec les vêtements dans lesquels il l'avait vu. Il écoutait consciencieusement les ordres, désireux d'accomplir à bien sa mission. Il avait des choses à prouver, comprit Axel. Du moins, il pensait en avoir.

Ils quittèrent finalement l'appartement et l'ambiance maussade qui s'y trouvait. A peine eurent-ils pénétré dans l'ascenseur que Roxas soupira. Axel l'interrogea du regard.

- Il me fout mal à l'aise ce type… s'expliqua le blond.

- Ah, ça, il a réuni tous ses efforts durant toute sa vie pour parvenir à ce résultat, fit Axel en haussant les épaules.

- Il était pas comme ça avant ?

Axel appuya sur le bouton menant au garage. Les portes se fermèrent lentement sur eux.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu le connaissais avant d'entrer dans l'Organisation XIII ?

Et voilà, encore des questions sur sa vie privée. Nan mais de quoi il se mêlait, d'abord ? Il n'avait pas assez à faire à reconstruire sa propre vie pour s'intéresser à celle des autres ?

- Ouais.

- Vous étiez amis ?

Axel se contenta de hocher la tête, espérant que cette réponse conviendrait à l'autre. Naïf qu'il était !

- Et vous l'êtes plus ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la vie, et ben c'est pas cool, trancha-t-il.

Roxas dut – enfin – comprendre que c'était un sujet à éviter puisqu'il ravala sa curiosité et ne posa plus de questions… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au garage. Il y avait peu de voitures qui y étaient garées, certainement parce que des types comme ceux qui s'activaient en ce moment à leur gauche s'amusaient à y voler tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

- C'est laquelle, la voiture de Saïx ? demanda Roxas.

- La noire, là-bas.

Il désigna une voiture de course qui arracha un « oh ! » admiratif à Roxas. Il s'élança dans sa direction mais Axel le rattrapa par le col de sa veste.

- Hep ! Hep ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il refilerait une aussi belle caisse ? La voiture qu'on doit livrer, c'est celle-là.

Il tendit la main vers un vieux pick-up tout cabossé. Roxas ne masqua pas sa déception. Bah, dans son ancienne vie, il avait certainement dû en voir plein des voitures de sport noires.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le véhicule à livrer, les deux malfrats les virent enfin. L'un d'eux tapota l'épaule de l'autre, lui dit quelque chose, puis ils s'enfuirent. Axel ne leur jeta qu'un demi-regard, pas vraiment étonné.

- Pourquoi ils s'enfuient ?

- Parce qu'ils nous ont reconnus.

Techniquement, ils avaient reconnu Axel. Mais à force de trainer avec lui, Roxas finirait peut-être par effrayer aussi les petites frappes comme eux.

- Comment une aussi belle caisse que celle de Saïx peut-elle rester là sans se faire voler, à ton avis ? Les gens savent qui on est, et ils ont peur.

- Et ils ont raison, je pense, se permit de sourire Roxas.

- Exactement. Un jour, un gars a essayé de voler la voiture de Saïx devant ses yeux. Il a plus de mains pour voler, maintenant.

Roxas sembla hésiter entre le rire et le dégoût, mais opta finalement pour la première option. Ils atteignirent la voiture, Axel ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur après l'avoir déverrouillée et fit signe à Roxas de monter.

- J'ai fait quoi pour leur faire si peur ? demanda ce dernier une fois installé. J'veux dire, je suis quand même moins effrayant que Saïx.

- C'est clair que t'es un microbe, pas ce qu'il y a de plus flippant, ricana Axel en démarrant la voiture. Mais tu les vois ?

Il désigna d'un signe de tête les deux voleurs qui couraient à toute allure. Axel fit s'abaisser la vitre de sa portière.

- Quand t'en étais encore capable… si tu le souhaitais, en une seconde…

Il brandit subitement son arme par la fenêtre et visa la tête du premier garçon.

- Tu pouvais leur exploser la tête, l'un après l'autre.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, laissant à Roxas le temps de douter : allait-il tirer ou non ? Les malfrats disparurent finalement derrière une porte. Axel sourit et rangea son arme. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas le faire : Saïx l'aurait tué s'il avait commis deux meurtres dans son garage. Roxas resta muet dès cet instant et Axel se réjouit de ce silence inespéré.

Ils parcoururent la ville pendant un bon quart d'heure. Axel lui expliqua certaines choses quant aux bâtiments qui s'y trouvaient, à propos des boutiques, des habitants… Puis ils s'éloignèrent des tours et arrivèrent vers la mer. Axel conduisit la voiture jusqu'à un parking – payant, évidemment – et s'y gara.

- On a encore quelques heures avant la livraison. Les quais sont plus loin, on n'a qu'à aller au port en attendant, j'ai deux-trois trucs à vendre et je connais un bon racheteur là-bas.

Roxas le suivit sans un mot. Il avait décidé de bouder, apparemment. Peut-être que la petite blague du parking ne lui avait pas plu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la mer, Roxas se détendit enfin. Il admira un moment les flots et l'horizon comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais vu. Axel ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, il se souvenait encore quand, enfant, il venait là avec Saïx pour admirer la vue. Ils se promettaient qu'ils partiraient un jour, sur cette même mer.

Entre temps, ils avaient appris que les billets de bateaux coutaient cher et que la vie au-delà des flots, encore plus.

- Allez, viens, ordonna calmement Axel. T'auras tout le temps de regarder après.

Ils se rendirent dans la boutique où il déversa le contenu de ses poches sur le comptoir, face à un racheteur sceptique.

- C'est quoi ce que tu m'amènes là ? Des bijoux en plaqué, du toc et des vieux machins sans valeur !

- Vraiment ? fit Axel, faussement surpris. J'étais pourtant certain que ça valait un paquet de fric. T'es sûr d'avoir bien regardé ?

- Je t'assure que c'est de la merde !

- Et moi je suis persuadé que ça a beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de valeur.

Axel sortit nonchalamment son arme de son holster et la pointa sur le front de l'homme en face de lui.

- Regarde encore, ordonna-t-il, tout sourire.

- T'es vraiment un con… grogna le vieux en tendant un paquet de billets.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'on se fait respecter dans cette ville, Roxas. Avec ce petit machin de métal. Prends l'argent.

Le blond s'exécuta sans même hésiter, ce qui étonna presque Axel. Un rapide coup d'œil vers lui et il réalisa qu'il semblait même s'amuser un peu.

- Merci bien, bonne fin de journée ! déclara-t-il finalement en rangeant son arme.

Tout bon marchand en possédait une dans sa boutique, mais jamais l'autre vieillard n'aurait osé s'attirer les foudres de l'Organisation XIII en la braquant sur un de ses membres. Alors Axel lui tourna tranquillement le dos, Roxas le suivant de près.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée assis à l'avant d'un bateau choisi au hasard, à fixer l'horizon tandis que le soleil s'en rapprochait peu à peu. Roxas sortit de son mutisme et le questionna, Axel répondit, mentant souvent. Le passé fictif de Roxas lui semblait désormais plus facile à imaginer, il lui inventait une nouvelle vie au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges, et son otage assimilait chaque nouvelle information avec application. C'était finalement presque amusant, de se retrouver à ce point maître de la vie de quelqu'un. Xaldin aurait vraiment adoré.

- J'aime quoi, à part tuer des gens et traîner avec toi ?

Axel apprécia la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Il réfléchit rapidement.

- Regarder la télé. Ça t'est revenu d'un coup, d'ailleurs.

- Et comme nourriture ?

- Euh… les glaces à l'eau de mer.

Roxas lui lança un regard surpris.

- Les glaces _à l'eau de mer ?_

- Tu te souviens pas de ça ? Tu sais ce qu'est une glace au moins ?

- Bah oui… mais à l'eau de mer…

Décidemment, sa mémoire retenait ce qu'elle voulait, hein. Ils avaient tout de même ce parfum chez eux, les riches ! … Non ?

- Attends-moi là, ordonna Axel en se levant.

- Et si le propriétaire du bateau revient ?

- Dis-lui que tu es le nouveau membre de l'Organisation XIII. S'il ne te croit pas, occupe-le jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roxas était encore sur son bateau, fixant toujours l'horizon. Axel avait remarqué que ça lui arrivait parfois, de se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées. Le gamin essayait de faire bonne figure, il voulait à tout prix reprendre sa vie en main et prouver à ceux qui l'entouraient qu'il en était capable. Mais la vérité était qu'il était terrorisé par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Axel se demandait l'impression que ça devait faire, de tout perdre, son passé, son identité… La seule personne à laquelle il pouvait faire confiance, sa seule chance de se reconstruire, il la voyait en Axel.

Mais ce qu'Axel l'aidait à construire, c'était une vie faite de mensonges.

- Tiens, lança-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de Roxas. Tu vas voir, c'était ton parfum préféré.

À vrai dire, c'était le sien, à Axel. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Saïx et lui avaient pris l'habitude d'en manger lorsqu'ils regardaient la mer. Roxas s'empara du bâtonnet qu'il lui tendait. Il semblait impensable que quelqu'un puisse ne pas aimer cette glace, mais il y avait tout de même un risque que ce fut le cas de Roxas. Axel attendit donc sa réaction après qu'il l'ait goutée avec une légère appréhension.

- Finalement, j'ai pas si mauvais goût! fit Roxas d'un air approbateur.

Dans le mille ! Ils restèrent là pendant quelques temps encore. Une ou plusieurs heures, Axel ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à disparaître derrière l'horizon. Leur glace finie depuis longtemps, ils avaient discuté sans interruption. Axel s'évertuait à répondre avec le moins d'hésitation possible à ses questionnements, tout en restant cohérent avec ses mensonges précédents. Lorsqu'il refusait de s'épancher sur sa propre vie, Roxas se montrait parfois tenace, insistant sans vergogne. Axel était incapable de déterminer si ce trait de caractère venait de lui ou de l'éducation qu'il lui donnait. Car c'était exactement ce qu'Axel faisait : il éduquait Roxas, comme un père le faisait avec son enfant.

- Tu sais pourquoi le soleil a l'air rouge quand il se couche ? demanda Axel pour changer de sujet après une énième question sur sa vie privée.

Roxas secoua la tête.

- C'est parce que la lumière est composée d'une multitude de couleurs, et le rouge est celle qui parcourt la plus longue distance.

Son otage resta silencieux un moment, avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Ça a un rapport avec la couleur de tes cheveux, cette histoire, monsieur je-sais-tout ?

Axel frappa l'épaule de Roxas.

- Ah-ah. T'essaies de récupérer ton sens de l'humour ?

Le blond éclata de rire et Axel ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ils furent tirés de leur euphorie par la voix d'un vieillard dans leur dos :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon bateau ?!

Roxas se redressa et se retourna d'un bond. Il avait encore des choses à apprendre, le gamin. Axel se leva tranquillement puis pivota sur lui-même pour constater qu'on braquait un vieux fusil sur eux.

- On regardait le coucher de soleil. Vous avez une superbe vue depuis ici, hein !

Le vieillard sembla reconnaître Axel puisqu'il abaissa un peu son arme. Roxas reprit un peu de contenance, se rappelant certainement qu'il était supposé être un criminel de haut rang, pas un gamin effrayé par le premier matelot venu.

- On va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, hein, on a un truc à faire !

Axel s'avança tranquillement vers le propriétaire du bateau qui serrait son arme dans ses mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et une seconde plus tard le vieux s'écartait. Axel se retourna, s'apprêtant à ordonner à Roxas de le rejoindre. Mais, étonnamment, le blond était déjà derrière lui, dévisageant lui aussi le marin avec arrogance. Il se retint de se moquer du petit qui se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

- Bonne soirée monsieur ! salua Axel.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture, Roxas marchant devant lui. Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par son attitude. Il était vraiment persuadé d'être quelqu'un d'effrayant, hein. C'était à la fois ridicule et attendrissant.

_Attendrissant_ ? Depuis quand Axel se laissait-il attendrir ? Il se reprit immédiatement : le gamin devant lui était son ennemi. Mieux, sa victime. Il était pathétique, pas attendrissant.

* * *

Ils durent attendre une bonne heure encore à l'intérieur de la voiture que les deux récepteurs arrivent sur les quais. Roxas resta plus silencieux que d'habitude, et Axel le suspectait de paniquer secrètement. Jamais le gamin ne l'aurait avoué.

- Ce sont eux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

- Ouais. On attend qu'ils s'approchent, je veux d'abord les voir.

Un homme et une femme. Tous deux de corpulence moyenne, plutôt musclés. Le premier portait un sac à dos, la seconde était armée au vu des bosses masquées par ses vêtements.

- Si tu veux rester dans la voiture en attendant, tu peux. Tu sortiras quand ils la prendront.

- Je viens, refusa Roxas.

Définitivement têtu, hein ! Axel haussa les épaules : comme il voulait, après tout. Il n'avait qu'à se la fermer pendant toute la durée de l'échange, comme il le lui avait demandé plus tôt, et tout se passerait bien.

Ils sortirent en même temps de la voiture et rejoignirent le duo qui les attendait de pied ferme. Les yeux de la femme se posèrent sur Roxas, et l'espace d'une seconde, Axel craignit qu'elle fasse une remarque sur lui. « Vous avez une nouvelle recrue ? ». Ça aurait tout fichu en l'air.

- Bien, bien, bien ! Je vois que vous avez un sac bien rempli à nous filer !

- Tout dépend de ce que vous nous apportez, répliqua la femme, reportant ses yeux sur Axel. On a déjà vu la voiture, mais qui nous dit que vous ne l'avez pas vidée entre temps ?

- Je propose une petite vérification, alors. Vous allez à la voiture, moi je garde l'argent… et votre collègue.

- Le vôtre vient avec moi dans ce cas.

Axel hésita un instant, il jeta un regard à Roxas qui semblait résolu. Il osa même afficher un sourire rassurant.

- Très bien. Décrochez un rétroviseur, vous aurez un exemple de ce qui vous attend.

La femme et Roxas s'éloignèrent et l'homme tendit à Axel le sac à dos. A l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, il crut apercevoir une lueur trahissant un malaise qui ne présageait rien de bon. Axel ouvrit le sac et entreprit de compter les billets, tandis qu'un bruit sourd dans son dos indiquait que la femme s'activait sur la voiture.

- C'est tout bon ! s'écria-t-elle.

Tout bon pour eux, oui. Mais le compte, lui, ne l'était pas. Axel referma doucement le sac, porta sa main à son arme, et avant que l'homme en face de lui n'ait eu le temps de l'imiter, il la brandissait devant lui.

- Eh, dis-moi mon pote, s'exclama Axel d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère, il est passé où le reste de la somme ?

- Vous l'aurez dans quelques jours, quand on aura vérifié toute la caisse.

Axel jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos : la femme qui venait de parler menaçait Roxas de sa propre arme. Le gamin luttait visiblement pour ne pas se faire dessus.

« Et merde. »

- C'est pas ce qui était convenu, siffla Axel.

- Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas retiré la drogue censée se trouver à l'intérieur de la voiture ? Peut-être que vous n'en avez laissé que dans les rétroviseurs.

- File-nous les clés, ordonna l'homme.

- Ah, ça, ça va pas être possible, soupira Axel. Je suis censée amener une certaine somme d'argent, et je vais le faire.

- Ça m'a l'air plutôt compromis, ricana la femme dans son dos.

En effet. Axel voulait bien tenter le coup de l'intimidation, mais l'autre derrière semblait assez tarée dans son genre. Un mot de travers, et la cervelle de Roxas deviendrait de la bouillie… au moins, cette histoire d'amnésie ne serait plus d'actualité.

Mais Axel était un petit soldat bien obéissant. Et il était hors de question qu'il échoue à deux missions en même temps.

- L'Organisation XIII n'est pas du genre à tromper les gens avec qui elle traite, tenta Axel. Ce ne serait pas dans notre intérêt, on perdrait toute crédibilité. Vous pouvez être certains que la voiture est telle que vous l'avez vue la première fois.

- Et si elle l'est, on vous versera le reste de la somme dans quelques jours, comme convenu.

Mais quelle entêtée l'autre greluche ! Axel serra les dents : il voyait mal comment se tirer de la situation. Roxas n'avait aucune arme, et ne saurait de toute façon pas s'en servir. Comme il l'avait craint, son otage devenait un vrai boulet et gênait ses missions. Axel maudit intérieurement Xemnas de lui avoir assigné la responsabilité du pauvre grosse de riche.

Lentement, l'homme face à lui braqua son arme sur Axel. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas tirer, risquant ainsi de faire tuer Roxas. Il était piégé.

- Donne-nous la clé, répéta l'homme.

- Vous savez, ce que vous faîtes c'est du vol !

Axel se raidit en entendant la voix de Roxas. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se la fermer ! L'homme et la femme partirent d'un rire moqueur. La voix glacée du blond les coupa :

- Cette voiture appartient à notre collège Saïx. Vous le connaissez certainement. Un jour, on a essayé de lui voler sa voiture. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ?

Sa voix était pleine d'assurance.

- Il a tranché les mains des voleurs.

L'homme et la femme ne parlaient plus, Axel retint son souffle. S'ils le désiraient, ils pouvaient les descendre, là, maintenant.

- Que vous nous tuiez ou non, poursuivit Roxas, si vous ne nous donnez pas la somme demandée, l'Organisation XIII vous retrouvera, où que vous soyez. Et elle vous tuera. Vous devriez le savoir.

Et bien. Il retenait sa leçon son nouveau co-équipier ! Axel récupéra son sourire.

- Après, ça vous regarde, hein, renchérit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Soit vous nous faites confiance, nous donnez l'argent, et restez en vie, soit vous crevez dans d'atroces souffrances.

À la panique qui se lut sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui, Axel comprit qu'ils avaient gagné.

* * *

Roxas se laissa tomber sur son vieux matelas, leva la tête vers le plafond et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Axel lui tendit une bière qu'il observa comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet tout à fait étrange.

- Goûte, tu verras, c'est bon… Eh, je t'ai fait redécouvrir les glaces à l'eau de mer, tu pourrais me faire confiance !

Roxas se redressa, s'empara de la bière et but quelques gorgées. Il grimaça un peu, déclarant que ça avait un goût étrange.

- Tu t'y habitueras.

Il alluma la télévision qui captiva aussitôt son colocataire. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, incapables de s'endormir. Axel expliqua ensuite à Roxas comment changer de chaînes avec la télécommande, et il entreprit de zapper, jusqu'à tomber sur une émission politique qui ennuya profondément Axel.

Puis, un homme en costume se mit à parler de Dieu qui avait créé l'homme et la femme afin qu'ils s'accouplent et se reproduisent. Toute déviance était un péché, un crime aux yeux du Seigneur. Une insulte à son règne.

Axel prit la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

- Regarde pas ces conneries, grommela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? demanda Roxas.

- Que les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'aimer les hommes, et les femmes pas le droit d'aimer les femmes.

- Et tu penses que c'est faux ?

Axel dévisagea un instant Roxas. Est-ce que les hautes familles toléraient l'homosexualité ? Est-ce que dans son passé, son otage avant fait partie de ces gens méprisants envers les hommes comme lui ?

- Ouais. T'aimes qui tu veux. Homme, femme, poulet si ça te chante.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, une chose est sûre, certifia-t-il en s'étirant, j'aime pas les poulets.

Le rire de Roxas couvrit la voix de la présentatrice télé. Au bout d'un moment, ils se lassèrent de la télévision et l'éteignirent. Roxas retira ses vêtements, mais comme la veille, il resta assis, ses jambes contre son torse. Axel s'adossa contre le bord du lit, les yeux fixant le plafond de son appartement. Des bouts de peinture commençaient à s'effriter et un insecte se baladait tranquillement. Ça lui rappela qu'il devait impérativement recouvrir le sol d'insecticide.

- T'as assuré, ce soir, s'entendit-il féliciter Roxas. T'as sauvé la situation.

- Mmh…

Il lui faisait un compliment, il pouvait au moins se montrer un peu plus enthousiaste !

- Bon, t'as repris mes répliques, mais c'était franchement pas mal !

- J'ai vraiment flippé, avoua Roxas. Pas toi ?

Axel ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment, en réalité. Il avait certainement eu un peu peur, mais avec le temps, il avait fini par ignorer cette émotion, comme nombre d'autres. La compassion, l'espoir, la peine, entre autres.

- T'as bien géré ta peur, c'est ça qui est important.

- Si j'avais eu une arme, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

Axel se raidit. Roxas le fixait avec détermination.

- T'es… pas encore prêt.

- T'as dit que j'étais un bon tireur. T'as qu'à me réapprendre.

Lui apprendre à tirer ? Il débloquait, là ! Donner un flingue à ce gamin, c'était comme s'assurer que chaque mission allait tourner au drame. Et qui lui disait qu'il ne risquait pas de récupérer subitement ses souvenirs ? Si ça arrivait, Axel aurait vite fait de voir son corps transpercé de balles.

- Tu me dis de te croire sans arrêt. Je l'ai fait. Maintenant c'est à toi de me faire confiance.

La confiance que Roxas lui accordait reposait sur des centaines de mensonges, comment pouvait-il espérer qu'Axel lui concède la même ?

Mais il commençait à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il refusait, l'autre gosse capricieux risquait de se rebeller. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une crise d'adolescence pour que son bonheur soit complet !

Et puis, s'il regardait les choses du bon côté, Roxas s'était montré plus qu'utile ce soir-là. Axel avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il lui avait peut-être même sauvé la vie. Qui plus était, Roxas serait une arme d'autant plus dangereuse envers sa propre famille s'il se retrouvait capable de tuer. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Très bien, accepta Axel en se levant. Je vais te rendre ton arme, dans ce cas !

Il ouvrit son armoire, fouilla dans la poche d'une de ses vestes et en tira un revolver qu'il tendit au blond. Ce dernier l'observa en silence. Axel le suspectait de ressentir le même sentiment que lui, lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois tenu une arme dans sa main. Ce mélange d'appréhension et d'envoûtement, et surtout, cette impression de pouvoir soudain.

- J'te réapprendrai à t'en servir dès demain. On ira filer l'argent à Saïx et ensuite on partira à un stand de tir. Il faut que tu reprennes la main.

* * *

_« J'ai fait ce même rêve nuit après nuit. Parfois, l'image semblait plus claire. Je pouvais percevoir des voix, une fois, j'entendis mon nom. Mais il y avait toujours cette même silhouette élancée devant moi, et ces flammes qui dansaient sur sa tête. Un homme aux cheveux rouges. Axel. Je ne parvenais pas à le discerner clairement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait. Je sais juste qu'il était là, face à moi. Une nuit, je réalisai qu'il avait la main tendue vers moi. Mais quand je voulus la saisir, le rêve prit fin, de la même façon qu'à chaque fois : il y eut un bruit sourd, un cri, et tout sombra dans le noir. »_

* * *

Une semaine et demie était passée depuis le début de la mission d'Axel. Son espoir de la voir s'achever au bout de quelques jours s'était envolé en fumée quand Xemnas l'avait convoqué dans son bureau où Saïx lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle :

- Le cousin de Roxas ne s'est pas remis de ses blessures, il est encore entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital, avait-il expliqué. Les infirmiers affirment qu'il peut se réveiller demain comme dans plusieurs mois.

Donc, il n'était pas en état de subir le moindre chantage. La malédiction d'Axel ne s'arrêtait pas là : de toute façon, le cousin ne serait pas majeur avant quelques mois, et n'aurait donc pas accès à la fortune de ses parents d'ici là, dans le coma ou non. Xemnas suspectait que la somme versée à l'Organisation XIII la nuit durant laquelle ils avaient enlevé Roxas était tout ce qui leur restait en attendant le déblocage du compte.

- Le responsable légal de Roxas, sa sœur et son cousin, est toujours introuvable. Nous avons décidé d'envoyer Marluxia et Xigbar à sa recherche. Si d'ici quelques temps, ils n'ont aucun résultat, on enverra d'autres membres. Il pourrait être la solution : en tant qu'héritier de la famille, et seul majeur, il a accès à sa part de l'héritage. Le problème c'est qu'il continue à se cacher.

Et il avait bien raison ! C'était particulièrement lâche de sa part d'abandonner sa famille ainsi, mais Axel reconnaissait volontiers qu'il aurait agi de la même façon. Seulement, il leur compliquait grandement les choses, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Si je le retrouve ce Riku, je le brûle vif.

- Ça ne serait pas très intelligent, avait répliqué Saïx. Tout comme Roxas, il est plus utile vivant que mort.

Voilà qui les avait amenés au sujet du nouveau protégé d'Axel. Xemnas était intervenu, affirmant qu'il était nécessaire de le rallier à eux. La mission d'Axel devait donc se poursuivre, et ce jusqu'à ce que la situation change. Une semaine, un mois ou un an, peu importait.

- C'est un investissement à long terme, avait par la suite commenté Luxord lorsqu'ils en avaient débattu à plusieurs. Il est la carte ultime, si on joue bien, on peut gagner plus qu'avec un simple otage !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, avait coupé Saïx. C'est une mission. Et Axel n'en est pas le seul responsable, vous devez tous faire en sorte que Roxas croie qu'il est l'un des nôtres.

Tous avaient discuté longuement – pour changer – tandis que Demyx se moquait ouvertement d'Axel, seul membre silencieux. C'était facile de parler quand on ne se le trimballait pas en vrai, le gamin ! Et puis, Xaldin n'arrêtait pas de le fusiller du regard et ça commençait franchement à l'agacer.

- Tu nous feras un rapport régulier sur l'évolution de ta mission, avait finalement conclu Saïx.

Après cette réunion, Axel était rentré chez lui au petit matin. Roxas dormait pour une fois, mais d'un sommeil agité. Il faisait constamment des cauchemars, parlait parfois dans son sommeil. Au réveil, il avait l'air aussi frais qu'un zombie. Mais après quelques minutes, il se reprenait et affichait un air un peu trop jovial pour être sincère.

Ils s'étaient rendus plusieurs fois à un stand de tir, et Roxas commençait à atteindre la cible. Jamais il ne s'était ne serait-ce qu'approché du centre, mais c'était déjà plus que ce qu'espérait Axel. Il lui enseignait divers astuces pour se faire respecter, éviter les ennuis, repérer les arnaques… Observer, écouter, se méfier constamment, voilà ce à quoi il formait Roxas. Se tenir prêt à tirer au moindre danger, sans jamais se précipiter : plus qu'être trop lent, être trop rapide pouvait faire échouer une mission, voir causer sa mort.

Roxas était un élève attentif, peut-être parce que son esprit avait oublié tant de choses qu'il n'attendait que ça : en apprendre d'autres. Pas seulement à ce sujet, mais à propos de tout. Il y avait une multitude de choses dont il se souvenait, et quantité d'autres qu'il avait oubliées. Roxas était comme un enfant curieux de découvrir le monde, et Axel était celui qui le lui dépeignait. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Sans savoir que dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, son équipier trouvait un prétexte pour sortir de l'appartement dans le but de se rendre chez Saïx ou Xemnas à qui il faisait un rapport plus ou moins précis sur l'évolution de Roxas.

Un soir, après une énième livraison, le blond demanda à quoi ressemblait le monde des riches. Axel n'eut même pas envie de rire à l'ironie de la situation : il avait fini par s'en lasser. Il préféra l'entrainer jusqu'au dernière étage de son immeuble. Ils grimpèrent ensuite un petit escalier donnant accès sur le toit. Un vent violent les accueillit, décoiffant au passage les deux jeunes hommes. Roxas s'avança jusqu'au bord, admirant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Axel s'approcha dans son dos, tendit ses mains…

- Fais gaffe ! s'écria-t-il en le poussant avant de le retenir.

Roxas poussa un cri rauque, provoquant l'hilarité d'Axel.

- Et si j'étais vraiment tombé ! protesta Roxas en frappant son bras.

- Je t'aurais rattrapé. C'est mon rôle.

Roxas resta planté là à le dévisager bêtement. Axel s'éclaircit la gorge et désigna le paysage d'un signe de tête.

- Ce que tu vois s'étendre à perte de vue, c'est Illusiopolis. Toute cette zone, ce sont les tours, la banlieue. Et plus loin, là où c'est plus vert, c'est là où habitent Xemnas et d'autres riches dans son genre. Et là-bas, on voit quelques tours, mais elles sont pas comme les nôtres. Ce sont des hôtels, des centres commerciaux, des appartements hors de prix… C'est un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre. Là-bas, l'avenir de notre ville se décide, sans qu'il ne nous soit rien demandé. Une minorité de la population nous dirige tous. Leur rêve, ça serait de nous exterminer.

- On les laissera pas faire, assura Roxas.

- Exactement ! Là-bas, il y a les familles les plus fortunées. Elles sont cernées par des groupes comme le nôtre. Mais l'Organisation XIII est la plus puissante. Xemnas ne se contente pas de leur soustraire de l'argent, il les utilise pour se faire peu à peu une place dans ce monde. S'il parvient à ses fins, d'ici quelques années, Illusiopolis sera à lui.

Roxas s'était tourné vers l'Ouest, admirant la mer qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

- Mais nous, poursuivit Axel, on sera déjà plus là pour voir ça. Tu sais pourquoi on a un appartement aussi miteux alors que notre travail paie plutôt bien ?

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Parce qu'on économise pour partir d'ici. Enfin, partir, c'est pas compliqué. C'est refaire sa vie qui est chiant. Et d'ici quelques temps, on pourra le faire.

L'idée sembla plaire au gamin, puisqu'il se retourna vers lui et sourit comme jamais. Axel en eut presque mal au cœur pour lui.

À vrai dire, tout ce qu'il venait de raconter était vrai, à une seule exception près : Roxas n'était pas compris dans ses plans. Enfin, pas comme il le croyait. Pour le motiver à mettre plus d'ardeur dans sa mission, Saïx avait laissé entrevoir qu'une grosse prime attendait Axel à son terme. Plus grosse que celles qu'il avait jamais reçues. Roxas serait peut-être son billet pour une autre vie. Seulement, lui resterait là, vif ou mort, tandis qu'Axel s'en irait.

- J'ai hâte qu'on parte d'ici, alors, déclara Roxas.

- Ouais… moi aussi.

Axel continua à lui décrire les lieux qu'ils voyaient depuis le toit. A un moment, Roxas se retourna vers lui avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te fous de moi ?

- Tes cheveux ! s'étouffa Roxas. Le vent…

Il pouffa de plus belle. Axel posa une main sur son crâne et constata que ses mèches s'étaient aplaties, tirées en arrière par le vent.

- T'es pas mieux, j'te signale ! répliqua-t-il à Roxas.

Il n'arrêta pas de rire pour autant, finissant même par entrainer Axel avec lui.

Il ne détestait pas Roxas. Plus depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître sa personnalité, qu'elle ait été créée par lui ou non. Il avait ce côté entêté, casse-couille même, qui pouvait l'agacer. Mais il en résultait une vraie détermination chez lui qui plaisait à Axel. Il avait beau souffrir de la situation, il ne se laissait pas abattre par son amnésie. Il était de nature plutôt joviale et aimait plaisanter, voir même se moquer de son aîné. Un rien l'émerveillait, et si sa curiosité avant d'abord insupporté Axel, il se surprenait désormais à apprécier jouer au professeur… parfois.

Pire, il y avait des moments où il se surprenait à apprécier Roxas.

Cependant, il ne perdait jamais de vue le but de tout ça : l'utiliser contre sa propre famille. Roxas était un De Lorentis, un riche, un membre de la haute société. Un ennemi. Il l'ignorait juste, mais dans son réel passé, il avait méprisé les êtres comme Axel et son monde. Et s'il croyait se souvenir de ce dernier, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'ils avaient été amis par le passé.

- Le soleil se couche, murmura Roxas.

Ils admirèrent les couleurs chaudes qui teintèrent le ciel et la mer, l'un à côté de l'autre. Axel réalisa qu'avant l'arrivée de Roxas, il n'avait plus admiré quoique ce fût depuis une éternité. Avec lui, tout semblait sujet à s'exalter. C'était comme si en lui décrivant le monde, Axel le redécouvrait avec lui.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se pose trop de questions. Il avait une mission à accomplir, et il l'accomplirait. D'ici à ce qu'il touche sa prime et quitte la ville, ce qui se passait n'avait pas de réelle importance. Qu'il s'attache au gamin ou non, il finirait par le trahir. Et lorsque le jour viendrait, il le ferait. Sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :D Il y a pas mal de références au jeu dans ce chapitre, voir trop uhuh, ça ne sera plus trop le cas par la suite :)_

_La suite viendra sûrement plus rapidement, et actuellement j'écris le dernier chapitre de cette fic... que d'émotion uhuh :3 _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Grâce à mon super bêta-lecteur **Sehaltiel**, la suite vient une semaine après le chapitre précédent et normalement je devrais pouvoir tenir à peu près ce rythme un moment :D Le problème vient plutôt de moi qui ai trop de boulot, j'ai l'impression de plus avoir de vie ahah, mais je tiens le coup ! _

_Je voulais aussi vous parler d'un truc ! Je suis sur Pinterest, un site qui permet de regrouper des images en tableaux, etc. J'ai créé un tableau d'images de références pour l'environnement de cette fic qui se nomme " Un millier de débris". Les images qui s'y trouvent sont des inspirations pour les décors notamment ( celles avec "Illu" son pour Illusiopolis). Si ça vous intéresse, mon pseudo est Az Ur :) _

_**Xoen**, je pense arriver à une longueur d'environ 7000 mots par chapitre, ça me parait pas trop long ni trop court :) Après, me connaissant ça risque de déborder uhuh_

_**MissManga**, c'est là tout la complexité de la situation d'Axel, oui : il ment, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier Roxas...un petit peu ^^ _

_**Imthebest **Comme tout le monde apparemment, t'as aimé les références aux jeux ! J'avais peur que ça gêne, mais ces clins d'œil vous ont tous marqués :) Ce sont des scènes ou des éléments vraiment symboliques pour moi, du coup je voulais les insérer. Par la suite ça va se calmer mais pas s'arrêter complétement. _

_Un immense merci pour vos reviews ! :D J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !_

* * *

**Partie 2 : Le saut**

**(2/3)**

Deux semaines après le début de la mission, Roxas atteignit le centre de la cible sous le regard stupéfait d'Axel. À croire que, persuadé d'être un excellent tireur, il l'était réellement devenu. Lorsqu'il le raconta à Saïx, ce dernier déclara que c'était une excellente nouvelle. Deux membres de l'Organisation XIII ayant quittés la ville pour partir à la recherche de Riku, ils avaient besoin de tout le monde pour les missions importantes.

Ainsi, après une formation intensive durant laquelle Axel passa la majorité de son temps à enseigner à Roxas tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile, ils furent envoyés en mission avec Larxène. Leur objectif était de récupérer des documents secrets dans un commissariat afin de faire pression sur un haut dirigeant de la police. Roxas se vit confier le simple rôle de surveiller les environs tandis que les deux autres fouillaient la pièce. Malgré Larxène et son comportement sadique envers Roxas – elle lui fit croire à plusieurs reprises que quelqu'un arrivait, le poussant à brandir son arme comme un demeuré à chaque fois – tout se passa pour le mieux.

Le lendemain, Axel apprit que le policier sur lequel ils étaient supposés faire pression était le responsable de l'enquête sur la disparition de Roxas, raison pour laquelle ils ne furent pas envoyés pour exercer le chantage.

Une nuit, on leur donna l'ordre d'assassiner un membre d'un groupe criminel rival. Sans aucune explication. Axel et Roxas se rendirent à son immeuble où le premier tendit un foulard au second.

- Mets ça.

- T'en mets pas toi ! protesta Roxas.

- Ils me reconnaitraient avec mes cheveux, mentit Axel. Ça sert à rien.

- Je suis censé faire équipe avec toi, ils sauront qui je suis.

Malin ! Il l'avait eu sur ce coup. Axel haussa les épaules : tant pis pour lui !

- Xemnas aimerait que ça soit toi qui… le fasses.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point cette mission était essentielle : si c'était effectivement lui qui tuait l'homme, Axel était persuadé qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de retour possible. Il l'aurait définitivement sali, converti au crime et par conséquent, rallié à eux.

Mais était-ce réellement possible de changer à ce point la personnalité d'un être humain ? Mémoire ou non, les valeurs de Roxas étaient peut-être encore là, quelque part. Et un premier meurtre était toujours éprouvant, Axel se souvenait encore du sien.

- Je vais le faire, assura Roxas.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de la victime.

- Il va falloir être rapide, souffla Axel. On entre, on le tue, et on se casse.

- Ça marche.

Axel frappa violemment la porte de son pied, une fois, deux fois. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée et ils entrèrent rapidement. Ils trouvèrent l'homme dans sa chambre, allongé dans les bras d'une femme qui hurla lorsqu'elle vit les armes qu'ils braquaient sur eux. Son amant se redressa lentement, tentant de masquer sa peur.

- Tire, souffla Axel.

Mais Roxas était paralysé. Ses yeux allaient de la femme à l'homme, de l'homme à la femme. Son arme tremblait dans ses mains. Jamais Axel ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi tiraillé, désespéré. Terrorisé.

- Putain… grogna-t-il. On n'a pas le temps, Roxas.

Il se revit soudain, ce fameux jour où sa première victime s'était effondrée face à lui. Il se rappela l'horreur, le dégout profond qu'il avait ressenti. Et ce visage qui l'avait hanté pendant des nuits. Se laissant gagner par la pitié, il tira. La femme hurla de plus belle en voyant mourir son mari, amant, client, peu importait.

- On se casse ! ordonna Axel.

Déjà des bruits se faisaient entendre depuis l'extérieur. Axel s'empara du bras de Roxas et le tira derrière, l'extirpant de sa contemplation morbide du cadavre. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, gravirent les escaliers à toute allure, poursuivis par les cris d'hommes et de femmes qui ne leur voulaient certainement pas du bien. L'Organisation XIII effrayait en règle générale, mais dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait fuir que tenter le diable.

Ils arrivèrent à un étage donnant sur une passerelle qu'ils traversèrent jusqu'à l'immeuble voisin. Axel se retourna un instant, juste à temps pour apercevoir trois hommes et une femme qui arrivaient sur le pont suspendu. Il poussa Roxas à l'intérieur et le rejoignit, se cachant derrière un des murs encadrant l'entrée.

- Reste caché ! ordonna-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour voir leurs poursuivants.

Ils étaient armés. Certainement de sympathiques collègues de l'homme qu'ils venaient de tuer. Mais ils avaient le désavantage d'être à découvert et mal réveillés, quand eux étaient à l'abri et en pleine forme. Axel tira quelques coups rapides et les corps valsèrent bientôt dans le vide. Il se leva d'un bond et dévala les escaliers, Roxas derrière lui.

- Posez vos armes.

Un policier se tenait entre eux et l'étage suivant, une arme pointée sur eux. Axel serra les dents : il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Posez vos armes ou je vous descends.

Axel et Roxas tendirent les bras, le premier s'apprêtant à obéir tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'en sortir. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se baisser, Roxas frappait le visage du policier avec son revolver, le faisant s'écrouler dans les escaliers. Axel en profita pour le rejoindre et lui tirer une balle dans le crane.

- Franchement, bravo ! s'exclama Axel, euphorique. T'es un boulet quand il faut tirer, mais t'assures dans les situations désespérées !

Ils finirent par parvenir à rentrer chez eux. Axel referma la porte derrière lui puis s'appuya contre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Devant lui, Roxas s'effondra, peinant à respirer.

- Et ben… je me souvenais pas… que t'avais aussi peu d'endurance, parvint à lancer Axel.

Ils avaient couru sans interruption à travers la ville et s'il en avait l'habitude, son otage, lui, ne devait pas avoir eu à fuir très souvent dans son joli monde. Il était si écarlate qu'Axel se demanda s'il n'était pas sur le point de le perdre. Il se voyait déjà expliquer à Xemnas que Roxas était mort parce qu'il avec trop couru. C'aurait été con, comme fin de mission.

- Reste pas recroquevillé comme ça, soupira Axel en s'approchant du blond.

Il le força à s'asseoir normalement, appuya son dos contre le lit.

- Essaie de te calmer, tu vas me faire de l'hyperventilation et j'ai pas de sac plastique qui soit pas rempli d'armes ou de trucs dégueulasses. Respire plus lentement.

Peu à peu, le rythme de sa respiration revint à la normale et Roxas reprit une couleur à peu près claire. Axel alla chercher un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Voilà qu'il devait jouer les infirmières maintenant !

- Je vais me doucher, déclara-t-il en tendant le verre à Roxas. Essaie de rester en vie pendant ce temps.

Roxas trouva la force de sortir un « très drôle », puis ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'Axel le rejoignit après s'être lavé, il s'était en endormi. Son hôte poussa un soupir puis s'approcha de lui.

- Eh, réveille-toi feignasse. Je t'ai dit de pas mourir pendant que je me douchais.

Ses paupières se levèrent sur deux billes bleues qui se plantèrent sur ce qui se trouvait devant elles : le linge qui entourait la taille d'Axel. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien remarquer et se retourna. Il alla chercher dans l'armoire un caleçon qu'il enfila, ignorant si Roxas continuait à l'observer ou non.

- On peut pas prendre le risque que tu t'évanouisses à chaque mission où il faut un peu courir. Tu vas me faire une heure de course tous les matins dès aujourd'hui.

- Une heure ? s'écria Roxas.

Ah, de l'énergie il en avait pour protester, hein !

- Une heure !

- Et tu courras aussi ?

Axel se retourna vers Roxas, l'air de dire « j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de courir une heure par jour ? ». Le blond le fusilla du regard.

- Je te suivrai en moto.

- Parce que t'as une moto ?

- Ouais, enfin c'était une moto dans une autre vie.

- Pourquoi tu l'utilises jamais ?

- Parce que l'essence, le truc qui fait marcher la moto, ça coûte cher !

- Et tu comptes en utiliser pour me regarder courir tous les jours ? répliqua Roxas.

« Ton répondant te sauvera pas, mon vieux ! »

- Seulement la première fois, les suivantes je t'attendrai sur le bateau de notre pote, deux glaces à la main. Si quand tu arrives, ta glace est fondue, tu n'y auras pas le droit. Bon, je peux aussi la bouffer en attendant.

À la mine que fit Roxas, Axel devina qu'il n'aurait pas droit aux questions habituelles avant qu'ils s'endorment . Il sourit à la perspective de la paix que sa brillante idée venait de lui accorder. Le blond partit se doucher sans un mot. Lorsqu'il revint, il se mit en caleçon et se coucha en grommelant un « bonne nuit » qui ne venait pas du cœur. Axel dut contenir un rire moqueur. Qu'il l'apprécie ou non, embêter Roxas était un loisir tout à fait passionnant.

Cependant, après quelques minutes, le silence qui avait envahi la chambre finit par le mettre mal à l'aise, et il se surprit à regretter l'habituelle curiosité de son colocataire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Axel eut l'agréable surprise de se faire réveiller par un coussin qui vint s'écraser violemment contre visage. Il se redressa d'un bond, prêt à se défendre. Roxas se tenait vers la fenêtre, tout habillé. Il l'ouvrit, puis alluma toutes les lumières, agressant au passage les yeux endormis d'Axel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est quelle heure ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit une fois ?

- Je t'ai dit pleins de trucs, grommela Axel en cherchant son portable.

- Le matin, on peut croiser des gens qui courent sur le port. De six à neuves heures, la chaleur est encore supportable, c'est le meilleur moment pour faire un footing.

Axel crut qu'il allait exploser lorsqu'il vit l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son vieux téléphone : six heures. Il était six heures du matin. Roxas voulait le tuer.

- Donc, poursuivit Roxas en ouvrant l'armoire, il faut que j'aille courir maintenant.

Il balança des habits à Axel devant ce dernier qui l'observait, bouchée bée. Ah bon, il voulait jouer à ça ?

- Tu rêves, se ressaisit enfin Axel. Tu rêves complétement !

- Oh, si tu veux pas m'accompagner c'est pas grave, fit Roxas en haussant les épaules. Au pire, je risque quoi ? Me perdre un peu ?

Le salaud. Il savait qu'Axel ne le laisserait jamais partir seul. Il s'imaginait déjà lancer à Xemnas : « Euuuh, en fait il est allé faire un footing tout seul, donc, ben, c'est con, je l'ai perdu «

- Tu fais chier, se résigna-t-il en enfilant le pull que Roxas lui avait choisi.

Il devait reconnaître que le blond était plutôt malin dans son genre. Il espérait certainement le convaincre ainsi de renoncer à le forcer à courir les prochains jours, mais s'il croyait gagner contre Axel aussi facilement, il se trompait. S'il fallait qu'il se réveille tous les matins pour aller entraîner le gamin, il le ferait !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au garage sous-terrain, Axel désigna sa moto. Roxas resta silencieux et il en conclut qu'ils en pensaient exactement la même chose : elle ne ressemblait à rien.

Autrefois noire, elle balançait désormais entre le gris, le beige et la rouille. Son siège était à moitié explosé et de la mousse jaune en sortait. Le phare avant avait la vitre brisée et ça ne se voyait pas, mais le guidon peinait à tourner. Une épave.

- Voilà ce qu'on a quand on se contente d'acheter légalement, ironisa Axel.

- C'est… murmura Roxas.

- C'est moche, tu peux le dire !

Il grimpa à l'avant et fit signe à Roxas de faire de même, derrière lui. Il lui indiqua les hanses à l'arrière qui permettaient de s'accrocher.

- Dans la rue, les gens ont des casques, fit remarquer Roxas.

- Tu vois mes cheveux rentrer dans un casque ? répliqua Axel.

La moto démarra dans un vrombissement sourd, laissant une trainée de fumée noire derrière elle.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, Axel s'était lassé de devoir attendre Roxas avec sa moto. Il lui avait rappelé le point d'arrivée – le bateau du vieux marin, sur le port – et l'avait laissé à sa course. Lorsque Roxas arriva enfin, Axel lui tendit un bâtonnet.

- Trop tard, elle a fondu !

Roxas ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter de récupérer son souffle. Axel lui tapota dans le dos, moqueur.

- Le papi est sur son bateau, du coup je te propose qu'on trouve un nouvel objectif.

Il lui désigna un vieux phare hors d'état depuis des années, un peu plus loin. Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

- Ils l'ont remplacé par un nouveau phare, plus moderne. Du coup celui-là reste là, juste pour faire joli. Bon, ça te rajoute quelques marches, mais si ça peut te consoler, on y a une superbe vue sur la mer !

Ainsi, tous les matins où ils n'avaient pas de mission, Axel et Roxas se rendirent au port. Le premier allait d'abord faire un tour en moto, puis au bout d'un certain temps, achetait les deux glaces et attendait le second au sommet du phare. Les premiers jours, Roxas ne put jamais manger la sienne. Mais après une semaine d'efforts, il arriva dans le dos d'Axel et la lui prit des mains. Lorsque son mentor se retourna vers lui, il affichait, malgré la sueur et son souffle saccadé, un regard victorieux. Ils restèrent donc là, à déguster leur glace tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Il fallut encore quelques jours pour qu'ils consentissent à arrêter cette compétition absurde.

Axel grimpait tranquillement les marches du phare, ses deux glaces à la main, s'attendant à voir débarquer Roxas d'ici quelques minutes. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il vit que sa place était déjà occupée par ce dernier, qui dégustait sa propre glace.

- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une seconde.

Axel ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

- Tu progresses vite, remarqua-t-il plus tard, alors que midi approchait.

- Je récupère vite, rectifia Roxas.

- J'imagine que c'est inutile de continuer à te faire courir…

Le regard du blond s'éclaira.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Tu tiens le coup, toi, avec les missions ?

Roxas haussa les épaules, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

- J'ai jamais été autant épuisé de ma vie, concéda-t-il. Même si celle dont je me souviens n'est pas très longue.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de dormir !

Ils rirent tous deux, puis Roxas se tourna vers Axel.

- Ça veut dire qu'on reviendra plus là ?

L'air un peu peiné du blond contamina presque le grand assassin qu'était Axel. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de revenir sur le phare, en effet.

- Même si j'ai détesté courir, le truc qui me motivait, c'était la perspective de me retrouver sur ce phare, à la fin. À discuter avec toi.

Axel se raidit. Il était censé jouer au grand ami de Roxas, pas le devenir. Mais s'il voulait garder le blond sous son contrôle, il fallait qu'il lui concède certaines choses.

- On reviendra des fois, le soir. On doit avoir une belle vue sur le coucher du soleil.

Et, malgré lui, le sourire de Roxas qui suivit son annonce lui réchauffa le cœur.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la moto d'Axel, garée non loin du phare et cadenassée à une barrière, Roxas décida qu'il était temps de recommencer à fouiller dans la vie de son « ami » :

- Pourquoi t'en voles pas une meilleure de moto ?

« De quoi je me mêle, petit canari ? » Axel ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi c'était le canari qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour définir son otage. Les cheveux, peut-être. Le fait qu'il piaille sans arrêt, sinon.

- Je le fais, en général. Des putains de motos de riches. Mais je les garde pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai déjà une.

- Mais tu l'aimes pas.

- J'ai dit qu'elle était moche, ça veut pas dire que je l'aime pas. T'es moche et on est bien potes.

Roxas tenta de le frapper dans le ventre, mais Axel l'évita. Le blond se cogna le poing contre la moto et poussa un cri de douleur. Axel en profita pour changer de sujet.

À vrai dire, cette moto, il se l'était acheté avec sa première paie de l'Organisation XIII. On lui avait expliqué qu'il lui fallait impérativement un véhicule, et Axel avait donc dépensé l'intégralité de sa prime pour un vieux tas de ferraille bon marché. C'était l'époque où voler une moto ou une voiture lui paraissait trop risqué. Au final, il avait fini par s'y attacher : c'était, à son souvenir, la dernière chose un minimum coûteuse qu'il s'était acheté. Le reste, il l'avait volé. Il était parfois tenté de garder une autre bécane dérobée, mais un regard sur sa vieille moto en ruine le faisait changer d'avis. C'était tout à fait ridicule, il en avait conscience, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était hors de question qu'il en parle à Roxas. Ou à quiconque.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur immeuble, Roxas tentait de se défendre des accusations d'Axel, ce dernier ayant assuré que s'il était arrivé avant lui au phare, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait triché.

- C'était juste impossible que tu arrives avant moi ! C'est pas humain !

- Peut-être que je suis pas humain, fit Roxas en haussant les épaules.

- T'es surtout un putain de tricheur, répliqua Axel, t'as pris un bus ? T'as volé un vélo ?

- Et pourquoi j'aurais pas volé une voiture ? Ou une moto ?

- Tu sais conduire, maintenant ?

- Bah… c'est à toi de me le dire, marmonna Roxas avant de demander, plein d'espoir : je savais conduire ?

- Non.

- Oh…

Ils étaient arrivés devant leur porte d'entrée, Axel sortit la clé de la poche avant de son jean l'inséra dans le verrou.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? proposa Roxas. Avec ta moto…

Axel ouvrit la porte tout se tournant vers lui, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Ah, bah oui, c'est une bonne idée ça !

- Sérieux ? s'épanouit Roxas.

- Non.

Face à la mine déconfite de Roxas, Axel éclata de rire. Rire qui s'éteignit à l'instant où ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Tranquillement assise sur le lit d'Axel, Larxène astiquait son arme avec un de ses tee-shirts.

Elle tourna son visage à la beauté froide vers eux, leur adressa un sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur déchirer le ventre pour voir quelle couleur avaient leurs entrailles.

- Vous vous amusez bien on dirait !

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous dans m…notre appartement ?

- Tu appelles ça un appartement, toi ? ricana Larxène. J'avais oublié à quel point il était petit… vous vivez comment le fait que votre salon, votre chambre et votre entrée soient une seule et même pièce ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? répéta Axel.

Larxène jeta un œil au sol, vérifiant certainement qu'elle ne risquait pas de poser l'une de ses bottes à talons sur un cafard ou un morceau de pizza abandonné là, puis se leva. Elle toisa Roxas sans retenue, puis s'adressa à Axel :

- Et c'est encore plus sale qu'avant ici !

- T'es venue pour critiquer ou t'as une bonne raison de squatter mon lit ?

- Comment elle a pu rentrer ? demanda Roxas.

- Elle a gardé les clés que ton co-équipier lui avait filées avant que tu ne débarques. Une autre de toutes ces choses que tu as oubliées, certainement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Axel possédait à l'origine deux paires de clé de l'appartement mais durant la période où Larxène et lui avaient pris l'habitude de se voir, elle s'était appropriée l'une d'elle. Depuis, elle ne l'avait jamais rendue et Axel avait fini par ne plus y penser. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle débarquait chez lui depuis au moins deux ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans… s'apprêta à répéter pour la troisième fois Axel.

- Je viens vous annoncer qu'on a une mission ce soir, le coupa Larxène.

- On ? répéta Roxas.

- Oui, « on », toi, le mec qui te sert de colocataire et moi. Tu n'as pas oublié le sens du mot « on », tout de même ? Axel n'a pas eu le temps de te l'expliquer, depuis presque un mois ?

Le concerné s'avança d'un pas inconsciemment.

- Et comment se fait-il qu'on ait l'honneur de faire équipe avec toi ?

Larxène ramena une fois de plus ses yeux de serpent sur lui, son sourire fourbe figé sur son visage. Un peu plus, et Axel jurait qu'elle se mettait à siffler avec une langue fourchue. « Vipère. »

- On m'a confié la mission de veiller à ce que Roxas exécute bien les ordres.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait croire à Xemnas que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Le sourire de Larxène s'élargit.

- C'est Saïx, qui m'a demandé de le faire. Tu es un excellent menteur, Axel. Quand tu dis que Roxas a tiré sur vos victimes, on te croit. Mais ton protégé, lui, a encore beaucoup à réapprendre. Ça se lit sur son visage.

Axel se contraignit à adopter une attitude sûre de lui. Derrière lui, Roxas peinait certainement à comprendre la lutte qui se livrait devant lui.

- Tu sous-entends que j'aurais menti ? sourit-il. C'est pas mon genre.

- À peine ! ricana la blonde. Et de toute façon, on va vérifier ça aujourd'hui même !

* * *

Les lumières s'allumèrent les unes après les autres, éclairant progressivement le local. Larxène s'avança vers le centre de la salle, suivie par l'écho du claquement de ses talons sur le sol. Axel repéra immédiatement la raison pour laquelle elle les avait emmenés là : au milieu de la pièce, bâillonnée, ligotée à une chaise, une femme les fixait avec le regard d'une proie en panique. À ses côtés, Roxas s'était figé.

- Je vous présente Sophia Grimm ! Membre d'un groupe criminel dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom tant il est sans intérêt. Seulement, Saïx m'a demandé de tester Roxas, et il fallait quelqu'un.

Larxène se pencha à l'arrière de la chaise de la femme, comme pour resserrer ses liens.

- Il se trouve que son groupe aurait provoqué le nôtre un beau jour. Xemnas a bien évidemment ignoré leur pathétique appel. Mais voilà, je me suis dit, tant qu'à faire, autant prendre un ennemi pour tester notre petit amnésique !

Larxène se retourna vers Roxas, la fameuse arme qu'elle avait nettoyée dans la main.

- Tue-la, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel la prisonnière tenta de se débattre, ses cris étouffés par son bâillon, l'affolement lisible dans ses yeux. Puis Roxas se dirigea vers elle, à la grande surprise d'Axel. Il voulut le suivre mais Larxène lui fit signe de rester immobile. Elle s'approcha de Roxas, lui mit l'arme entre les mains puis se rendit auprès d'Axel, non sans avoir adressé un sourire terrifiant au blond.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, lui souffla Axel, depuis quand Saïx se mêle de ma mission ?

- Depuis qu'il pense qu'elle ne te convient pas, répondit Larxène dans un chuchotement.

- Je m'en sors parfaitement, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Roxas s'était planté face à la femme mais il ne la visait pas. Axel doutait fortement de sa capacité à assassiner quelqu'un de sang-froid, en particulier dans cette situation.

- Il va le faire, assura-t-il.

Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment.

- J'espère pour toi, murmura Larxène, les yeux rivés sur la scène devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que s'il ne tire pas, tu auras bien du mal à garder la mission.

Axel se raidit. Le cousin de Roxas était toujours dans le coma et Marluxia et Xigbar n'avaient pas trouvé Riku. Xemnas avait envoyé Lexaeus à son tour pour accélérer les choses mais la situation semblait ne toujours pas se débloquer. Peut-être Xemnas hésitait-il à continuer son « investissement à long terme », autrement dit, la mission d'Axel consistant à faire croire à Roxas qu'il était un membre de leur Organisation. Ce qui signifiait que la fameuse prime censée permettre à Axel de voguer loin d'Illusiopolis risquait de lui passer entre les doigts. Il serra les poings.

« Tire, bon sang ! »

Mais Roxas persistait à fixer la femme qui se déchainait comme jamais. Larxène ricanait, ravie du spectacle. Axel voulut se rendre auprès de lui, mais à nouveau elle l'en empêcha.

- Tire lui une balle dans la tête, Roxas ! s'écria Axel. Elle a tué des gens, elle vaut pas la peine que tu mettes en danger ta place au sein de l'Organisation XIII !

Sa voix résonna : treize, treize, treize…

Le blond se retourna vers lui, lui lança un regard déchirant.

- Elle est désarmées, elle est ligotée ! protesta-t-il.

Ligotée, ligotée, ligotée…

- T'en as tué des dizaines comme ça avant ton amnésie ! Arrête de réfléchir et fais-le !

Fais-le, fais le…

- Tic. Tac. Le temps passe !

- Il va le faire, répéta Axel à l'intention de Larxène.

- Ah, ça m'étonnerait ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, je pense.

Plus beaucoup de temps ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de temps ? Il n'y avait pas une bombe à retardement dans la pièce qu'il sache… Larxène n'était tout de même pas tarée à ce point ?

Derrière Roxas, la femme continuait à se débattre vivement.

- C'est inhumain de tuer quelqu'un comme ça !

- On est inhumains ! s'exclama Axel sans réfléchir. Tu l'es, tu l'étais ! Si tu veux rester avec nous, fais pas le con et bute-moi cette pétasse !

- Trop tard, souffla Larxène.

Au même instant, la femme, parvenue à se libérer de ses liens par il ne savait quel miracle – si on pouvait appeler ça un miracle – se leva subitement, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur Roxas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'approcher de son arme, Axel brandit la sienne et tira tant de fois que lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, son corps se vida de son sang à une vitesse affolante. Axel se retourna vers Larxène, saisit les cheveux de sa nuque qu'il tira violement vers le bas, l'obligeant à lever le menton.

- T'as détaché ses liens, avant, hein ! Quand tu t'es baissée derrière sa chaise !

- Il fallait bien s'amuser un peu, grimaça de douleur Larxène.

- Il aurait pu crever !

- Et alors ? murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais ?

Il la relâcha subitement, le trouble ayant pris la place de la colère. Il se retourna vers Roxas qui contemplait le sang dont son corps avait été éclaboussé, stoïque. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à lui et lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il lui fallut quelques efforts pour ignorer l'horreur qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Regarde-moi.

Roxas leva lentement son visage vers lui. Quelques taches de sang l'avaient atteint, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

- Je t'ai dit de tirer, non ? T'as oublié tout ce que je t'ai raconté ? T'es censé être capable de faire ça. Ce que tu viens de faire… de ne pas faire, plutôt, ça va foutre la merde !

- Désolé, articula le blond sans le quitter des yeux.

Il y avait maintenant du défi dans son expression, et Axel l'aurait volontiers frappé si ça n'avait pas risqué de faire échouer sa mission… mission qui, de toute façon, était désormais bien compromise.

- Je crois qu'un petit tour chez notre chef s'impose, annonça joyeusement Larxène lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau. J'ai des nouvelles sympathiques pour lui !

* * *

Roxas dut attendre dans un des salons de la villa de Xemnas tandis qu'Axel et Larxène rejoignaient les autres dans le bureau de chef. Ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas, mais ils y retrouvèrent Saïx, Demyx, Xaldin, Zexion, Vexen et Luxord. Hormis leur supérieur et les membres envoyés à la poursuite de Riku, ils étaient tous là.

- C'était nécessaire de convoquer tout le monde ?

- Le sort de Roxas a été décidé par tous les membres de l'Organisation, comme toute décision essentielle, répondit Saïx. Si l'on doit en débattre à nouveau, il est normal que nous soyons tous réunis… dans la limite du possible.

Marluxia avait beau être absent, Axel voyait en Larxène et plus particulièrement Xaldin deux dangers tout aussi grands. S'ils parvenaient à convaincre Saïx – ou Xemnas, s'il se décidait à se ramener – la mission d'Axel prendrait fin.

- Je pige pas, soupira Demyx, il a pas voulu tirer sur la femme, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?

Xaldin se dégagea du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

- Axel est incapable de manipuler correctement le gamin pour en tirer ce qu'il faut, déclara-t-il. Avec moi, il aurait tué la femme, et il aurait adoré.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, rétorqua froidement Axel. Il a beau avoir oublié son passé, il lui reste des traits de caractère.

- Comment serait-ce possible, puisqu'il est amnésique ? le contredit Larxène. Il est censé avoir perdu la mémoire, c'est toute sa vie qui a été effacée. Tu n'avais qu'à tout réécrire et à le former comme tu le souhaitais.

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait, si on m'avait confié cette mission.

Xaldin ne quittait pas Axel des yeux et ce dernier devait puiser dans toute sa patience pour garder une attitude plus ou moins décontractée.

- Malheureusement Larxène, tu as tort.

La voix de Vexen sonna comme une délivrance aux oreilles d'Axel. Il repéra Zexion qui, malgré son mutisme, semblait approuver les dires de son collège.

- Une amnésie n'est jamais complète. Dans le cas de Roxas, ce sont tous les souvenirs concernant sa vie qui ont été effacés. Il ne sait plus qui il a été. Il a oublié jusqu'aux gens qui l'entouraient. Néanmoins, il ne peut pas tout avoir oublié. Comme Axel l'a dit dans ses rapports, Roxas se souvient de la plupart des objets du quotidien, des choses qui l'entourent, il est capable de parler et de marcher. Il n'a pas oublié les choses qu'il a apprises par le passé, seuls ses souvenirs ont été effacés.

- S'il a oublié le moment où on lui a appris quelque chose, comment peut-il s'en souvenir ? demanda Demyx. C'est pas logique ton truc.

- La mémoire sémantique n'est pas gérée par la même partie du cerveau que la mémoire épisodique, lorsque la seconde est touchée, la première peut tout à fait fonctionner.

Le silence qui suivit la phrase de Vexen dut lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait une langue qui leur était inconnue.

- Euh, ouais, d'accord, fit Demyx avant de se mettre à jouer avec un bouton de sa chemise.

- Les souvenirs personnels, concernant la vie de Roxas, peuvent être touchés, mais ce qu'il a appris, non. J'imagine que je vais vous épargner des explications sur la mémoire non-déclarative.

Ca expliquait bien des choses. Axel se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû en discuter avec Vexen avant. Mais il restait un détail qui clochait :

- Il y a des choses dont Roxas ne se souvenait pas, comme le métro ou la télévision, expliqua Axel. Comment ça se fait ?

- Ce sont probablement des choses qu'il n'a jamais connues, répondit Vexen.

- Le métro, je veux bien, mais la télé…

- Les hautes familles n'en possèdent pas, intervint Saïx. Ça fait longtemps que les téléviseurs ont été remplacés par des écrans tactiles qui font parfois la taille d'un mur entier.

C'était donc ça… Toutes les vérités qu'Axel pensait avoir rappelées à Roxas, il les lui avait en fait réellement apprises. Et s'il se souvenait d'autres choses, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il les avait déjà connues et ne les avait jamais oubliées. « Il ne savait donc réellement pas ce qu'était une glace à l'eau de mer… putain, le monde des riches ça craint. » Larxène s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est fascinant tout ce qu'on apprend aujourd'hui sur la mémoire et les télés des riches, vraiment ! Mais quel rapport ça a avec le fait que Roxas soit incapable de descendre quelqu'un ?

- Ses souvenirs effacés, sa personnalité entière est fragilisée, expliqua Vexen. Il est donc possible de la remanier, mais ce n'est pas une page vierge sur laquelle on peut écrire ce qu'on souhaite. Roxas a conservé ce qu'il a appris durant sa vie, et cela ne comprend pas uniquement les choses qui l'entourent et des capacités comme marcher, raisonner ou parler. Ses traits de caractères sont effectivement toujours présents, ses valeurs aussi.

Axel lança un regard victorieux à Larxène, mais la suite du discours de Vexen effaça sa joie en un instant :

- Il est cependant possible de les modifier, puisque Roxas est à la merci de ce que nous lui racontons. Il peut y avoir un conflit entre ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'on lui dit qu'il ressent, ce qui explique qu'il refuse de tuer quelqu'un. Mais un bon manipulateur peut modifier ce comportement.

Axel attendit que Xaldin en profite, et ça ne rata évidemment pas. Il assura qu'il était la personne la plus apte à le remplacer, que si on lui confiait Roxas, il n'aurait pas de mal à le faire faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Axel n'en était pas si sûr, mais il se garda bien d'intervenir, préférant d'abord observer. Comme il l'avait appris à Roxas : « pas de précipitation ».

- Ca ne marcherait pas, le contredit Larxène à la plus grande surprise d'Axel. Ça ne marcherait pas, parce qu'il se demanderait pourquoi on le change subitement d'équipe. Il perdrait confiance en nous. Et t'es carrément flippant, tu vas nous le perdre, le gosse.

- Je suis du même avis qu'elle, approuva Luxord. Ce serait très mal joué que de le changer subitement d'entourage.

- D'accord avec eux ! lança Demyx.

Ah, ça devenait intéressant ! Axel se permit un léger sourire, lança un regard à Saïx. Ce dernier faisait comme lui, observait sans intervenir. Tout comme Zexion, qui par moment se mettait à scruter Axel comme s'il allait y lire quelque chose de complétement incroyable. Qu'il essaie.

- De toute manière, la mission est clairement un échec, ajouta Larxène.

Evidemment, c'était trop beau. Axel reporta son attention sur elle, impatient de voir quel stratagème elle avait préparé.

- Riku est introuvable et nous avons un membre de sa famille avec nous. Le cousin de Roxas est dans le coma, inutile jusqu'à sa majorité de toute façon. Roxas sera majeur encore après lui, et on ne sait pas si l'amnésie durera éternellement. Quant à sa petite sœur, elle est tout à fait inaccessible et vous le savez. On risque de voir nous échapper toute la fortune de leur famille alors qu'une solution toute simple nous permettrait d'avoir au moins la part de Riku.

Elle était parvenue à attirer l'attention de tous les membres présents. Axel, lui, sentait le pire arriver.

- Peu importe où Riku se trouve, si on le souhaite, il est possible de faire circuler une information au-delà des frontières, au-delà même de la guerre ou de la mer. Pour cela, il faut bien sûr que l'information en vaille la peine ! Quoi de mieux que la mort d'un gosse d'une des familles les plus influentes de la ville, dans d'atroces circonstances ? On pourrait découper son corps en plusieurs morceaux, prendre une photo qu'on transmettrait à la presse, puis envoyer par colis un morceau de corps aux ambassades des pays voisins. Riku comprendrait qu'on ne plaisante pas et prendrait peur. Il se ramènerait donc pour protéger le reste de sa famille… et on n'aurait plus qu'à l'attraper.

Un silence glacé s'était installé dans la pièce. Demyx avait les yeux tant écarquillés qu'il en faisait presque peur. Xaldin affichait une mine balançant entre l'exaltation et l'envie : certainement aurait-il adoré avoir eu cette idée. Luxord était pensif, tout comme Vexen. Zexion persistait à scruter Axel, attendant certainement une réaction de sa part. Quant à Saïx, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Centre de leur attention, Larxène jouissait de leur réaction. Elle se tourna vers Axel.

- Tu pourrais même mener cette mission toi-même ! Comme ça, tu ne nous reprocheras pas de t'avoir volé ta prime.

Il resta immobile, soutenant le regard plein de défi de la femme. Il était incapable de définir ce qu'il ressentait exactement en cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de l'étrangler.

- Ça me semble être une bonne idée, déclara finalement Luxord. En sacrifiant un pion, on attire le Roi.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, murmura Axel.

- Si, c'en est un, lui susurra Larxène. Et on dirait que tu as perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Xaldin.

Cet intérêt soudain de sa part n'était certainement pas sincère, mais Axel s'en moqua.

- C'est une idée ridicule, sourit-il. Riku est un lâche, il n'a pas abandonné sa famille pour rien. Il ne reviendrait pas.

- Il a fui, pensant qu'ils étaient hors de danger vu qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à leur fortune, répliqua Larxène.

- S'il tenait à eux, il les aurait emmenés avec lui.

- Peut-être les pensait-il plus en sécurité loin de lui ?

Sous son sourire apparent, Axel sentait l'irrépressible envie de la frapper monter lentement. Il s'adossa tranquillement au mur derrière lui, sans rompre le contact visuel.

- Ton plan ne marchera jamais. Il ne ferait que nous faire perdre un otage important.

- Otage que tu as bien du mal à contenir, dit Xaldin. Arrête de te débattre, c'est fini, Larxène a raison.

- Ce n'est pas fini. Xemnas n'a rien validé.

- Xemnas n'est pas là, fit Larxène, tout sourire. On est censés prendre les décisions ensemble, non ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle en tendant les bras, radieuse. Axel darda son regard sur Demyx, mais il détourna les yeux. Saïx n'intervint pas plus que lui.

Elle s'avança vers la porte du bureau et Axel sentit un courant de panique le traverser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que tu n'oses pas faire, toi.

Elle jubilait, et Axel dut se forcer à ne pas lui fracasser le visage contre le mur. Il était par contre incapable de conserver son allure détachée. Les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison : Larxène allait assassiner sauvagement Roxas. Sa mission serait foutue. Il ne recevrait pas sa prime. Il serait la risée de l'Organisation XIII. Et Roxas allait finir en morceaux.

Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui poussa Axel à s'interposer, menaçant Larxène de sa hauteur. Il avança de plusieurs pas, la forçant à reculer. Il était conscient que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, mais il s'en moquait.

- C'est ma mission, la défia-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

- J'aurais juré que tu aurais tout fait pour en être débarrassé, pourtant, c'est étonnant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Axel ? C'est l'argent qui te fait tourner la tête, ou ton petit protégé ?

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Sur la mission, ou sur Roxas ?

Axel s'écarta d'elle, afficha à nouveau son sourire moqueur.

- Ravale tes sous-entendus : lorsqu'il faudra le tuer, je le ferai. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. On peut obtenir beaucoup plus d'argent en le gardant en vie. Et Xemnas m'approuverait s'il était là.

- Ce sont des mensonges, Axel, siffla Larxène. Tu ne fais que mentir depuis bientôt un mois.

- C'est la mission qu'on m'a confié, mentir, oui !

Il surprit un sourire sur le visage de Demyx. Luxord était retourné dans ses pensées, Vexen de même. Axel était désormais persuadé d'avoir gagné.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, il se retourna pour y voir apparaître Xemnas. Larxène lui exposa donc son idée, chacun donna son avis, y compris Axel. Après les avoir écouté, leur chef interrompit le débat en levant la main. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, appela Saïx à ses côtés.

- Des nouvelles de Marluxia et les autres ?

- Ils sont persuadés que Riku ne se trouve pas dans les pays voisins.

- C'était prévisible, vu qu'ils sont désormais en guerre. S'il y était, comme nos informateurs l'ont affirmé, il a dû partir. Dis-leur d'entreprendre les recherches sur le continent voisin. Il a certainement pris la mer.

Saïx hocha la tête, puis Xemnas reporta son attention sur ceux qui se tenaient devant eux, attendant son verdict. Il rompit finalement la tension ambiante, déclarant qu'il était arrivé en retard car il avait discuté avec Roxas. Axel n'afficha pas son mécontentement : les choses étaient donc très mal parties.

- Il s'est montré particulièrement convainquant, décréta pourtant Xemnas. Il est persuadé d'être l'un des nôtres et culpabilise de ne pas parvenir à satisfaire les attentes de son « mentor ».

Il esquissa un sourire à l'adresse d'Axel. Et c'était d'autant plus surprenant que c'était extrêmement rare.

- Qu'il soit incapable de tuer quelqu'un n'est pas si important : il croit qu'il est notre allié, et surtout, il désire ardemment l'être. La mission se poursuit donc.

Lorsqu'Axel rejoignit Roxas dans le salon où il attendait, il était assis, les poings serrés. Il se leva dès qu'il le vit, livide. Son inquiétude arracha un sourire à Axel.

- Alors ?

- Alors on rentre à la maison.

Roxas sourit à son tour, le rejoignit, avant de se rembrunir.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? On rentre à la maison et tout va bien, ou on rentre à la maison et je me suis fait virer ?

Axel plongea la main dans ses cheveux et le poussa en avant.

- Ca veut dire qu'on rentre à la maison boire une bière à la façon dont t'es parvenu à te sortir de cette merde en séduisant Xemnas. Faudra que tu m'expliques.

Son rire s'éteignit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Saïx à travers l'entrebâillure de la porte. Il dégagea sa main de la chevelure de Roxas d'un mouvement sec. L'ombre de son ancien ami disparut en un instant, précédée par le léger vol de ses cheveux bleus.

* * *

_Les choses se gâtent un peu :) J'ai trèèèès envie de m'étendre sur ce chapitre et de raconter ma vie, mais depuis No Limits j'essaie de me calmer. Si mes remarques sans spoils vous intéresseraient, dîtes-le moi :)_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à le commenter :D Bonne semaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola ! :D Une semaine après, voilà le chapitre suivant ! Plus court que les précédents, comme quoi mon découpage est pas tout à fait équitable. Comme d'hab, un grand merci à Sehaltiel pour sa correction et ses conseils :D Je publie un jour en retard, désolé ^^ _**  
**

_Je vous annonce aussi un truc un peu dingue x) Je fais de la photo de cosplay comme je l'ai peut-être dit, et je vais être interviewée par une radio du Sud de la France dans deux semaines. J'hallucine encore de la nouvelle ahah, bref, si ça vous intéresse de l'entendre, dîtes-le moi et je vous passerai l'adresse du site de la radio en mp :) Ça va parler de l'univers geek en général je pense. _

_Sinon un grand merci aux revieweurs toujours fidèles ! Par contre je remarque que le nombre baisse un peu, et comme je suis une éternelle angoissée de la vie, ça m'inquiète un peu x) Donc euh, si vous êtes là, face à votre écran, n'hésitez pas à me le dire hein ;) _

_**Xoen**, tout vu ! Oui Roxas est marrant à s'y croire à fond x) **Imthebest** oui on saura de leur passé, bien sûr :) Mais je ne dis rien de plus. Et puis, tu risques d'attendre un moment x)**MissManga **c'est là qu'on se demande jusqu'où peut fonctionner la manipulation : est-ce que persuadé de l'avoir déjà fait, Roxas va pouvoir aller à l'encontre de ses valeurs de base en tuant ? Et oui, Larxène est une grande malade x)  
_

_A vous et à ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu, un grand merci :D _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Partie 2 : Le saut**

**(3/3)**

Ça faisait désormais un peu plus d'un mois que Roxas vivait dans le même appartement qu'Axel. Ils s'étaient finalement décidés à faire un peu de ménage. Pour l'occasion, Axel s'était attaché les cheveux en une couette haute. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, son otage avait éclaté de rire. Il lui avait fallu dix bonnes minutes pour qu'il se calme. Ou plutôt pour qu'Axel le calme en lui balançant une éponge humide en pleine face.

Les choses avaient légèrement dégénéré, et les deux avaient fini trempés. Axel avait pris un tee-shirt pour se changer et s'était rendu dans la salle de bain afin de se sécher avec un linge. Puis il s'était vu dans la glace, les cheveux poisseux, la mine joyeuse, une pâte à la main. Il avait l'air de… de rien, à vrai dire.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'amusait comme un gamin en faisant le ménage. C'était ridicule. Il contempla son reflet quelques instants, détacha ses cheveux, essuya l'eau qui restait sur son visage. Peut-être Larxène avait-elle raison de douter. Peut-être Axel perdait-il peu à peu de vue que tout ça n'était qu'une mission. Son amitié avec Roxas était factice, devait l'être.

Il se rappela le regard de Saïx, le jour où il avait été décidé que Roxas resterait sous sa responsabilité. Il signifiait tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, tout ce qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. C'était aussi une mise en garde.

- Fais attention, murmura Axel à son double. Ne te perds pas.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il réalisa qu'il avait certainement passé plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait à l'intérieur. Roxas avait tenté de passer le balai, puis de dépoussiérer les quelques meubles de l'appartement. En réalité, il n'avait fait que déplacer la saleté, et ce n'était pas étonnant : après tout, les riches avaient des domestiques qui faisaient ce genre de chose à leur place. Axel se réjouit de voir son mépris envers Roxas réapparaitre.

- T'as retrouvé ta tête normale, constata Roxas. J'ai essayé de nettoyer comme je pouvais…

Comme il pouvait, oui. L'intention était tout à fait honorable, mais le résultat était là : le pauvre gosse pourri-gâté n'avait certainement pas envie de se salir les mains plus que ça.

- Comme je voyais que je m'en sortais pas trop, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire un truc utile.

Il brandit fièrement une bouteille remplie d'insectes grouillant. Axel resta muet quelques secondes, puis leva un regard stupéfait sur le blond.

- Je crois qu'il y a plus un cafard dans l'appartement !

Les résolutions d'Axel s'envolèrent instantanément, il poussa un soupir amusé, secoua doucement la tête. Vaincu pour des insectes.

- Allez, on laisse tomber le ménage, décida-t-il. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et cette nuit on a une mission. On va se poser en haut ?

* * *

Les jours passèrent, les semaines. Peu à peu, Axel se vit obligé d'admettre la réalité : la réaction qu'il avait eue lors de la réunion chez Xemnas n'était pas uniquement due à la peur d'échouer sa mission. Il avait fini par s'attacher à Roxas malgré lui. Après tout, il n'était pas le gosse de riche qu'il s'était imaginé. Et puis, il fallait bien admettre que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi… bien. Sa vie avait perdu de ses couleurs depuis des années. En particulier depuis que son amitié avec Saïx avait volé en éclats. Il avait tenté de retrouver un semblant de bonheur de diverses façons, mais elles s'étaient toutes achevées sur des échecs.

Là, c'était différent. C'était comme si Roxas et lui étaient faits pour s'entendre, comme si leur complicité était évidente. Axel se doutait que ça avait certainement un lien avec le fait qu'il avait modifié sa personnalité comme il le souhaitait, mais les mots de Vexen résonnaient parfois dans sa tête : Roxas avait préservé certains traits de caractère. Celui qu'Axel avait en face de lui n'était pas qu'un être constitué de mensonges.

Cependant, Roxas avait un caractère un peu plus fort que prévu, il commençait à étouffer de devoir sans cesse obéir à Axel. Il lui fit un jour part du désir de pouvoir sortir seul, ce à quoi son colocataire répondit que c'était impossible puisqu'ils n'avaient qu'une clé, Larxène possédant la deuxième. Roxas n'avait pas insisté…

Jusqu'au jour suivant. Axel et lui devaient se rendre chez Demyx pour lui livrer un colis récupéré la veille. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur : armes, drogue, argent ou même membres humains, c'était tout à fait égal.

Axel enfilait sa veste en cuir lorsque Roxas lança le premier assaut :

- Et si on faisait un double de la clé ?

S'il se souvenait de ça ou s'il l'avait encore vu à la télévision, Axel l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la discussion risquait de mal tourner.

- Ça coûte trop cher, répondit-il tranquillement.

C'était vrai, en plus. Mais ç'aurait été gratuit qu'Axel ne l'aurait pas fait. Donner une clé à Roxas, c'était l'autoriser à circuler librement dans la ville. Et il était censé le garder auprès de lui. Constamment. Il voulait bien comprendre que le gamin rêvât de liberté, mais ce n'était pas non plus évident pour lui.

- Et si je paie ?

Axel soupira. C'était vrai, Xemnas s'était retrouvé forcé de payer le blond pour ses missions afin d'être crédible. L'ironie de la situation mise de côté, ça avait arrangé Axel puisqu'ainsi, ses frais étaient diminués. Mais là, ça devenait plutôt dérangeant.

- On économise pour se casser d'ici, je te rappelle, objecta-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

- Je ferai plus de missions.

- Seul ? ricana Axel.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que tu as perdu la mémoire et depuis t'es pas foutu de buter quelqu'un !

Roxas se renfrogna, se rapprocha d'Axel, levant son petit visage d'angelot vers lui. Non mais, il le défiait du regard !

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi, affirma-t-il.

Axel étouffa un rire : il était sérieux ?

- Te moque pas, je tire mieux que toi.

- Tu _tirais_ mieux que moi, rectifia Axel, moqueur. Et c'est utile de savoir viser quand on n'est pas capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

- Mais ça peut pas coûter si cher ! s'emporta Roxas. C'est juste une clé ! On n'a qu'à menacer le gars pour qu'il nous le fasse gratuitement !

Axel perdit son sourire. Sa patience avait des limites.

- Je t'ai dit non, Roxas.

- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as comme argument ?

Axel aimait rire de tout et préférait se moquer que se mettre en colère. Mais lorsqu'il arrivait à bout, les risques d'explosions étaient grands. Il baissa son visage jusqu'à celui de Roxas, planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le gamin ne tressaillit pas, ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus.

- J'ai pas à te donner d'argument. T'es sous ma responsabilité, c'est moi qui décide.

- Je suis pas ton gosse, répliqua Roxas, tu ne décides pas pour moi ! On est co-équipiers !

- On l'était ! Maintenant je suis responsable de toi ! T'as tout oublié, tu crois que je vais te laisser te perdre ou risquer de te faire tuer ?

- Je suis quand même assez grand pour me débrouiller !

Axel se redressa, toisant Roxas de sa hauteur. C'était un enfant. Un putain d'enfant qui faisait sa crise.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi Larxène aurait droit à une clé et pas moi ! poursuivit le gamin. J'habite avec toi ! On est amis !

« C'est ce que tu crois. »

- Comment ça se fait que je te l'ai pas demandé par le passé ? On faisait comment ? On était constamment collés ? On pouvait pas sortir l'un sans l'autre ? Je suis pas obligé de tout le temps être trainé partout par toi ! J'ai quand même le droit de respirer !

- Ah, tu veux respirer ?

La voix d'Axel était venimeuse. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder son calme, mais il ne tenait plus. Son air dût effrayer Roxas car lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui, le gamin recula.

- T'en as marre d'être tout le temps avec moi ? T'as envie d'un peu de liberté ?

Un pas en avant pour lui, un pas en arrière pour Roxas. Axel sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, une envie irrépressible de hurler sur le gamin se saisit de lui.

- Et tu penses que moi, je ressens quoi ? Ça va faire des semaines que j'ai pas un instant à _moi_ ! T'as débarqué avec ta putain d'amnésie et depuis je passe mon temps à répondre à tes putains de QUESTIONS ! C'est MOI qui ai besoin de respirer !

Roxas était livide. Ils étaient presque arrivés au lit désormais. Lorsqu'Axel avança à nouveau, Roxas trébucha et atterrit sur le matelas, sans pour autant quitter des yeux son mentor. Non, son ravisseur, son geôlier, son ennemi. Axel avait failli tout perdre de vue : Roxas était sa victime. Et accessoirement, il lui pourrissait la vie.

- Tu crois que c'est un plaisir pour moi de me trimballer un gamin capricieux incapable de buter quelqu'un ?! cracha-t-il au visage de Roxas. Tu manques de nous tuer à chaque mission, regarde ce que t'es devenu ! Un BOULET ! Alors si tu veux te casser, BARRE-TOI ! Va te perdre dans la banlieue, va te faire violer puis tuer par des connards ! Ça me fera de l'air !

Le regard de Roxas interrompit subitement son flot de paroles venimeuses, sa colère redescendit brusquement. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de s'emparer de son cœur et de le serrer violemment. Il recula un peu, sans lâcher sa victime des yeux. Il l'avait brisé.

Puis il se ressaisit, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Après une courte réflexion, il enferma Roxas à clé.

* * *

Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ? Si par miracle sa mission n'était pas un échec après ça, il allait lui falloir énormément d'efforts pour que la relation qu'il avait construite avec Roxas redevînt comme avant la dispute. Il aurait dû retourner à l'appartement et s'excuser, mais Axel se suspectait d'être capable de l'étrangler s'il l'énervait encore.

Il se rappela ses yeux et un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Puis, soudainement furieux, il frappa la vitre avant d'une voiture à coté de laquelle il passait. Comment pouvait-il ressentir de la _culpabilité_ ? Qu'est-ce que ce putain de gosse lui avait fait pour qu'il agisse de façon aussi anormale ?

Le propriétaire de la voiture sortit de sa voiture, furieux. Axel ne le laissa même pas finir de parler, brandissant son arme juste sous son nez.

- Si t'as pas envie que je t'explose la cervelle, t'as intérêt à me passer les clés de ta caisse.

Lorsqu'il se gara en bas de l'immeuble de Demyx, sa colère s'était un peu apaisée. Il passa à côté d'une bande qui le dévisagea d'un air mauvais. Au tatouage sur le bras d'un d'eux, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de « Sans-cœurs », les membres d'un groupe rival. Celui dont Axel avait assassiné un membre à la place de Roxas. Il crut un instant qu'ils allaient lui adresser la parole mais ils n'en firent rien.

Demyx lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Il jeta un œil derrière lui puis le fit entrer.

- Y'avait des Sans-cœurs en bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Axel en lui tendant le colis.

- Ils se réunissent de plus en plus souvent par ici…

- Et ça te fait flipper ?

Demyx s'empara de ce qu'il lui tendait, leva ses yeux vers lui.

- Évidemment ! Ces mecs sont malades, ils peuvent débarquer ici et me massacrer s'ils le veulent !

- Tu fais partie de l'Organisation XIII, soupira Axel. Te toucher reviendrait à nous déclarer la guerre.

- Et si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient !

Axel ne trouvait rien à répondre à ça, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait autre chose à l'esprit à vrai dire. Demyx alla ranger le colis dans sa cuisine, puis s'assit sur son canapé, repoussant la couverture et le coussin qui s'y trouvaient. Son appartement était encore plus petit que celui d'Axel, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas de lit. Axel s'adossa contre le mur en face de lui et croisa les bras.

- Roxas est pas avec toi ? remarqua Demyx. Il t'a laissé respirer ?

- C'est plutôt lui qui aimerait respirer, siffla Axel.

- Sérieux ? C'est pas étonnant, il doit se sentir légèrement… surveillé !

Axel leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, il _était_ surveillé !

- Ça doit être oppressant, poursuivit Demyx en s'emparant de sa guitare posée à côté de lui, de ne jamais être seul.

Axel le fusilla du regard et son ami comprit qu'il valait mieux arrêter de défendre l'otage.

- Ouais, bon, toi aussi c'est compliqué à vivre, hein ! Après tout il s'est incrusté chez toi, dans tes missions, dans ta vie…

- Exact.

Demyx se mit à jouer quelques accords.

- Heureusement, en règle générale vous vous entendez bien, nan ?

Axel sentit quelque chose se figer en lui. Il darda ses yeux sur Demyx, qui, étonnamment, ne détourna pas les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah, fit Demyx, il tourne le bruit que vous êtes plutôt potes !

- C'est une mission.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Mais l'autre salope de Larxène arrête pas de dire que tu t'occupes de lui comme de ton _gosse_.

Ce n'était pas étonnant venant d'elle, mais Axel était curieux de savoir combien de personnes partageaient son avis.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

- J'en pense que Roxas est plutôt sympa.

Axel haussa les sourcils, décroisa les bras. Demyx s'arrêta de jouer, haussa une énième fois les épaules.

- Je vois pas le problème ! J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler quelques fois et il me plait bien. Il a du cran, de l'humour, et il est moins coincé ou taré que les collègues qu'on doit se taper. Un peu de fraîcheur ça fait pas de mal, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on le garderait avec nous !

Axel sourit. Quel idiot, c'était impossible, évidemment. Roxas n'était pas un animal qu'on décidait d'adopter. Mais Demyx était ainsi, peureux et insouciant. Il se demandait souvent comment il était parvenu à entrer dans l'Organisation. Parfois, il craignait qu'un jour Xemnas ne se lasse de lui et ne le remplace par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Si tu t'entends bien avec lui c'est mieux pour ta mission, Roxas te croira d'autant plus !

- T'es vraiment con, rit Axel.

- Bah quoi ? Sérieux, on pourrait vraiment le rallier à nous ! Lui avouer qu'il fait partie de nos ennemis à la base, mais comme il nous préférerait, il se retournerait contre sa famille ! Ça serait énorme !

Axel poussa un profond soupir. Demyx avait beau dire n'importe quoi, sa naïveté l'avait calmé.

- Et puis, même si ça marche pas, bah je vois pas le problème à t'amuser un peu pendant ta mission. Imagine si tu ne supportais pas le gamin !

- Je ne le supporte pas, assura Axel.

Demyx lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas. Axel se rembrunit.

- À ta place, je m'en foutrais, conclut-il en recommençant à jouer de sa guitare. Tant que tu finis ta mission correctement, ce qui se passe pendant, tout le monde s'en fout.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit, Axel se répétait les paroles de Demyx. Il était incapable de déterminer pourquoi elles le contrariaient à ce point. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il passa à nouveau à côté du groupe de Sans-cœurs. Mais cette fois-là, ils ne le laissèrent pas passer sans l'interpeller. Axel se retourna lentement vers eux, son habituel sourire empli d'arrogance sur les lèvres.

- Vous connaissez mon nom, déclara-t-il comme un avertissement, vous savez donc qui je suis.

- Évidemment, répondit un des Sans-cœurs. Tu fais partie de ces fils de putes de l'Organisation XIII.

Axel examina la situation : ils étaient cinq, lui était seul. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait les descendre et s'en sortir. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Demyx pour qu'il vienne l'aider, et il y avait certainement d'autres Sans-cœurs dans les environs. Conscients de leur avantage, les malfrats se rapprochèrent. Trois hommes, deux femmes.

- C'est quand même con que votre groupe persiste à n'avoir qu'aussi peu de membres, soupira la femme. Quand le nôtre est bien plus conséquent.

C'était vrai. Xemnas engageait bien des dizaines, voire des centaines de personnes pour exécuter les petites tâches, les réels membres étaient au nombre de douze. Treize, avec Roxas.

« Disons plutôt douze et demie », songea Axel.

- On préfère la _qualité_ à la _quantité_, expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur les deux mots comme s'il parlait à des enfants.

Son ton ne plut pas à la femme qui n'avait pas encore parlé puisqu'elle s'écria :

- Et votre nouveau membre, t'appelles ça de la qualité quand il est pas foutu de tirer !

Axel la reconnut subitement. C'était la femme qui se trouvait dans le lit de l'homme que Roxas était censé tuer. Elle avait certainement fait tourner la rumeur.

- Demyx et maintenant lui, l'Organisation XIII ne sera bientôt plus ce qu'elle était ! ricana un autre Sans-cœur. Et on dit que certains de vos membres ne sont plus à Illusiopolis ?

Axel se rappela la panique de Demyx, un peu plus tôt. « Et si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient ! », avait-il dit. Déclarer la guerre à l'Organisation XIII, hein.

- Tu rêves de me tuer, hein, sourit Axel à la veuve. J'ai buté ton mec.

Elle le visa aussitôt avec son flingue, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux. Le monde sembla s'arrêter.

- Mais vous êtes comme nous, poursuivit Axel sans ciller, vous obéissez aux ordres. Et il n'y a toujours pas eu celui de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Un Sans-cœur rappela la femme à l'ordre. Après quelques secondes elle obéit, des larmes de rage brillant dans les yeux. Axel eut envie de lui rire au visage, mais il se retint.

- Le jour viendra, siffla-t-elle.

- En attendant, grogna un Sans-cœur en la ramenant auprès d'eux, surveille ton équipier. Un criminel qui ne tue pas, ça vit pas longtemps.

Axel tourna les talons, remonta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Et tandis qu'il roulait à toute allure, la peur prenait le contrôle de son corps.

* * *

Roxas n'était pas dans l'appartement. Ni allongé au salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain. Il était introuvable. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Axel avait découvert la porte déverrouillée et ce qu'elle renfermait désert. Il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui.

Puis, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, rien. Tout était en place, hormis, à côté de la porte, un bout de fer.

Il se rappela le jour où il avait appris à Roxas à ouvrir des verrous avec ce genre d'objet. Ils s'étaient même entrainés sur sa propre porte. Quel imbécile.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée : on n'avait pas enlevé Roxas, mais il était sorti, seul. Il s'apprêtait à aller le chercher lorsqu'il remarqua la lumière dorée qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Une intuition soudaine le guida jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble où il retrouva Roxas, assis sur le rebord du toit, admirant le coucher de soleil.

Axel ne trouva même pas la force de s'énerver. Il se sentit juste pathétique à avoir autant eu peur pour… pour ce…

« Pour _Roxas._ » Et merde.

- T'étais là, s'entendit-il dire.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, son air se refroidit lorsqu'il le vit. Axel le rejoignit mais ne s'assit pas. Il laissa ses yeux observer l'horizon.

- T'as bien retenu ce que je t'ai appris. T'es sorti ?

- Juste pour aller sur le toit.

Sa voix était cassante. Il était encore fâché, hein. Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soudainement amusé par la rébellion de son protégé.

_Protégé_.

Lorsque le soleil disparut derrière la mer, ils rentrèrent. Axel fit cuire des pâtes, mais lorsqu'il voulut en donner à Roxas, le gamin s'était déjà couché. Il mangea seul, fixant son frigo comme si c'était un objet tout à fait fascinant. Puis il but quelques bières, préoccupé. Enfin, lorsque le sommeil le gagna, il alla se coucher à son tour. Et le fait que, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, aucun « Bonne nuit » ne précéda son sommeil le peina étrangement.

* * *

La cible ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Elle était immobile depuis le départ du train, fixant le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Les tours, puis les usines, puis les bidonvilles, et enfin, les plaines désertiques qui séparaient Illusiopolis des autres villes.

Ils ne devaient pas le tuer. Pas encore. L'homme était censé rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre dans ce train d'ici quelques minutes. Ils devaient l'identifier, puis les éliminer tous deux. Et si possible, discrètement. Comme toujours, les ordres avaient été concis : Axel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Xemnas s'était procuré l'information du rendez-vous, et ça lui était bien égal à vrai dire. Ce qui le préoccupait, c'était qu'on ait jugé essentiel de leur coller deux équipiers pour la mission.

Demyx et Saïx attendaient dans un autre wagon et Axel était censé les appeler lorsque le moment serait venu. L'objectif était d'attirer chacun des hommes d'un côté du train et de les éliminer à l'abri des regards, dans les toilettes, en le jetant du train ou sous un siège, peu importait. L'Organisation XIII devait se faire plus discrète.

- Il peut pas se bouger… soupira Axel.

À ses côtés, Roxas regardait dehors. Ils s'étaient à peine parlés depuis leur dispute, la veille. Ca peinait Axel un peu plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais alors vraiment pas, pour ce genre de querelles inutiles. Il avait donc tenté d'adresser la parole au gamin boudeur, mais ce dernier persistait à ne répondre que par des onomatopées. Axel avait vite laissé tomber.

Il y eut enfin du mouvement lorsqu'une silhouette pénétra dans le wagon. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, Axel leva les yeux au ciel : toujours pas !

- Je peux m'asseoir là ? l'entendit-il demander à leur cible.

Ah, ben finalement, peut-être que si.

Il se raidit, tapota le bras de Roxas, le tirant de ses pensées. Il désigna d'un signe de tête la femme qui s'asseyait à côté de l'homme qu'ils surveillaient.

- Notre rendez-vous est arrivé, et il a des seins, murmura Axel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- La femme ?

- Ouais.

Il observa les deux du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant mine de discuter avec Roxas qui – Dieu merci ! – joua le jeu. La femme faisait celle qui tentait de séduire son voisin, mais Axel n'était pas dupe : alors qu'elle lui souriait, l'homme lui tendait discrètement une enveloppe jaune visiblement bien remplie qu'elle fourra dans son sac à main. Axel sortit son téléphone et appela Demyx.

- Eh, salut ! s'exclama ce dernier lorsqu'il décrocha. Quoi de neuf ?

- Je viens de croiser un canon, répondit Axel.

- Sérieux ? Elle est comment ?

- Elle est du genre à te faire te ramener ici.

- Mais je peux pas, Saïx me surveille, on doit attendre ton signal pour vous rej… _oh_ !

Parfois, Axel se demandait s'il restait un quelconque espoir pour Demyx. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Xemnas avait jugé bon de l'envoyer avec Saïx et non seul, ou pire, avec Larxène qui aurait fini par l'étrangler.

Axel raccrocha, se concentrant à nouveau sur la femme. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'imposant, de presque fascinant, il avait du mal à définir quoi. Une pression sur son épaule le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se tourna vers Roxas qui la fixait aussi, indiscret au possible.

- Regarde ses bottes, souffla-t-il.

Il obéit et remarqua ce qui avait choqué son co-équipier : sous le cuir de ses bottes montantes, on pouvait décerner une forme légère. Axel paria sur une lame. Il comprit alors ce qui le perturbait tant chez la femme : elle puait la mort.

- On dirait que Xemnas se doutait de quelque chose, sourit-il. C'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas seuls sur le coup.

Au même instant, Saïx et Demyx pénétraient dans leur wagon. Demyx alla s'asseoir quelques rangs derrière eux, adressant au passage un sourire à Axel et Roxas. Le roi de l'implication et de la discrétion, vraiment !

Saïx, lui, alla carrément s'asseoir en face des deux cibles, déclenchant la surprise de Roxas.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, lui assura son co-équipier.

Mais lui-même n'en était pas si sûr, car face à lui, la femme s'était mise à sourire dangereusement. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, elle se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Ah, d'accord, donc ils étaient repérés depuis le début. Dans ce cas, plus de place pour la discrétion. Axel se leva, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- Quand je te ferai signe, fais-ce qu'on a prévu, ordonna-t-il.

Roxas acquiesça. Il crut surprendre une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Saïx, la femme se mit à parler :

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider à nous rejoindre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Votre équipier vous a distancé, j'en suis navrée !

- Nous ne voulons pas faire d'effluves, déclara Saïx, et il m'est avis que c'est aussi le cas pour vous.

La femme hocha la tête, l'homme l'imita. Il avait l'air bien plus mal à l'aise qu'elle et Axel devina qu'il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de situation. Il n'était qu'un intermède, on l'avait envoyé livrer cette enveloppe à la femme. C'était elle qui était dangereuse.

- Nous non plus, déclara-t-elle, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de retourner gentiment à vos places. Je vais sortir au prochain arrêt et on ne se reverra plus.

- Vous devriez savoir que ça ne marche pas comme ça, répliqua allègrement Axel en levant la main.

Roxas se montra réactif : la seconde suivante, un cri déchirant résonnait dans le wagon.

- Une bombe ! hurla le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna la voix de Demyx. Oh putain, une bombe !

Axel retint un rire : pour le jeu d'acteur, ils repasseraient. Mais ça semblait suffisant pour réveiller la paranoïa collective : d'autres passagers se mirent à interpeller Roxas, puis ce fut la panique. Le blond devait avoir désigné la bombe inactive qu'ils avaient amenée et mise sous ses pieds, l'insigne des Sans-cœurs peint dessus. Les hommes et femmes se bousculèrent, les enfants se mirent à pleurer, ils se précipitèrent tous hors du wagon, ignorant Axel, Saïx et leur deux cibles qui restaient assis.

Quelques instants plus tard, Roxas et Demyx bloquaient le système de verrou de chaque porte derrière eux. Il ne restait désormais plus que les quatre membres de l'Organisation et leurs deux cibles dans le wagon.

- On a connu plus discret, ricana la femme.

Axel et Saïx les menaçaient déjà de leurs armes.

- Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place.

Axel baissa rapidement les yeux vers sa botte : son autre pied menaçait de frapper contre la bosse qui s'y formait.

- Votre bombe est fausse, pas la mienne, siffla-t-elle.

Axel comprenait définitivement pourquoi ils étaient quatre et non deux pour cette mission. Elle était complétement tarée.

- C'est tout de même étonnant… vous êtes bien de l'Organisation XIII ? demanda-t-elle, détendue comme s'il n'y avait pas quatre hommes prêts à la descendre à ses côtés. Depuis quand vous défendez des hauts dirigeants ?

Axel se tourna vers Saïx, répéta, son sourire masquant la colère qui le menaçait :

- Depuis quand on défend des hauts dirigeants, _Saïx_ ?

- Oh, désolé, il n'était pas censé être au courant ?

- Cette femme est une tueuse à gage, répondit calmement le bras-droit de Xemnas sans quitter des yeux l'homme en face de lui. Elle a été payée par monsieur pour tuer l'un des membres du Conseil d'Illusiopolis.

- Et pourquoi on l'en empêche ? insista Axel, tentant d'ignorer l'air ravi de sa propre cible.

- Parce que Xemnas a jugé que c'était nécessaire.

Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à protéger ces chiens du gouvernement ! Comment Saïx pouvait-il cautionner ça ?

- J'imagine que j'ai rien à dire.

Axel préféra en rire, écœuré. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de débattre : l'autre folle pouvait les faire sauter à tout moment, et il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Il y avait une chance que quelqu'un finisse par forcer les portes pour entrer vérifier ce qu'il se passait.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'homme pour constater qu'il s'était pissé dessus. Pauvre gars envoyé à la mort par un politicien sans scrupule. Un coup d'œil de l'autre côté lui permit de vérifier que Roxas et Demyx tenaient aussi la criminelle en joue.

- Vous vous foutez de sa vie ? demanda Axel à la femme en désignant l'intermède.

- Pourquoi m'en soucierais-je ?

L'effroi se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il détourna son arme vers l'homme. Il lui adressa un regard suppliant.

- On a reçu l'ordre de vous tuer, donc autant que ce soit rapide et sans douleur, lança Axel d'un air qui se voulait compatissant.

Un coup de feu plus tard, Axel se concentra à nouveau sur la femme.

- Et de un ! Maintenant j'ai une question à vous poser : votre bombe dans votre botte, comment on sait qu'elle existe ?

- C'est peut-être une feinte, accorda la femme. Mais est-ce que vous seriez prêts à prendre ce risque pour protéger un homme qui est censé être votre ennemi ?

« Salope. »

Très bavarde, la femme continua à parler, obtenant parfois une réponse de l'un d'entre eux. Axel réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir.

La femme se leva lentement, prit son sac à main et en sortit une arme qu'elle pointa à son tour sur eux. Sur Saïx, plus précisément. Ils ne bougèrent pas, conscients qu'il suffisait qu'elle frappe sa jambe pour qu'ils explosent tous. Et si par miracle ils la touchaient avant qu'elle ne le fasse, une chute risquerait de déclencher la bombe.

- Ne vous levez surtout pas, je peux trouver la sortie toute seule !

Axel ne supportait pas de devoir l'admettre, mais elle était en train de prendre le dessus.

Elle s'éloigna tranquillement d'eux, tout en continuant à bavarder. Bientôt, elle arriva au niveau de la porte. Elle allait leur échapper.

Derrière son dos, sa main déverrouillait le système de blocage de la porte. Il n'y avait personne derrière, les passagers ayant certainement voulu s'éloigner le plus possible de la bombe des Sans-cœurs. Et c'était une vraie bombe humaine qui venait désormais à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Demyx.

- Laissez-la sortir, souffla Saïx.

- Bonne réponse !

La porte se referma sur sa silhouette. Axel et Saïx se levèrent d'un seul bond, le premier s'apprêtant à hurler contre le second. Non seulement leur mission était de protéger un politicien, mais en plus ils venaient de laisser partir celle qui devait l'assassiner !

- Axel, viens avec moi, on va la rattraper.

- C'était utile de la laisser filer pour ensuite…

- On va lui tirer dessus de loin, expliqua Saïx. On ne sera pas touchés par l'explosion.

- Je pense qu'elle bluffait, souffla Roxas.

Axel posa ses yeux sur lui. Il y avait à nouveau cette détermination sur son visage.

- On va voir ça tout de suite ! fit-il, soudainement souriant.

Il partit à la poursuite de la femme, juste derrière Saïx, ignorant les cris de Demyx dans leur dos à propos du train qui risquait de dérailler si elle n'avait pas menti. Il était trop tard pour penser à ça. Si, effectivement, il y avait une explosion, ils auraient toujours plus de chance de s'en sortir que lorsqu'elle était en face d'eux. Une mission était une mission, et ils devaient l'accomplir, peu importait que son objectif répugnât autant Axel.

Ils la rattrapèrent dans le wagon suivant, vidé de ses passagers paniqués, où elle marchait tranquillement, persuadée qu'ils abandonneraient. Si bien qu'elle n'était pas si loin d'eux finalement. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour les voir lui tirer dessus. À l'instant où elle tombait, Axel se jeta vers elle alors qu'il aurait dû reculer comme Saïx. Il tendit les bras pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais fut trop lent. Il agrippa ses bras à l'instant où ses jambes cédaient sous son poids. L'emplacement de la bombe heurta violement le sol.

Et rien, absolument rien, ne se produisit. Axel réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit. Puis il glissa sa main dans la botte de la femme et en retira une lame dans son étui. Il la jeta rageusement au sol.

Elle les avait eus, les cons !

- Bon, ben elle bluffait.

- Tu as toujours été complétement inconscient, déclara la voix de Saïx derrière lui.

Il se retourna, prêt à répliquer, mais son ancien ami lui tournait déjà le dos.

* * *

- C'est bon, j'ai acheté de la bouffe, lança Axel lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement. Enfin, acheter, c'est un bien grand mot, ajouta-t-il ensuite pour lui-même,

- T'as pris quoi ? fit Roxas en se levant de son matelas.

- Euh… des pâtes.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, non, il y a aussi du riz et des pâtes. Et puis un peu de pâtes.

Roxas afficha une mine mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Au retour de leur mission, ils n'avaient eu qu'une envie : se poser tranquillement en mangeant quelque chose. Mais ils avaient découvert que, mis à part quelques plats préparés périmés, ils n'avaient absolument plus rien. Il fallait dire que Roxas mangeait beaucoup. Pas beaucoup comme Axel, non, vraiment beaucoup. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de ses émotions récentes ou de sa croissance, mais Axel était parfois stupéfait de voir la quantité de nourriture qu'une si petite chose pouvait s'enfiler.

Axel posa la nourriture à la cuisine, décidant qu'il la rangerait plus tard et rejoignit Roxas au salon. Ou dans la chambre. Axel ne savait toujours pas comment il était supposé appeler cette pièce.

Leur mission quelque peu éprouvante les avait forcés à entamer un semblant de réconciliation. Après tout, ils avaient failli mourir, et Roxas avait deviné que la femme s'était moquée d'eux. Ces deux raisons valaient bien la peine de mettre fin à leur querelle idiote. Ils avaient donc recommencé à se parler un peu, et alors qu'il faisait les courses – dévalisait le pauvre marchant – Axel s'était dit qu'un geste de sa part achèverait certainement de convaincre Roxas de lui pardonner. Après tout, mission ou pas mission, il n'était prêt ni à s'excuser, ni à céder à ses caprices.

- Tiens.

Roxas leva les yeux vers Axel, puis vers ce qu'il lui tendait. Au bout d'un cordon noir se balançait une petite clé, de la taille d'un demi-doigt.

- C'est la clé de… commença Roxas, plein d'espoir.

- Rêve pas, tu crois que tu peux ouvrir quoi, avec ça ? La porte de la maison d'un hamster ?

Roxas fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de lui et prit le collier.

- Tu m'offres… un bijou ?

Dit comme ça, c'était assez étrange, en effet. Axel leva les yeux au ciel : ce que sa mission ne lui faisait pas faire !

- Une petite vieille vendait ça avec plein d'autres vieux objets. Ça ouvre rien mais c'est une clé. Si tu la veux pas je vais me faire rembourser.

Roxas sourit enfin, mit le collier autour de son cou.

- Comme si tu l'avais acheté, le nargua-t-il.

- Comme si j'allais dépenser de l'argent pour toi ! répliqua Axel.

- C'est sympa, merci.

Et voilà, une dispute de terminée ! Axel sourit, satisfait de lui. Xaldin n'aurait jamais réussi à faire ça, lui ! Qu'ils ravalent leurs médisances, il s'en sortait parfaitement. Il pouvait manipuler Roxas à sa volonté.

Il préféra ignorer le regard que ce dernier lui lança et la reconnaissance et la joie qui s'y lisaient. Ainsi que la douce chaleur que ça déclencha chez lui.

Après tout, Demyx l'avait bien dit : tant qu'il achevait sa mission, le reste importait peu.

Axel ne réalisait simplement pas que peu à peu, il se noyait dans ses propres mensonges. Il s'était élancé et c'était trop tard. Il pouvait s'élever, encore et encore, le seul moyen de retrouver le sol serait de chuter. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la douleur qui allait suivre l'impact.

* * *

**Saut** : nom masculin

Bond.

Action de se laisser tomber d'une hauteur

« _Un mensonge est un saut du haut du toit_. » Proverbe tibétain

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, c'est donc la fin de cette deuxième partie, le saut. La troisième partie est la plus longue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire :D_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter hein, je publie pour ça aussi ;) Gros bisous, à la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonjour !J'ai une semaine de retard, je suis désolée Mon bêta-lecteur et moi, on est dans des écoles sympas qui nous laissent beaucoup de temps libre ! ( ceci est ironique, hem.). Comme d'hab, merci à lui pour la correction ! ( et remerciez-le si vous trouvez le subjonctif imparfait moche, vous allez en bouffer!)  
_

_Donc, voilà donc la troisième partie qui, autant le dire, est bien plus longue que les autres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D_

_Je viens de finir de regarder les cinématiques de 358/2 days sur Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix... et je suis déprimée. Mais genre VRAIMENT. Nomura est légèrement sadique quand même. _

_Sinon, un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! **Miss Manga**, ça m'a fait rire que tu aies un mouvement de recul en lisant la colère d'Axel x) C'est plus que ce que j'attendais uhuh hmm et si tu parles de façon métaphorique, je ne pense pas pour la clé. Pas encore ^^ **Imthebest**, oui, je voulais reproduire un peu ce caractère qu'il a dans KH 2, quand il est furieux contre Roxas qui l'a oublié, c'est à partir de ce combat que je suis devenue fane :3 **Xoen** Roxas et sa tête de cochon ahah, j'aurais bien aimé le placer quelque part ça ! x) Peut-être que je trouverai une place à la fin de l'histoire :P_

_Pour l'interview, elle est repoussée à janvier, je vous mettrai le nom de la radio :) _

_Bref, bonne lecture ! :D _

* * *

**Partie 3 : L'envol **

**1/5**

Avec Juin arrivèrent les vraies chaleurs. Si Roxas avait eu tout juste le temps de s'habituer à la température d'avril et mai, l'été risquait d'être un peu plus difficile pour lui. Recouverts par la pollution et remplis de ses tours qui se touchaient presque, les bas quartiers d'Illusiopolis ne bénéficiaient ni du vent de la côte, ni de l'air frais des zones plus aisées. Il y faisait toujours plusieurs degrés de plus.

Ainsi, Axel se vit contraint de ramener un ventilateur à l'appartement pour que la chaleur ne finît pas par les asphyxier. Les étés précédents, il avait été capable de la supporter, mais être deux dans un appartement aussi petit semblait en augmenter la température.

Mis à part ce détail, la vie se poursuivait, comme si finalement, tout était normal. Axel continuait à enseigner à Roxas toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins utiles, plus ou moins vraies. Un jour, il lui assura qu'une vendeuse accepterait qu'il la payât avec des pierres précieuses. Pierres précieuses qui n'étaient que de vulgaires cailloux qu'Axel avait retrouvés dans ses chaussures. Bien que sceptique, Roxas s'était exécuté, déclenchant la fureur de la vendeuse et l'hilarité d'Axel. Ce dernier avait ensuite menacé la femme de son arme, sans s'arrêter de sourire :

- Allez, vous n'allez pas décevoir mon ami, puisqu'il vous dit que ce sont des pierres précieuses !

Un jour, en rentrant, ils avaient découvert qu'on avait cambriolé leur appartement. Enfin, cambriolé était un bien grand mot. Les salauds avaient défoncé la porte, étaient entrés et n'avaient évidemment rien trouvé. La télévision était trop lourde et Axel cachait son argent assez bien pour qu'il ne risque pas d'être trouvé par des gens comme eux. Ils étaient seulement partis avec un peu de nourriture, certainement pour compenser la perte de temps.

Axel visionna le contenu de sa caméra de surveillance, prit en photo les visages des deux voleurs avec son téléphone portable – dérobé à un adolescent boutonneux des quartiers aisés quelques années plus tôt, et c'était définitivement pratique – et après quelques jours de recherches, il finit par retrouver leur trace. À sa plus grande joie, ils vivaient en colocation dans un immeuble non loin de là.

Il attendit qu'ils quittassent leur appartement, pénétra dans celui-ci pendant que Roxas montait la garde, aspergea le sol et la porte d'essence puis sortit pour attendre qu'ils rentrent. Après quoi Roxas et Axel retournèrent à leur étage. Ils écoutèrent quelques secondes les cris des deux jeunes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur appartement était recouvert de liquide. Puis l'un d'eux s'écria qu'il s'agissait d'essence. Au même instant, Axel alluma un briquet et le jeta sur la porte.

Il surprit un air sur le visage de Roxas que ce dernier n'aurait pas dû afficher.

- Allez, viens, soupira-t-il tandis que les cris déchirants des voleurs résonnait derrière la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, il revit cette même expression chez Roxas. Il se posta face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

- Rien.

Ce soir-là, Roxas se décida enfin à parler. Il faisait noir dans l'appartement lorsque sa voix brisa le silence :

- Dans le train… quand vous avez tiré sur la femme. Si elle avait explosé, les passagers auraient été en danger ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Axel grogna un « ouais ».

- Contre quoi on se bat ?

- Contre les riches.

Ce n'était pas précis, et pas entièrement vrai vu la direction prise par l'Organisation, mais Axel préférait résumer les choses. Les raisonnements complexes, il les laissait à Xemnas et Saïx.

- Alors pourquoi on tue les gens comme nous ? Pourquoi on tue des innocents ?

Axel soupira. Lui qui s'imaginait que Roxas faisait des progrès.

- Y'a pas d'innocents dans cette ville, Roxas. _Personne_ n'est innocent. Et il y avait plus de riches que de gens « comme nous » dans ce train. De toute façon, t'as pas à réfléchir à tout ça. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit et c'est tout. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Roxas resta silencieux un moment. Axel avait parfois du mal à supporter ses déprimes nocturnes. A croire que dès que le soleil se couchait, la résolution de son équipier faisait de même.

- Écoute, commença Axel en se tournant dans la direction de Roxas, on s'en fout de tout ça, nous. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est se barrer de cet enfer.

Il parvenait à discerner sa silhouette parmi l'obscurité, et il réalisa que le blond le regardait aussi.

- Dis-toi une chose : tous ceux que tu ne tues pas sont prêts à te tuer toi. Tu vas finir par te faire bouffer si tu te ressaisis pas.

Roxas finit par s'excuser et ils n'en parlèrent plus. Les jours se succédèrent sans autre souci, ils enchainèrent les missions avec succès, retournèrent deux fois au phare pour fêter leur réussite. Un jour, comme par miracle, Roxas tira dans la cuisse d'un homme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Lorsqu'Axel lui adressa un sourire fier, ses yeux brillèrent de satisfaction.

C'aurait pu continuer ainsi. Roxas préparait parfois un café immonde le matin, Axel lui montra un jour la cachette sous la douche où il avait caché leur – _son_ – argent, ils firent plusieurs fois équipe avec d'autres membres, continuèrent à admirer le coucher de soleil sur le toit… Tout semblait parfaitement normal ainsi, et si les choses étaient restées telles quelles, Axel savait qu'il aurait pu finir sa mission comme il le fallait. Le moment venu, s'il avait fallu tuer Roxas, il aurait mis de côté son affection pour lui et l'aurait fait. Après tout, il n'aurait pas été le premier ami qu'il aurait perdu.

_Ami_.

Il persistait à ne pas se poser de question, ne souhaitait pas chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Après tout, s'il se sentait bien avec Roxas, s'il avait l'impression que le monde reprenait de ses couleurs avec lui, qu'il _vivait_ à nouveau, quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? Si le voir sourire lui donnait aussi envie de le faire, s'il s'inquiétait lorsqu'il était danger, en quoi était-ce un problème ? Il était censé être sous sa responsabilité, il était censé être son co-équipier, il n'y avait aucun mal à tout ça.

Oui, les choses auraient pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Axel n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus que ça, pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tout était parfait ainsi.

La situation se compliqua à la mi-Juin.

* * *

_« La silhouette d'Axel se tient devant moi, dressée. Il y a ce truc félin dans sa tenue qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il est à la fois sauvage et distingué, cruel et aimable. C'est ce qui émane de lui. Comme à chaque fois, il tend la main vers moi et je tends la mienne. Peut-être que j'arriverai à la saisir cette fois. Peut-être que j'arriverai à le toucher. Et puis, une voix crie. Non ! Et soudain, un coup de feu. Et comme à chaque fois, Axel disparait dans le noir. »_

* * *

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'il baignait dans sa sueur. À cause de la chaleur ou du rêve, peut-être des deux. Il faisait encore nuit et à ses côtés, Axel dormait encore. Il observa sa silhouette quelques secondes, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus fait ce rêve. Il parvenait enfin à dormir à peu près paisiblement ces derniers temps, si on mettait de côté la chaleur. Le fait que leur appartement soit devenu un peu plus viable y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Il se leva doucement, se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Axel l'aurait insulté s'il avait commis le crime de le réveiller. Il se rappela sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait tiré du sommeil pour aller courir, quelques semaines auparavant, et sourit à ce souvenir.

Une fois à la cuisine, il se servit un verre d'eau et but d'une traite. Il était assoiffé. Il avait du mal à se faire – à se _refaire_ – à la température d'Illusiopolis. Il se demandait parfois comment il avait fait pour tenir le coup, dans son ancienne vie.

C'était comme ça qu'il la considérait pour l'instant. Tant qu'il ne s'en serait pas souvenu, elle serait son ancienne vie. Axel mettait bien sûr tout en œuvre pour l'aider à la récupérer, mais il en était encore loin. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait c'était ce rêve étrange.

Il se rappela du cri, du coup de feu. C'était la première fois qu'il les entendait dans son rêve. À qui appartenait la voix ? Qui avait tiré ? Sur qui ?

Il n'avait jamais osé demander à Axel ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où il avait perdu la mémoire. Il avait l'impression que c'était un sujet tabou. Comme beaucoup d'autres, à vrai dire. Il y avait des dizaines de questions qu'il voulait lui poser, mais il devait parfois se mordre la langue pour éviter de le faire. Par rapport au lit unique, lors de son arrivée, par rapport à la relation qu'Axel entretenait avec certains de ses collègues, par rapport à la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui, avant son amnésie.

Il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi c'était lui qu'il voyait en rêve, uniquement lui. Leur amitié était-elle si forte que ça ?

Il évitait cependant de poser ces questions. Axel ne répondait pratiquement jamais lorsque ça touchait à sa vie privée, ou lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était le plus évasivement possible.

_- Demyx et toi vous êtes amis depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Un moment. _

_- T'es rentré comment dans l'Organisation ?_

_- Comme toi, on m'a invité. _

Il avait fini par comprendre qu'Axel détestait s'étendre sur lui. Mais Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il avait le désir, le _besoin _d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il voulait le connaître.

Il s'en voulait souvent d'avoir tout oublié, d'être devenu à ce point un boulet, comme Axel le lui avait crié lors de leur dispute. Il culpabilisait surtout vis-à-vis d'Axel qui devait se consacrer à lui réapprendre le monde et la vie. Et surtout, qui avait vu son ami tout oublier de lui. Peut-être que dans sa vie passée, Roxas l'avait connu par cœur. Peut-être que ça blessait Axel.

Il le sentait parfois distant, il repérait des regards dénués d'affection, surprenait une voix un peu trop froide. Ça le blessait un peu plus à chaque fois, et Roxas se demandait si c'était lié à son amnésie. Et si Axel ne le reconnaissait plus ? Et s'il voyait en lui un étranger ? Peut-être que le Roxas du passé était totalement différent.

Il n'hésitait pas à tirer, lui.

C'était étrange de parler ainsi de lui-même. Il ne parvenait pas à considérer que celui avant sa perte de mémoire était la même personne que… que lui. Roxas du passé et Roxas du présent n'étaient qu'un, et pourtant ils étaient deux. C'était inexplicable.

Il aurait voulu se confier sur ce sujet à Axel, mais il sentait que son ami supportait mal qu'il se plaigne de sa situation. Dès le premier instant, il avait su que s'il voulait convaincre son ami et l'Organisation de le garder, il allait devoir se montrer déterminé. Il avait donc refusé de s'apitoyer sur son sort, partant à la recherche de ses souvenirs comme il partait en missions. Et seule la nuit permettait à ses fantômes de revenir le hanter.

« Ne te laisse pas abattre. » se répétait-il le soir, lorsqu'il sentait qu'il se perdait.

Il avait fini par se faire à sa vie. Les débuts avaient été un peu compliqués, Roxas avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était un criminel de haut-rang entouré d'hommes et femmes prêts à tuer pour leur propre intérêt. Il vivait dans un environnement lugubre, dans un appartement minuscule, pour une Organisation dont les membres semblaient tous le mépriser à cause de son amnésie. Sa seule petite parcelle de bonheur paraissait être Axel.

Si au début, il avait trouvé sa vie bien triste, il l'avait finalement par l'acceptée. Elle était autrement plus palpitante que celle que devaient mener les riches, dans leur jolie villa, et plus joyeuse que des gens comme Saïx qui vivaient seuls. Lui, il avait Axel. Axel et ses rires, Axel et son caractère fort, Axel et ses sourires rassurants. Axel qui lui décrivait un monde parfois monstrueux, parfois merveilleux.

Il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait choisi comme ami, par le passé. Sous ses allures de type arrogant et légèrement je-m'en-foutiste, sous ses rires et ses provocations, il y avait quelque chose qui captivait Roxas. Son ami dégageait ce truc absolument indescriptible qui l'effrayait parfois, lorsqu'il brûlait deux jeunes hurlant en souriant, et le fascinait souvent, lorsqu'il bravait les dangers avec assurance. Inconscience, de temps à autres.

Il y avait bien quelques moments où Roxas le détestait. En particulier lors de la dispute au sujet des clés. Les mots d'Axel avaient été tranchants, et plus encore la voix vibrante de fureur et de haine qui les avait proférés. Il l'aurait cogné violemment – et Roxas s'était demandé s'il n'était pas capable de le faire – ça l'aurait tout autant blessé.

Et puis, il y avait eu la mission dans le train où Roxas avait cru qu'ils allaient mourir. Malgré son pressentiment quant au mensonge de la tueuse à gage, il avait eu peur lorsqu'il avait vu Axel s'élancer à sa poursuite avec Saïx. Et quand il avait vu, à travers la vitre de la porte, son ami se jeter sur le corps de la femme pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol, c'était comme si, l'espace d'un instant, le monde entier s'était stoppé.

Il porta ses doigts à la clé qui pendait à son cou puis retourna au salon, resta là quelques secondes, à fixer Axel qui dormait dans son lit.

C'était lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier, seul au centre de la pièce, que Roxas avait eu les premiers doutes. Infimes, si bien qu'il les avait balayés lorsqu'Axel avait sorti un matelas pour lui. Mais ils avaient fini par revenir à l'assaut avec le temps.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du rêve, à cause de leur complicité. Peut-être était-ce l'attitude d'Axel envers lui, ou des regards qu'il surprenait parfois. Peut-être parce qu'il avait avoué être autant attiré par les femmes que par les hommes.

Peut-être parce qu'il l'espérait un peu, aussi. Mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer.

Roxas retourna finalement se coucher, les questions habituelles grouillant dans con cerveau comme les insectes dans l'appartement autrefois. Il aurait tant voulu récupérer ses souvenirs.

Il prit une décision : le lendemain, quoiqu'en dise Axel, il le forcerait à lui raconter la nuit qui avait causé son amnésie. Il voulait comprendre son rêve, ce cri et ce coup de feu qui le faisaient frissonner d'effroi. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, le fait de tout lui raconter réveillerait tous ces autres souvenirs. Il sourit à cette pensée, pensant à la joie qu'Axel aurait si cela arrivait.

* * *

Axel se vit contraint d'inventer un énième mensonge dès le matin. L'air sur lequel Roxas avait posé la question ne laissait aucun échappatoire possible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a donc ? Je suis devant lui et tends la main dans sa direction, un mec gueule un non, et il y a un coup de feu… qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer avec ça, putain ? »

Les mots sortirent tous seuls, et Axel fut presque surpris par sa capacité à mentir :

- On était en mission cette nuit-là. On devait tuer des mecs, un truc tranquille quoi. Le problème c'est qu'un gars est arrivé derrière toi sans qu'on le voie et il t'a menacé. On était en mauvaise posture, mais on est parvenus à s'en sortir. Le coup de feu, ça devait être moi quand j'ai descendu le gars.

- Et le cri ? Je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas ta voix.

- Un équipier du mec quand je l'ai tué, j'imagine. C'est quand même dingue que ça t'ait marqué à ce point…

Axel avait masqué son soulagement en constatant que ses explications avaient convaincu Roxas. Cette histoire de rêves devenait inquiétante, Axel se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas finir par révéler la vérité au blond.

La vérité, elle était bien différente que ce qu'il avait raconté à Roxas. Les pensées d'Axel le ramenèrent à Avril, quand il vivait encore seul. Quand le petit blond ne faisait pas encore partie de sa vie.

Xemnas les avait convoqués pour leur exposer la mission. Ils étaient pratiquement tous là, Vexen et Zexion à part. Le plan, en apparence simple, était plus compliqué à exécuter. Demyx avait un peu râlé face aux risques encourus mais un simple regard de Saïx l'avait forcé à se taire.

- Sora De Lorentis veut quitter Illusiopolis. Certainement pour rendre visite à sa cousine. Il souhaite prendre une navette nocturne et a rendez-vous avec le navigateur demain. Il espérait faire ça discrètement, mais il a mal choisi son homme.

- N'importe quel marin cracherait le morceau contre la promesse d'une balle dans le crâne, souffla Xaldin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- On sait l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Larxène, Axel, Xaldin et Saïx, vous allez rendre une petite visite à notre ami. Les De Lorentis ont beau ne pas avoir encore accès à l'héritage de leurs parents, il leur reste encore leur fortune personnelle. Vous emmènerez Sora à cette adresse.

Xemnas tendit un papier à Saïx.

- Demyx et Marluxia s'y trouveront déjà. Vous y garderez Sora pendant que les membres restant contacteront son cousin. Avec un peu de chance il se chargera de prévenir Riku. Ca le fera peut-être revenir à Illusiopolis.

- On va le garder combien de temps ? avait demandé Axel.

- Un jour, si Roxas est réactif.

Axel avait écarquillé les yeux : un jour entier passé avec Larxène, Saïx et Xaldin, quelle joie ! Avec Marluxia pour les gonfler avec ses plaintes quant au manque de nature dans les environs et Demyx pour se faire dessus à l'idée que les choses tournent mal. Axel se réjouissait !

- On a une mission aujourd'hui ?

La voix de Roxas sortit Axel de ses pensées. Il hocha la tête.

- J'ai reçu un message de Saïx, on a rendez-vous chez lui dans deux heures.

Le blond alla se doucher, laissant Axel seul avec ses souvenirs.

L'enlèvement de Sora s'était passé sans problème. Le gamin s'était un peu débattu et Axel avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait du caractère. Mais ça ne l'avait pas sauvé.

La nuit suivante, après une journée éprouvante passée dans un vieil entrepôt, les tensions s'étaient fait sentir. Xaldin et Larxène s'étaient amusés à torturer psychologiquement leur otage, et l'ambiance entre Saïx et Axel était glaciale, pour changer. Lorsque le jour avait pris fin, ils étaient tous à bout, mais quand Demyx les avait avertis de l'arrivée de Roxas, il avait fallu mettre le plan à exécution. Xaldin et Demyx avaient emporté Sora dans une petite salle tandis que les membres restant recevaient son cousin.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Axel l'avait automatiquement détesté. Vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise qui devaient couter une fortune, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés avec du gel, il transportait une valise de marque qui devait détenir leur argent. Il tentait de masquer son appréhension par une attitude froide et déterminée. En y repensant, Axel se disait que ça n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Larxène et Marluxia visaient Roxas tandis qu'il donnait l'argent à Saïx. Il avait compté et décrété que le compte était bon.

- Où est mon cousin ? avait demandé le gamin d'une voix qui n'avait pas plu à Axel.

- Derrière, avait-il répliqué, du mépris dans la sienne.

Roxas avait lancé un regard à la porte qui donnait accès à la salle où se trouvait Sora, puis un coup d'œil à sa droite. Il y avait un léger bruit de pas provenant de cette direction. Larxène s'était alors écrié :

- Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte d'entrée !

Elle s'était élancé à sa poursuite et avait par la suite expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu : une adolescente courant à toute allure, tandis que des motos noires roulaient dans leur direction. Après quelques tirs elle avait abandonné et était rentrée.

- Y'a des gens qui viennent ! L'autre conne écoutait pour leur indiquer où se trouvait Sora !

- C'est impossible, avait répliqué Saïx, les autres leur ont dit de ne pas prévenir la police !

- C'est pas la police, avait souri Axel, ils ont payé des mercenaires.

Il avait brandi son arme sur Roxas qui le défiait du regard.

- C'était un plan courageux, admit-il, mais tu sembles avoir oublié un détail.

Il avait beau afficher un air confiant, le gamin tremblait de tous ses membres. Larxène était sortie avec Marluxia, il ne restait que Saïx et Axel.

- T'étais censé venir ici _seul_.

Larxène et Marluxia revenus, ils avaient fermé la porte derrière eux. Des bruits d'impact de balles avaient résonné dans la salle.

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! On doit se casser !

Des bruits de tirs provenant de la salle où se trouvaient Sora, Demyx et Xaldin avaient achevé de les convaincre.

- Il y a un passage sous-terrain, avait déclaré Saïx en désignant une trappe dans un coin de la salle. On n'a pas le choix, il faut partir.

- Dans ce cas, pas de témoin, avait sifflé Axel.

Le regard de Roxas s'était planté dans le sien, mais il avait ignoré la détresse qu'il y avait lue.

Il avait appuyé sur la gâchette.

- Non ! s'était écrié Saïx en poussant son bras sur la gauche.

Son tir dévié, la balle était passée à côté de visage du blond qui s'effondrait l'instant d'après sur ses genoux, choqué.

- On a certainement perdu Sora, il nous faut un otage. Larxène, assomme-le !

La blonde avait obéi à l'ordre de Saïx à contrecœur. Elle s'était emparée d'une barre de métal sur le sol et avait violemment frappé la tête du blond sur le côté. Il s'était évanoui sous le choc. Marluxia et Axel l'avaient ensuite transporté dans le tunnel. Une fois sortis, le second avait eu une pensée pour Demyx, qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Il espérait qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Roxas sortit de la douche, son linge autour de la taille. Axel posa ses yeux sur sa peau nue quelques secondes, puis les leva vers son visage lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Roxas avait l'air gêné.

- J'ai pensé à un truc. Je pourrais avoir un portable, non ?

- Trop cher, trancha Axel, ne lui laissant aucun espoir.

- Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Roxas.

Demyx et Xaldin étaient parvenus à s'en sortir. Ils avaient utilisé Sora comme bouclier contre un tir, dissuadant les hommes de main de la famille De Lorentis d'attaquer ensuite. Alors que leur otage se vidait de son sang, ils avaient descendu ceux qu'ils voyaient, puis Demyx avait apparemment paniqué, déclarant qu'ils allaient se faire tuer s'ils portaient Sora. Ils s'étaient donc enfuis, l'abandonnant, persuadés qu'il allait de toute façon mourir.

De retour chez Xemnas, ils avaient essuyé la colère de ce dernier, tout comme Axel et les autres. Mais l'amnésie de Roxas avait calmé les choses. L'échec de Xaldin à préserver Sora lui avait certainement valu de se voir refuser la mission d'Axel.

- J'en avais pas un avant ?

Axel se retourna vers Roxas, désormais habillé.

- De quoi ?

- Bah de portable.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, il ne renonçait jamais ?

- Tu l'as cassé.

- Oh… et si j'en vol…

Roxas n'acheva pas sa phrase, Axel le fusillait du regard. Il haussa les épaules, retourna à la salle de bain.

- C'était juste une idée… marmonna-t-il.

Axel le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Si Roxas venait à apprendre la vérité un jour, il était certain que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit volerait en éclats. Et il n'était pas certain que le blond en sortît saint d'esprit.

* * *

Roxas relancerait l'assaut plus tard. Axel semblait de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, il insisterait pour le téléphone une autre fois. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait en voler un lui-même.

Il jeta un regard à son reflet, entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux.

Il se rappela le regard d'Axel sur son corps et se vit rougir un peu. Embarrassé, il détourna les yeux. Non. Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter ça.

* * *

Ils rentraient de la mission que leur avait confiée Saïx – un vulgaire transfert de marchandises en collaboration avec Xaldin – lorsque Roxas recommença à poser des questions.

- Xaldin m'aime pas trop, hein.

Constation, comprit Axel. Roxas ne demandait pas.

- Xaldin n'aime pas beaucoup de gens à part lui. Il a un peu tout compris à la vie, en fait.

Il surprit le regard étonné de son équipier, sourit. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais dit de bien de Xaldin.

- Ça m'empêche pas de le détester.

- Larxène non plus ne m'aime pas trop, non ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, il se sentait en manque d'affection ? Axel soupira. Inutile de mentir.

- Tu représentes tout ce qu'elle déteste : un mec un peu trop jeune, un peu trop mignon et un peu trop gentil.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles puisque le mot « mignon » déclencha un embarras général. Il se rattrapa :

- De toute façon, personne n'aime Larxène.

Roxas rit, approuva.

- Et surtout pas moi, ajouta Axel.

- Elle a dit que vous aviez eu une relation, pourtant.

Roxas souriait toujours, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, et il regardait droit devant lui, évitant le regard d'Axel. Mal à l'aise face à la situation, il accéléra le pas.

- Çà y ressemblait, répondit-il évasivement. C'était surtout histoire de s'envoyer en l'air pour décompresser.

Roxas étouffa un rire, ce qui détendit Axel.

- C'est important de se défouler de temps en temps, poursuivit-il sur sa lancée, sinon tu pètes un câble ! Larxène était là, et même si c'est une malade, elle est plutôt canon, donc voilà.

- Et ça s'est fini pourquoi ? demanda légèrement Roxas.

Il continuait à regarder devant lui, et l'espace d'un instant, Axel le suspecta de jouer un jeu.

- On était en mission avec Demyx une fois, commença-t-il en s'arrêtant, forçant Roxas à l'imiter.

Il croisa enfin son regard mais ne broncha pas.

- Demyx devait faire diversion pour je ne sais plus trop quoi… Il avait peur d'y aller et Larxène et moi on commençait à péter un plomb. D'un coup, elle l'a giflé puis l'a menacé avec son arme. Elle a assuré que s'il n'y allait pas elle le butait là. Il a pas hésité une seconde de plus.

Axel sourit. Un sourire amer.

- D'un côté, elle avait entièrement raison de faire ça. Demyx devait y aller, et je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Mais dès cet instant, j'ai plus réussi à avoir envie d'elle. Cette nuit-là, quand elle est venue chez moi, j'ai regardé son corps…

Roxas détourna les yeux.

- … et j'ai seulement vu la femme qui avait menacé Demyx. Ça m'a coupé.

Axel réalisa qu'il venait de raconter plus sur sa vie qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se raidit, se remit à marcher, sans un mot. Roxas ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent arrivés.

* * *

Axel s'était justifié. La première fois qu'il se confiait à Roxas, il le faisait pour se justifier sur sa relation avec Larxène. Comme s'il avait besoin de se faire pardonner. Cette pensée aurait dû lui faire plaisir, mais Roxas visualisait toujours la même image dans son esprit.

« C'était surtout histoire de s'envoyer en l'air… »

Roxas avait ri, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague entre deux amis un peu machos. Comme s'il approuvait le fait qu'Axel « décompresse » en se tapant Larxène.

« … quand elle est venue chez moi, j'ai regardé son corps… »

Il la voyait, nue devant lui. Souriant avec son perpétuel air fourbe. Et lui, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Admirant le « canon » face à lui.

Roxas avait ri, oui. Et il rirait encore s'il le fallait. Mais la vérité était que, malgré lui, ce qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était frapper Larxène. La frapper encore et encore et encore.

Peut-être Axel disait-il vrai. Peut-être était-il réellement capable de tuer, auparavant.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent compliqués à gérer pour Axel. Il sentait le regard de Roxas sur lui, souvent. Comme si le gamin avait quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il se demanda un moment si ses rêves n'avaient pas fini par le dénoncer, puis décida de chasser cette idée : mieux valait ne pas paniquer. Peut-être Roxas s'apprêtait-il seulement à faire un nouveau caprice pour une clé, un téléphone ou il ne savait quoi.

Le caprice ne vint pas, mais les instants embarrassants, eux, se multiplièrent.

Lors d'une mission, un homme qu'ils étaient censés interroger parvint à s'enfuir. Ils partirent à sa poursuite, mais leur cible était rapide. Axel se vit bientôt distancer, mais sa surprise fut grande lorsque devant lui, Roxas accéléra et rattrapa l'homme sur lequel il se jeta, l'écrasant au sol.

Plus tard, Axel ne résista pas à l'envie de se moquer de lui.

- Tu t'es dopé aujourd'hui, c'est pas possible !

- Je suis plus petit, donc plus rapide que toi, c'est comme ça ! avait ri Roxas.

Axel s'était baissé vers lui, le défiant du regard.

- Mes jambes font le double des tiennes, minus. Je devrais être plus rapide.

- C'est juste que tu manques d'entraînement alors, avait répliqué Roxas d'un ton un peu trop doux.

Il soutenait son regard, sans ciller, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un peu trop proche de lui. Si quelques temps auparavant, ça n'aurait pas été gênant, Axel sentit que les choses avaient un peu changé. Il se redressa, regarda ailleurs, arborant un air confiant.

- On pourrait aller courir tous les matins, proposa-t-il. Ça te dit de te relever tous les jours à six heures ?

Face à l'air horrifié de Roxas, il avait éclaté de rire, puis avait posé sa main sur sa tête, l'avait poussé en avant. Le blond avait protesté, s'était redressé et avait essayé de le frapper. Mais Axel s'était emparé de son poignet, l'avait tiré vers lui.

- On frappe pas plus grand que soi.

Roxas s'était figé, ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'Axel, son poignet coincé entre ses doigts. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis il se défit de leur étreinte sèchement, répliqua à Axel que d'ici quelques années il ferait la même taille que lui, déclenchant un éclat de rire de sa part.

- A ton âge, lança Axel, moqueur, je faisais une tête de plus que toi, n'espère pas trop !

Il avait surpris un coup d'œil de Roxas sur le poignet qu'il avait serré, décida de changer de sujet.

- En tout cas, bien joué. Sans toi on perdait la cible.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Roxas et l'atmosphère se détendit.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Roxas tira pour la première fois sur quelqu'un. Ils avaient dû s'introduire dans un bordel d'un un quartier voisin. La mission était de questionner l'une de ses prostituées qui avait apparemment eu pour client un politicien qui montait.

Axel avait brièvement résumé tout ça à Roxas, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment : après tout, c'était rare que son équipier s'intéressât réellement au contexte de leurs missions. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était l'objectif et la récompense, et malgré sa curiosité, Roxas avait vite adopté la même façon de penser. C'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi, avait-il remarqué. Moins ils étaient impliqués, moins ils réfléchissaient, plus agir devenait facile.

Une fois au milieu de cette ambiance particulière, Roxas se sentit mal à l'aise. Dans une atmosphère étouffante, des femmes entrainaient des hommes derrière des portes en bois peintes de diverses couleurs… quand elles ne les chevauchaient pas à moitié à la vue de tous. Il y avait des sofas un peu partout, et tout n'était que voiles et tissus, couleurs chatoyantes et dorures. Comment un tel lieu pouvait-il exister au milieu d'un quartier aussi terne ?

Une femme vêtue d'un simple tissu transparent vint les accueillir. Axel laissa ses yeux dévier sur les formes que laissait entrevoir ce que Roxas avait du mal à qualifier de robe. Il ravala son agacement, après tout ce n'était pas non plus étonnant.

- Vous êtes venus à deux ? demanda la femme sans quitter des yeux Axel.

Elle le dévorait des yeux, constata Roxas. Quelque chose s'agita dans son ventre.

- Ça se voit, non ? bougonna-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je voulais dire, vous êtes venus à _deux_, ou _séparément_ ?

- À deux, répondit Axel avant que Roxas n'ait eu le temps d'afficher son désarroi.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, tout ça ? Roxas n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais alors vraiment pas. Il regarda autour de lui, la curiosité l'emportant sur l'embarras. Une prostituée entrainait un vieillard au ventre énorme dans une pièce, une autre embrassait une femme devant un adolescent qui se…_mon dieu !_

Roxas détourna les yeux, ignora le léger sourire moqueur d'Axel. Est-ce que les gens trouvaient cet endroit réellement _excitant_ ? Voir deux femmes se tripoter ne donnait pas envie à Roxas de s'adonner aux même lubies que l'autre taré… en public !

- Léandra est très douée pour ce qui vous intéresse, expliquait leur interlocutrice. Je ne saurais que vous la recommander chaudement. Si vous préférez les peaux mates, nous avons Esis.

- On m'a parlé d'une Kloé, répondit Axel. Une rousse.

La prostituée sourit, hocha la tête. Elle partit quelques instants chercher la concernée puis les laissa avec elle.

- On aimerait plutôt faire ça en privé, prévint Axel. Et discrètement…

La rousse sourit. Roxas l'observa quelques instants. Le tissu légèrement bleu laissait percevoir une peau pâle et un corps mince. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant qu'elle n'était pas le genre d'Axel. Elle prit son air pour de la satisfaction face à ce qu'il avait en face de lui car elle se pencha vers lui, lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il aurait tout le temps d'admirer tout bientôt. Puis elle leur indiqua le chemin.

- Après vous, sourit-elle.

Ils ne se rendirent pas directement dans une salle, mais grimpèrent des escaliers. En passant, ils croisèrent un homme qui embrassait une prostituée contre un mur. Il était musclé, et avait un beau profil, si bien que Roxas se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit. Il surprit un regard d'Axel sur lui et détourna les yeux de l'homme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Roxas crut qu'ils allaient immédiatement l'interroger, mais il semblait qu'il s'était trompé. La prostituée retira sa robe face à eux, puis s'avança vers Axel.

- Comme vous l'avez demandé, nous nous trouvons dans la chambre « discrète » de notre maison. Les murs sont tous insonorisés, personne ne nous entendra.

- Tu vaux ton prix, assura Axel.

Non, elle ne le valait pas. De toute façon ils n'allaient pas la payer puisqu'ils devaient l'interroger. C'était une mission, pas une visite chez les putains !

Roxas serra les poings lorsqu'elle approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Axel. Puis elle se figea, une expression horrifiée sur son petit visage de prostituée. Roxas se détendit lorsqu'il vit qu'Axel menaçait son ventre plat avec une lame.

- On n'est malheureusement pas prêts à payer.

L'expression d'Axel s'était métamorphosée. Il souriait toujours, oui, mais de cet air animal, exalté qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en mission et que tout se passait comme il le souhaitait. L'expression victorieuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il savait qu'il gagnait.

Il lui posa les questions sur l'homme politique les unes après les autres, et elle refusa de répondre à chaque fois. Il les posa encore et encore, mais elle secoua lentement la tête. Axel se tourna vers Roxas, soupira.

- On ne va quand même pas la tuer ? fit-il.

- Ça serait dommage, fit mine d'approuver Roxas.

La peur prit encore plus de place sur le visage de la prostituée. Elle asséna soudainement un violent coup de poing à Axel qui bascula sur le côté, la délivrant de la menace de sa lame. Elle s'élança jusqu'à la porte. Voyant qu'elle risquait de s'échapper, Roxas brandit son arme et pour la première fois, n'hésita pas.

Il lui tira dans la cuisse, elle hurla et s'effondra. Axel lui adressa un sourire, puis se retourna vers elle.

- C'est insonorisé, tu as dit ? Maintenant, tu réponds à nos questions, ou mon ami te met une balle dans la tête.

Malgré tout le mépris qu'il ressentait envers elle, Roxas n'était pas certain qu'il parviendrait à lui tirer dessus. Mais la menace suffit à convaincre la prostituée de cesser toute résistance. Elle leur raconta absolument tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, et lorsqu'ils sortirent tranquillement de la chambre, non sans l'avoir assommée, Roxas et Axel échangèrent un sourire à la fois satisfait et amusé.

* * *

- Pourquoi on faisait toujours des missions ensemble ?

Assis sur le lit d'Axel, ils regardaient la télévision en se moquant des qualités d'acteur d'un homme censé être fou amoureux d'une femme lorsque Roxas avait posé cette question. Axel répondit sans réfléchir :

- Parce que si on t'envoyait en mission, les gens auraient pas peur.

- La prostituée a eu peur de moi, quand je lui ai tiré dessus, protesta Roxas.

- Elle avait peur de ton arme, rectifia Axel. Putain, ce film c'est vraiment de la merde !

Il prit la télécommande des mains de Roxas qui se raidit légèrement à son contact. Il changea de chaîne, jusqu'à tomber sur un reportage sur les migrations des oiseaux.

- Ah, ça a l'air fascinant !

Face au manque de réaction de Roxas, il comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas abandonner le sujet. Il soupira, se tourna vers lui, se saisit de ses joues qu'il serra, donnant à son équipier l'air d'un hamster ahuri.

- Regarde ta tronche, tu ressembles plus aux gentils gamins qu'on voit dans ces séries pourries qu'à un grand criminel comme moi !

- Ch'est normal t'es chuper flippant toi !

Les doigts d'Axel s'adoucirent, permettant à Roxas de parler correctement :

- Et c'est pas un compliment ! ajouta-t-il.

Il sembla se rendre compte de la main d'Axel sur son visage car son sourire s'évanouit. Son colocataire retira ses doigts, sans le lâcher des yeux. Puis il se retourna subitement vers la télévision. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les oiseaux migrateurs eurent achevé de le lasser, il se leva, se rendit dans la cuisine, referma la porte derrière lui.

Il jeta un œil à ses doigts fins. Se rappela du contact de la peau de Roxas sous eux.

Axel se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de frapper dans quelque chose.

* * *

Durant une mission, Roxas faillit tomber d'une passerelle. Axel le rattrapa et le hissa à ses côtés, avant de lui déclarer « je t'avais dit que je te rattraperais ! ».

Une autre fois, ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, menaçant chacun une cible différente. Seule l'intervention de Demyx et Larxène permit de les sauver. Lorsqu'Axel s'écarta de lui, une sensation de froid s'empara de Roxas, comme si avec son co-équipier se retirait toute la chaleur de son corps. Il surprit un regard étrange de Demyx sur lui et se demanda comment était l'expression qu'il arborait.

Ce soir-là, il observa Axel un peu trop longtemps à la sortie de la douche. Son co-équipier se changea dans la salle de bain pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent regarder le coucher de soleil, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le frôlement de leurs bras bloqua la gorge de Roxas.

Un soir, ils eurent pour mission de détruire un entrepôt. Axel y mit le feu, et admira longuement son œuvre, les bras levés comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de merveilleux. Roxas le regarda, à la fois fasciné et horrifié. Les flammes dansaient face à Axel dont la silhouette élancée se détachait de la lumière rougeâtre. Il crut même l'entendre rire, d'un rire cruel et sauvage qui lui glaça le sang.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, l'air d'Axel lui retourna l'estomac. Et il était incapable de dire si c'était par peur ou à cause d'une autre émotion, bien plus puissante.

Axel dut apercevoir son air puisqu'il se radoucit immédiatement.

- On y va, déclara-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Une nuit, un bruit provenant de la cuisine le réveilla. Il s'y rendit pour y voir Axel, debout, adossé contre la cuisinière. Il fixait l'horloge devant lui. Quatre heures du matin passées.

- T'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda Roxas.

- Toi non plus, constata Axel, souriant légèrement.

Il ne quittait pas l'heure des yeux. Roxas s'approcha de lui, remarqua qu'il avait des cernes. Depuis combien de temps Axel peinait-il à trouver le sommeil ? Il avait l'air épuisé.

- Il fait trop chaud, soupira Roxas.

C'était vrai. Leurs peaux brillaient à cause de la sueur, l'été était absolument étouffant, et leur pauvre ventilateur ne suffisait plus à les sauver.

- Bois, il faut boire, murmura Axel.

- C'est trop fatiguant, grogna Roxas en posant son front contre le bas de son torse.

Bien qu'il ne le touche qu'avec le haut de sa tête, il sentit Axel se raidir sous lui. Mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en soucier. Il était bien, comme ça, il n'était pas trop collé à lui pour se sentir mal à l'aise, mais ce simple contact suffisait à le remplir de chaleur.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Axel d'une voix tendue.

- Oui.

- Désolé.

Il sentit Axel baisser enfin la tête vers lui, puis poser une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il le repoussa doucement.

- Faut qu'on dorme, déclara-t-il. Demain on a une mission.

Durant celle-ci, Roxas récupéra son ancien statut de gêne, pour sa plus grande rage. Un des hommes qu'ils étaient censés descendre était parvenu à l'utiliser comme bouclier humain, l'une de ses mains entourant la gorge de Roxas. Il était furieux contre lui-même, encore plus lorsqu'il voyait Axel face à lui, son arme brandie sur eux, incapable de tirer.

- Sale fils de… entendit-il grogner Axel.

Roxas planta ses yeux dans les siens, hocha doucement la tête. Axel s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, comme pour lui demander de rester immobile. Mais Roxas l'ignora et asséna un coup dans le ventre de l'homme derrière lui avant de se baisser. Axel tira trois coups qui fusèrent quelques centimètres au-dessus de Roxas et leur ennemi s'effondra derrière lui.

Lorsqu'Axel le rejoignit, il se redressa, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- La prostituée avait une bonne technique, lança-t-il fièrement.

- T'es complétement inconscient, le coupa Axel. Il aurait pu avoir une arme !

- Qui me parle d'inconscience ? répliqua Roxas, toute bonne humeur envolée.

La colère laissa place à un sourire amusé. Axel lui tapota doucement la tête.

- T'as toujours eu trop de répondant.

Roxas choisit de prendre ça comme un compliment.

* * *

Les jours se suivirent ainsi. Chaque mission, chaque discussion, chaque effleurement de leur peaux semblait à la fois les rapprocher et les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il guettait son regard sur lui, espérait un contact, un sourire et son cœur se serrait constamment, qu'il eût obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait ou non.

Il percevait parfois le malaise d'Axel, en ressentait fréquemment, et bientôt l'atmosphère dans leur chambre fut électrique. Ils se prirent la tête quelques fois, se noyèrent dans le silence et dans les regards emplis de reproches. Ils rirent ensemble, admirèrent le coucher du soleil en discutant de tout et de rien.

Parfois, Axel disparaissait, pour une raison ou une autre. Si Roxas aimait parfois se retrouver seul, n'en ayant pas souvent l'occasion, après quelques temps l'absence de son ami lui pesait. Il se demandait s'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble, dans sa vie précédente, s'ils étaient à ce point constamment fourrés ensemble, au point que l'éloignement de l'un fît mal à l'autre.

Il doutait de plus en plus de la nature de leur relation, avait du mal à croire que les sourires d'Axel étaient amicaux. Encore plus quand il surprenait sur son visage un trouble indescriptible. Comme si Axel était tout aussi perdu que lui, comme s'il savait des choses que Roxas ignorait.

* * *

_Comme vous l'avez constaté, Roxas a enfin la parole ! Je voulais que le début soit axé sur Axel, qu'on ait uniquement son point de vue sur la situation, quitte à voir Roxas comme lui le voit, comme un gamin un peu vide et sans intérêt. Et plus Roxas "récupère une personnalité", plus Axel l'apprécie, plus Roxas a droit à la parole. J'espère que ça le rend plus attachant et intéressant. Et surtout, ça apporte une deuxième vision de l'histoire qui est à la fois ironique ( Roxas s'imagine des trucs de fous vu qu'il ne sait pas la réalité) et terrible ( comme on connait la réalité par Axel, il paraît d'autant plus piégé). En tout cas, c'est ce que je voulais obtenir comme effet. Que les deux personnages soient compris. _

_Il y a aussi cet espèce de débat intérieur que Roxas vit, il ne sait plus qui il est, il y a Roxas Johnson, Roxas De Lorentis et le Roxas qu'il est en train de devenir qui est un mélange des deux qui se battent en lui. Sa situation est assez hard au niveau psychologique. _

_Sinon, gros rapprochement uhuh. Bref, je ne dis rien d'autre, j'avais promis d'arrêter de raconter ma vie ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à le commenter ! ( en fait, faîtes le si vous plait :D 3 )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous ! Cette fois je poste une semaine après, comme prévu héhé ! La semaine prochaine ça risque d'être plus chaud avec les fêtes, mais après ça, grâce aux vacances, si vous êtes gentils et si j'y arrive, je posterai peut-être deux chapitres en une semaine héhé**  
**_

_Sinon, un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Il y en a de moins en moins, du coup je me pose pleins de question ( j'ai perdu des lecteurs ? c'est devenu nul ? ou peut-être que les gens ont juste une vie ahah) donc si vous êtes là, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, hein :) 3 _

_**Imthebest:** bien vu pour Axel est le feu, petit clin d'oeil à KH :) **Xoen** : ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire, je suis ravie de voir que tu ressens les choses comme ça, c'est ce que je voulais. Ce qui se se passe entre Axel et Roxas est à la fois positif et juste hyper dangereux. **Miss Manga** : oui, je pense qu'on avait besoin d'entendre Roxas après tout ce temps :) Pour Riku est bien... on le verra peut-être un jour héhé_

_Bonne lecture à tous! _

_**Edit** : Je relisais mon chapitre tranquillement sur mon Iphone dans mon lit quand soudain... OH MON DIEU! Tout au début du chapitre j'ai laissé une remarque à la base mise là pour mon bêta-lecteur. J'imagine que les gens qui l'ont lue ne verront par cet edit ( du coup il sert... euh à rien), mais j'ai bondi de mon lit, allumé mon ordi pour corriger ça. Nan mais quelle tête de... bref, s'il reste quelque chose d'un peu étrange, hésitez pas à me le dire, faut croire que j'ai moins bien relu ce chapitre que les autres _

* * *

**Partie 2 : L'envol **

**2/5**

_- Axel. Axel tu mens. Tu mens tout le temps. Mais à qui mens-tu le plus ? À moi ? Ou à toi ?_

Axel ouvrit les yeux, s'extirpant de son rêve. Il faisait plutôt clair dans la chambre, il devait être le matin. Il se redressa, constatant que pour changer, son matelas était trempé sous lui. Il était temps de trouver d'autres ventilateurs. À ses côtés, Roxas dormait encore, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

C'était la voix de Larxène, mais le visage de Roxas qui lui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Axel faisait ce genre de rêves étranges. Il se réveillait de plus en plus souvent, en pleine nuit. Parfois avec des frissons, parfois avec cette bosse entre les jambes , tout dépendait du rêve. À chaque fois, il refusait de se rappeler, refusait d'y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Ce n'était que des rêves après tout. Des mélanges de réalité, d'envies et de peurs. Ça ne signifiait rien.

C'étaient ceux qui le réveillaient excités qui étaient les pires. Ceux où les caresses et les baisers laissaient derrière eux une sensation douloureuse. Ceux où des choses inavouables se produisaient, où il croyait devenir fou avant de se réveiller, le cœur battant. Il avait envie de se frapper, de briser quelque chose, de faire du mal au gamin à ses côtés qui le réveillait constamment en venant hanter ses rêves.

Mais il restait là, dans son lit, à se calmer. Il refusa toujours d'aller se soulager, se força à chaque fois à rester immobile, fixant la peinture qui s'effritait sur son plafond.

Il finit par se dire qu'il était simplement frustré, que cela faisait depuis que Roxas était sous sa responsabilité qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'amuser un peu.

« Il faut que je baise », songeait-t-il fréquemment. Un homme, une femme, peu importait.

Mais il n'en trouvait jamais le temps. Alors il restait avec ses rêves, avec sa frustration et sa culpabilité.

* * *

- Dis Axel…

Ils buvaient une bière devant la télévision, encore une fois. Bon, d'un côté, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. Mis à part regarder le soleil se coucher sur un toit, les activités étaient plutôt limitées chez eux. Axel porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, se demandant quelle question il allait encore poser.

- J'aime les femmes ou les hommes ?

Axel crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il se retourna vers Roxas, fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-là, il battait tous les records !

- C'est pas à moi de te le dire ! ricana-t-il.

« Je vais pas décider pour toi ! » ne dit-il pas.

- Comment t'as su, toi ?

Et voilà, ils étaient lancés dans une énième discussion embarrassante ! Axel poussa un profond soupir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre à ça.

- J'ai su que j'aimais les femmes quand j'ai vu des seins nus pour la première fois.

La réponse fit lever les yeux au ciel à Roxas.

- Et les hommes quand j'ai vu…

- J'ai compris ! l'interrompit le blond.

Axel rit, ignorant l'air maussade de son équipier. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier ne chercherait pas à insister.

- Sérieusement, comment tu sais que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes ?

Comment, après plus de deux mois, Axel pouvait-il encore s'imaginer qu'il était capable de calmer la curiosité de Roxas ?

- Tu le sais en étant attiré par l'un, l'autre, ou les deux. T'as qu'à te rappeler les putes de la mission de l'autre jour, elles t'ont plu ?

Roxas secoua la tête. Axel ne répondit rien, décidant que l'émission qui passait en ce moment était tout à fait passionnante.

- Je crois que j'aime les hommes, déclara Roxas après quelques instants de silence.

Axel se raidit, posa les yeux sur lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- J'ai jamais été attiré par une femme. Par un homme, si.

S'il était possible d'être encore plus figé, Axel l'était désormais. Un peu plus et il devenait de la pierre. Une statue d'Axel, sur laquelle les oiseaux pourraient chier et les petits adolescents rebelles taguer des mots obscènes.

Quoique…il aurait fallu qu'on le sortît de l'appartement et le mît dehors d'abord. Et Roxas n'avait pas les bras pour.

Il réalisa qu'il pensait à quelque chose de totalement _stupide_ uniquement pour éviter de se poser la question qui le taraudait : l'homme dont parlait Roxas, de qui s'agissait-il ?

Axel se rappela le regard de Roxas qu'il avait surpris, posé sur l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé dans le bordel. Peut-être était-ce en le voyant qu'il avait réalisé son attirance pour le genre masculin. Peut-être cela n'avait-il aucun lien avec lui-même.

Cette pensée aurait dû le détendre, mais il fut incapable de définir si elle le rassurait, ou au contraire lui déplaisait encore plus.

* * *

Comme Roxas l'avait craint, Axel se montra distant dès sa déclaration. Les contacts se firent plus rares, les regards et les sourires moins chaleureux. Ils ne parlaient pratiquement plus que pour les missions. Le blond en avait mal à l'estomac, mais il décida d'adopter la même attitude. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

L'attitude d'Axel commençait à l'agacer. Il n'avait pas le droit de changer de comportement constamment, de se montrer affectueux envers lui, avant de le regarder d'un air méprisant comme s'il lui pourrissait la vie. Peu importait ce qui s'était peut-être passé ou se passait, ils étaient censés être amis.

- T'es distant, lança-t-il finalement un soir, alors qu'Axel leur préparait à manger.

Axel fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais ça commence à…

Le regard acéré de son équipier se planta dans ses yeux et Roxas se tut. Il s'y lisait tant d'émotions contraires qu'il ne sut dire si Axel avait envie de le serrer contre lui ou de le frapper violemment.

- Tu te fais des idées, assura-t-il.

- Je suis pas con, opposa Roxas, je sais très bien ce que je vois. Et je vois que tu es _distant_.

- Je t'assure que tu te fais des idées, répéta Axel, menaçant.

« Arrête d'insister », ça signifiait. « Arrête d'insister ou tu vas le regretter. »

Roxas ouvrit la bouche, décidé à ne pas laisser tomber, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de son amnésie, il avait été très – très – rare qu'on toquât à leur porte. Axel l'écarta et sortit de la cuisine, Roxas le suivit, se disant que la première fois qu'il le touchait depuis plusieurs jours avait servi à le _pousser_.

- C'est qui ? cria Axel.

- Demyx ! Ouvre vite !

Axel obéit, l'air étonné. Demyx pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya ensuite contre, poussa un profond soupir. Roxas posa ses yeux sur le sac et la guitare qu'il tenait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tout ça ? demanda Axel.

- On dit bonjour, d'abord ! répliqua Demyx. Salut Roxas !

Il lui sourit, puis montra à Axel son sac.

- Y'a eu une inondation chez moi, c'est con, hein ! Du coup je me suis dit que vous pourriez pas refuser de me loger quelques jours !

Sur ce, il alla s'allonger en travers du lit d'Axel, sous les regards médusés de ce dernier et Roxas.

* * *

Axel avait fini par mettre une couverture sur le sol et avait presque balancé Demyx dessus : il était hors de question qu'il lui donne son lit. Demyx avait un peu râlé puis s'était endormi comme un enfant, laissant à Roxas et Axel l'opportunité de débattre de son sort.

Assis sur le rebord de son lit, Axel s'était penché vers Roxas afin que leur invité – « incruste » aurait dit Axel – ne les entendît pas. Roxas, à genoux sur son matelas, l'écoutait attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient sans tension depuis quelques jours, à croire qu'il avait fallu que l'autre parasite se ramenât pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Demain, on l'enferme à l'extérieur, il finira bien par rentrer chez lui !

Axel plaisantait à moitié. Si les choses semblaient s'être un peu calmées, la vie était déjà assez compliquée à deux dans son minuscule appartement pour qu'un troisième colocataire se rajoutât. Ils mourraient de chaud à deux, se marchaient dessus à deux, peinaient à avoir un brin d'eau chaude à deux… La simple idée de vivre à trois lui semblait être un cauchemar.

Roxas étouffa un rire, puis déclara :

- On peut pas le renvoyer dans son appartement inondé. On pourrait le laisser vivre ici le temps que ça s'arrange.

Demyx avait assuré que les propriétaires de l'immeuble envoyaient une équipe pour se charger des sinistres lorsqu'il y en avait, mais Axel avait du mal à le croire : les propriétaires étaient souvent de riches hommes et femmes qui vivaient dans les quartiers fortunés, les problèmes d'inondations les intéressaient tout autant que la vie des occupants de leurs appartements.

Autrement dit, ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

- Parce que tu crois une seule seconde à son histoire ? J'ai encore des choses à t'apprendre.

Il se rendit compte qu'il affichait un sourire amusé. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Il a forcément une raison de venir ici.

- Nous faire chier, proposa Axel.

Il discerna un sourire rieur sur les lèvres de Roxas.

- Peut-être qu'il a des ennuis… déclara ce dernier, plus sérieusement.

Axel se rappela les Sans-cœurs, au pied de l'immeuble de Demyx, et la peur de ce dernier lorsqu'Axel s'était rendu chez lui.

- Peut-être…

Le regard de Roxas le sortit de ses réflexions : il était posé sur ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, il se levait sur ses yeux. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel il put entendre le souffle régulier du blond en face de lui. Puis il se recula, mettant un peu de distance entre eux.

- Demain, il part, décida Axel.

* * *

Le lendemain, Demyx était toujours là. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter qu'Axel devait se rendre chez Saïx pour lui faire un énième rapport sur sa mission. Lorsqu'il rentra, Demyx et Roxas discutaient joyeusement dans la cuisine. Et quand il prit le premier à part dans le salon pour le chasser, il lui lança :

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Mais j'ai un argument de poids.

Il baissa un peu la voix, certainement pour que Roxas ne l'entendît pas depuis la cuisine.

- Tu es toujours seul à devoir t'occuper de Roxas, si je suis avec lui, tu peux prendre du temps pour toi !

Axel s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte. Effectivement, c'était un argument de poids.

- Imagine, chuchota Demyx, la liberté retrouvée ! Je reste de temps en temps avec Roxas, et tu profites d'être seul. En échange, moi je vis les pieds au sec.

- En échange, tu vis à l'abri des Sans-cœurs, corrigea Axel.

Il sourit face à l'air ébahi de Demyx.

- Ça marche. Mais ne fais pas planter ma mission. Et va chercher des ventilateurs.

Ainsi, Demyx ne partit pas. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Il dénicha – acheta, vola, trouva, construisit, peu importait - deux vieux ventilateurs qui vinrent envahir le peu de place qu'il restait dans l'appartement. L'air devint cependant un peu plus respirable.

Comme il l'avait dit, Demyx se chargea d'occuper Roxas. Il l'emmena un jour à l'écart de la ville pour l'initier au sniper. Peureux, il était néanmoins doué pour le tir, en particulier lorsqu'il se faisait loin de la cible et hors de danger. Un autre jour, ils partirent se procurer de la nourriture, puis revendre des vieilles babioles, s'entrainer encore au tir…

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, durant lesquels, hormis en mission, Axel ne vit pratiquement pas Roxas. Sa nouvelle liberté le ravit d'abord, mais peu à peu, le silence inhabituel dans son appartement finit par lui peser. Lui qui avait adoré le calme de la vie en solitaire avait du mal à s'y faire à nouveau. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela impliquait, Axel crut qu'il allait à nouveau sombrer dans la fureur.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, puisqu'on l'appela pour une mission.

* * *

- Et on doit tous les tuer? demanda Roxas.

Tandis que Xaldin lui jetait un regard méprisant, Axel hochait la tête. Ils se trouvaient un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, non loin d'une luxueuse villa. La mission devait être importante – et périlleuse – puisqu'Axel et Roxas n'étaient pas seuls : Xaldin et Luxord les avaient rejoints dans une camionnette grise. Ils se trouvaient désormais tous à l'arrière, discutant des ordres.

- Notre cible principale est un membre du Conseil d'Illusiopolis, expliqua leur aîné. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis dans la politique et se sait menacé, c'est pourquoi il se protège avec de nombreux gardes du corps. Xemnas a précisé qu'il ne voulait aucun témoin, il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'il s'agit de nous.

- On pourrait brûler la maison, proposa Axel.

- Impossible. On pourrait croire à un accident. Il faut que ça passe pour un crime. Mais un crime qui ne provient pas de nous.

Axel ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi : encore des manigances politiques dans le but de discréditer tel homme ou telle femme. Il se moquait bien de tout ça.

- Luxord et moi allons entrer par la porte qui se trouve dans le jardin, déclara Xaldin. Elle n'est pas loin de la chambre de l'enfant, s'il s'y trouve on pourra l'utiliser comme otage afin que les autres se tiennent tranquille.

- Et s'il ne s'y trouve pas ? demanda Roxas.

Axel ignora le ton de reproche qu'on pouvait discerner dans sa voix, et espéra que les autres en feraient de même.

- On tire dans le tas, répondit-il à la place de Xaldin.

Luxord désigna les différentes armes qu'ils avaient et Axel grimaça : il avait appris leur utilisation à Roxas, mais ils ne les avaient que très peu utilisées. Il lui tendit un fusil d'assaut et quelques grenades dont son équipier s'équipa.

- Tu te rappelles de tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Le fusil d'assaut a deux modes, un automatique pour tirer en rafale…

- Et un pour tirer au coup par coup, acheva Roxas.

- Tu te souviens comment ça marche ?

Roxas acquiesça.

- Et les grenades ?

- Je les ouvre, je les lance, elles explosent après quelques secondes, récita le blond. Pratiques dans un espace clos inaccessible avec plusieurs ennemis.

Axel hocha la tête, s'autorisa un sourire fier.

- Utilise ton flingue en priorité, je te dirai quand prendre les autres armes.

- Si tu as fini de jouer au professeur, on pourrait peut-être commencer, maugréa la voix de Xaldin.

Axel et Roxas attendirent que ce dernier et Luxord eussent disparus de l'autre côté de la villa pour se rendre devant l'entrée principale. Le blond tenait son pistolet contre lui, la respiration calme et le regard concentré.

- Tu risques de ne pas avoir le choix, l'avertit gravement Axel. Cette fois, il va falloir tirer. Reste derrière moi le plus longtemps possible, mais si tu dois te défendre…

Roxas hocha la tête lentement, sans changer d'expression.

- N'hésite pas une seule seconde. C'est ta vie ou la leur.

Des coups de feu provenant de l'intérieur leur indiquèrent que le gamin ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Axel prit son élan et défonça la porte, et bientôt toute pensée déserta son esprit, toute pensée autre que « tue-les tous ».

Le politicien devait effectivement se penser en danger puisqu'ils furent accueillis par deux hommes armés. Les coups retentirent sans cesse, et bientôt les deux ennemis tombaient à terre. Une femme de chambre arriva sur la gauche d'Axel, un pistolet entre ses mains tremblantes. Il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un mur et de la descendre avant qu'elle ne le fît.

Un regard rapide vers Roxas lui indiqua qu'il s'était aussi mis à temps à l'abri. Il détourna les yeux : pas de temps pour l'inquiétude. L'écho des tirs qui leur parvenait promettait de l'action. Il fit signe à Roxas de le suivre. Il leur fallait trouver leur cible, elle risquait de s'échapper pendant qu'ils s'amusaient avec ses gardes du corps.

Luxord avait dit que sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage, ils grimpèrent donc les escaliers en vitesse, avant que d'autres tirs ne retentissent. Axel se retourna et descendit la femme qui les avait visés depuis le bas.

Une fois en haut, il vit le fameux politicien courant le long du couloir, escorté par trois hommes. Il tira mais ils disparurent dans un virage. Un coup de feu derrière lui le fit se retourner, et il constata avec surprise que Roxas brandissait son arme devant lui. Il sourit.

- Bien tenté, lança-t-il en courant à la poursuite de la cible.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au virage, des tirs les accueillirent. Axel fit un bond en arrière, tirant Roxas avec lui, et ils se cachèrent derrière le mur. Il analysa les lieux de là où il était : le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser bifurquait sur un plus large, donnant accès à plusieurs autres pièces dont l'une des portes se refermait à l'instant.

- Ils sont entrés là, murmura Axel pour lui-même.

Les hommes armés étaient certainement collés au mur qui était hors de sa vision, car Axel ne les voyait pas. Il jeta un œil à Roxas derrière lui, se demanda s'il pouvait lui confier la tâche à laquelle il songeait. Puis il se résigna : il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

- Ton fusil d'assaut, maintenant.

Roxas obéit, rangea son pistolet dans son fourreau et prit son fusil d'assaut dans ses mains.

- En mode automatique. Tu vas me couvrir.

Les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Axel ne le laissa pas finir. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter, la cible risquait de s'échapper.

- Tu tires dans le tas, pas besoin de viser, il faut juste les forcer à se cacher et à cesser le feu. Quand j'aurai refermé la porte derrière moi, lance une, voire deux grenades sur eux, puis _tire-toi_.

Il ignora le regard de Roxas, ignora ce que ça remuait en lui. Il devait agir, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'écarta un peu du mur, laissa passer son équipier devant lui afin qu'il soit au bord du virage.

- Maintenant, souffla-t-il.

Roxas se mit à tirer et Axel à courir jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une balle l'atteignit au bras gauche mais il la referma à temps pour qu'aucune n'autre ne le touche . Il continua à courir tout en serrant son avant-bras, la douleur commençant à se faire ressentir. Un bruit d'explosion retentit derrière lui et il espéra que Roxas s'était enfui à temps. Puis toutes ses pensées se focalisèrent à nouveau sur son objectif : trouver et assassiner les fuyards.

Il les retrouva dans un escalier qu'ils descendaient à toute allure. Il tira plusieurs coups, en évita d'autres et bientôt il ne resta plus que le politicien, fixant quelque chose devant lui sans bouger. Axel n'attendit pas qu'il se retournât vers lui pour le tuer.

Il s'effondra dans les escaliers et son corps roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un enfant qui le regarda avec horreur. Voilà ce que l'homme n'avait pas voulu quitter des yeux : son fils.

Axel descendit lentement les marches, l'arme brandie sur le gamin, son autre bras le tiraillant douloureusement. Il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, pas plus. Brun, avec de jolis yeux noisette. Un peu maigrichon et palot pour un gosse de riche mais tout de même somptueusement vêtu. Il regardait désormais Axel.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, ordonna-t-il tout en s'en rapprochant. J'vais pas te faire mal.

Et c'était vrai. Il lui tirerait dans le crâne et l'enfant n'aurait pas le temps de souffrir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

« Pas de témoins, hein. »

- Vous… vous avez…

- Tué ton père, acheva Axel.

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de l'enfant. Il l'observa quelques secondes sans cesser de le viser. Bon sang, le gosse aurait pu être en vacances ce jour-là, ou chez un ami.

- Tu viens de perdre ton père et ta mère, très certainement. J'imagine que c'est douloureux.

Axel ne savait même pas pourquoi il racontait ça. Il avait tué des enfants par le passé, parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait _ordonné_. Celui-là n'était en rien différent des autres.

« Si Roxas avait vu ça… »

Il se raidit à cette pensée. Roxas n'était pas là. Et s'il l'avait été, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, il n'avait pas à influer sur son comportement.

- Alors, ferme les yeux, ordonna doucement Axel. Et quand tu les ouvriras, tout sera fini.

Le gamin secoua la tête, horrifié. Axel soupira, et c'est à contrecœur qu'il tira sur l'enfant. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête sur la gauche, il remarqua Xaldin qui se tenait là, une grimace sur les lèvres.

- Une seconde de plus, et je le tuais à ta place, grogna-t-il.

Axel le rejoignit.

- J'ai presque cru que j'allais devoir intervenir, insista Xaldin.

- T'aurais pas eu à le faire.

- Tuer un gamin ne te posait aucun problème avant…

- Je n'ai pas changé, répliqua froidement Axel.

Il apprit que la maison avait été « nettoyée » et qu'ils devaient partir en vitesse avant que la police n'arrive. Xaldin baissa les yeux sur sa blessure.

- J'ai foutu du sang sur le sol, ouais, déclara Axel avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Mais on est plus dans la base de donnée de la police depuis que Larxène et les autres s'en sont chargés, ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi.

Ils retrouvèrent Roxas et Luxord à l'extérieur, le premier fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le sang ruisselant du bras de son équipier. Lorsque Xaldin démarra la camionnette, Luxord entreprit de retirer la balle restée dans le bras d'Axel avec une pince.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Roxas, comme s'il était son ultime soutien. Puis il hurla de douleur.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Demyx dormait tranquillement sur le lit d'Axel. Ce dernier avait claqué volontairement la porte, le réveillant.

- Ton bras ! s'était exclamé le parasite, comme Axel le surnommait désormais en secret.

Axel s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la salle de bain, où il avait entrepris de bander son bras. Après avoir retiré la balle, Luxord avait désinfecté puis recousu la plaie. Ils n'avaient cependant aucun antidouleur, si bien qu'Axel avait cru devenir fou tant il souffrait. Entourer sa cicatrice de bandages ne se montrait pas bien agréable non plus. Entre deux grimaces de douleur, il avait lancé à Demyx :

- Je me suis fait attaquer par des Sans-cœurs ! D'ailleurs ils vont bientôt revenir, prépare-toi à te battre !

Après avoir avalé un médicament censé calmer ses souffrances, il était sorti et avait constaté avec amusement que Demyx s'était caché dans la cuisine.

- Il a pris son arme et a fermé la porte, avait expliqué Roxas en riant.

Quelques explications plus tard, il avait accepté de revenir au salon, mais n'avait pas lâché son arme avant une bonne heure.

Axel dut se reposer quelques temps. La cicatrisation prendrait trois semaines, la guérison complète plusieurs mois, il le savait car il avait déjà subi des blessures du genre. Mais comme il s'agissait seulement de son bras gauche il pensait reprendre les missions d'ici une semaine. Il était droitier après tout.

Lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé, Roxas et Demyx l'avaient traité de taré. Ce à quoi Axel avait répondu par un rire qui avait achevé de les stupéfaire.

Les deux s'entendaient à merveille, il eut tout le loisir de le constater durant son rétablissement. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien, et parfois même d'Axel. Ça avait le don de l'insupporter mais il ne laissait pas paraître son agacement. Après tout, c'était parfait pour sa mission que Roxas se rapproche d'un autre membre de l'Organisation XIII.

C'était ce qu'il tentait de se mettre dans le crâne quand Roxas et Demyx se tapaient dans la main ou s'esclaffaient comme deux imbéciles heureux. S'il se refusait de l'admettre, leur complicité commençait à réellement le gêner.

* * *

La seconde nuit suivant sa blessure, Axel se réveilla en sursaut après un rêve où le gamin qu'il avait tué lui répétait inlassablement qu'il mentait.

- Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens tout le temps ! Tu te mens à toi, Axel ! avait-il chantonné.

Il constata que si Demyx dormait allègrement, Roxas, lui, était bien réveillé et l'observait même.

- Trop chaud ? marmonna Axel.

- Non. Trop de bruit.

Effectivement, les ventilateurs faisaient un boucan assez insupportable. Mais c'était un sacrifice qui valait largement la peine, quand il songeait à la chaleur qu'ils avaient dû supporter peu de temps auparavant.

Néanmoins, Axel savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison de l'éveil de Roxas. Il paria sur leur mission.

- Je repensais au moment où j'ai dû te couvrir…

Bingo !

- T'as fait ce qu'il fallait, assura Axel.

- Je sais. C'est juste que… j'ai sûrement tué ces gens.

Axel contint un soupir. Il était trop tard – ou trop tôt – pour se lancer dans un tel sujet. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre les plaintes de son équipier.

- C'est normal que ça te perturbe, c'était comme une nouvelle première fois pour toi.

- Justement. Ça aurait dû être comme un premier meurtre pour moi. Pourtant… pourtant ça ne me fait rien.

Roxas se tourna vers lui.

- J'aurais dû être un peu remué par ça, j'aurais dû entendre leurs cris dans ma tête… mais quand j'ai tiré, j'ai même pas écouté, je pensais juste à une chose, tirer sans m'arrêter pour qu'ils ne te tuent pas. Je devrais me sentir au moins un peu mal. Mais j'y arrive pas. Peut-être qu'il me reste un peu de mon ancien moi, peut-être que je suis effectivement capable de tuer sans ressentir la moindre émotion.

Son regard était dur, froid, et durant une seconde, Axel ne le reconnut pas.

- Je _souhaitais_ qu'ils meurent. Je l'ai voulu de tout mon cœur, parce que je savais que s'ils ne mourraient pas, tu mourrais toi. Et quand je suis parti, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir qui avait survécu ou pas, je voulais juste que tu sois en vie, toi. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Les émotions se bousculaient en Axel, mais il les refoula toutes. Il se força à sourire à son équipier.

- Quand je t'ai dit de me couvrir, je t'ai confié ma vie. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance. Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu allais tirer, je savais que je pouvais me fier à toi. Et t'as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Ne te prends pas la tête par rapport au reste. Dis-toi seulement que tu as protégé ton équipier.

Roxas lui sourit à son tour, puis après quelques secondes, lui asséna :

- N'empêche, c'était complétement suicidaire de te lancer comme ça. T'es un grand malade.

Axel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la voix de Demyx les interrompait :

- Non ! Pas les bananes ! Elles ne vous ont rien fait !

Ils lancèrent tous deux un regard à leur « invité » qui remuait dans son sommeil.

- Va te faire foutre, salope ! s'écria-t-il subitement.

Axel entendit le pouffement que Roxas retenait dans son dos.

- De toute façon, j'aime pas les tortues !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur.

* * *

- C'est quand même un vrai canon cette fille, déclara Demyx.

Axel ne porta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, occupé à refaire son bandage. Roxas détourna à peine la tête de la télévision pour regarder la photo que montrait leur colocataire provisoire.

- Des fois, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller dans leur petit monde de riches ! Si je pouvais juste la voir en vrai ! Bon, elle est pas encore très connue, mais…

Axel cessa de l'écouter. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Roxas partit dans la cuisine, qu'il jeta un œil au magazine que lisait Demyx. Il le lui arracha des mains.

- Kairi, la petite actrice montante… murmura Axel. Putain, t'es complétement con.

Il déchira l'article sur la fille devant les yeux de chien battu de Demyx puis fourra les bouts de papier dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Mais…mais… Kairi !

- C'est la copine de Sora ! souffla Axel. Le cousin de Roxas, ducon !

- Oh…

- T'aurais carrément pu lui secouer la photo devant les yeux en lui demandant « tu t'en souviens, dis, dis, tu t'en souviens ? »

Un nouvel accident acheva de convaincre Axel qu'il était temps que Demyx rentre chez lui. Sa semaine de repos forcée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'on le laissa seul à l'appartement. Il s'ennuya fermement pendant de longues heures, puis commença à s'inquiéter : la nuit arrivait et Roxas et Demyx ne rentraient jamais aussi tard.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser mais lorsque minuit s'afficha sur son portable, il commença à s'alarmer.

À deux heures du matin, Demyx et Roxas rentrèrent, riant comme si de rien n'était. Axel se leva du lit dans lequel il n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir, s'écria :

- Vous étiez où ?

- Ah ! Je suis désolé, on m'a appelé pour une mission et…

- Et t'as pris _Roxas_ avec toi ?

- C'est moi qui ai demandé, intervint le concerné.

Axel balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main, agacé.

- Et ton portable, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Demyx, t'y réponds pas quand _je_ t'appelle ?

- Plus de batterie…

- Si j'avais un téléphone, tenta de dire Roxas.

Un regard d'Axel le convainquit de se taire.

- On devait juste faire une livraison, rien de dangereux.

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Roxas est sous ma responsabilité depuis son amnésie. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ça retombe sur moi !

Lorsque Roxas se fut éloigné, Demyx s'approcha d'Axel, un air grave sur le visage.

- On sait très bien, toi et moi, que la raison pour laquelle tu t'énerves n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu prétends.

L'instant d'après, Demyx redevenait Demyx et allait se coucher en s'exclamant que la journée avec Roxas avait été très amusante et qu'il était ravi de vivre avec eux. Axel, lui, ne l'était plus du tout. Le lendemain, il demanda donc à l'incruste de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait avec les Sans-cœurs chez lui.

- Disons qu'ils m'ont menacé plusieurs fois de s'en prendre à moi… et un jour, ils m'ont dit que j'avais dix minutes pour partir de mon appart', sinon ils me tuaient. Alors bon, ben j'ai pas insisté hein, fallait pas les contrarier !

Axel se retint d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Roxas, lui, rit doucement.

- Ils doivent vivre chez moi maintenant, bougonna Demyx.

- Et bien on va les chasser, décréta Axel.

Il ignora les jérémiades du froussard de service et l'entraina- le traina - ainsi que Roxas jusqu'à son appartement. Il toqua poliment à la porte qui s'ouvrit après quelques secondes sur un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

- Ouais ?

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que je pourrais parler à quelqu'un de majeur ? demanda Axel, tout sourire.

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air sceptique puis appela une femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Lorsqu'elle les reconnut, elle cria un nom mais Axel la fit taire d'une balle dans la bouche.

- Centre de la cible, 100 points ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il fit signe à Roxas de se charger de menacer l'adolescent et pénétra dans l'appartement et constata avec ravissement que ses occupants avaient décidé d'en profiter sans modération. Quelques seringues et des bouteilles à moitié vides jonchaient le sol, et allongés un peu partout, trois hommes dormaient.

- Mon appartement… balbutia Demyx.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusé, hein ! lança Axel à l'adresse de l'adolescent.

Il ne disait rien, trop occupé à fixer l'arme de Roxas braquée sur lui.

- Vous auriez tué Demyx, s'il était resté dans son appartement ?

Toujours rien.

- Bien sûr que vous l'auriez tué. Vous êtes des grands malades vous, les Sans-cœurs.

Il poussa un corps inanimé du pied, se demandant s'il était encore vivant. Un léger ronflement de ce dernier lui indiqua que oui.

- Bon, je vais en tuer deux et en laisser un en vie, décida-t-il, pour que toi et lui répandiez partout la rumeur qu'on ne touche pas à un membre de l'Organisation XIII. Lequel tu préfères ?

Le gamin lui jeta un regard horrifié.

- Fais pas cette tête, je te laisse le choix !

- On devrait tous les tuer ! rageait Demyx. Ils ont pourri mon appartement avec leurs cochonneries.

- Je vais le pourrir avec leur sang, alors autant limiter les dégâts, répliqua Axel.

- Réponds à sa question, ordonna Roxas et appuyant sur la détente de son arme.

Son attitude élargit le sourire de son équipier. Décidément, il serait bientôt craint au même titre que lui !

- Je… je sais pas ! Le brun, c'est mon frère, laissez- le en vie, voilà.

Axel fit un signe à Demyx qui braqua son arme sur le fameux garçon dont parlait l'adolescent. Il blêmit.

- Vous aviez dit…

- Tu diras à tes potes de ne plus _jamais_ revenir ici.

- Oui, oui mais…

Demyx et Axel tirèrent en même temps. L'adolescent étouffa un cri lorsqu'il réalisa qu'au dernier instant, ils avaient visé les deux autres Sans-cœurs. Son frère ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'on le menaçait.

- Ton petit frère t'expliquera les détails, mais vous n'habitez plus ici, lui annonça Axel.

- Et merci de débarrasser les corps ! ajouta Demyx.

* * *

Axel écarta les bras lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tout va bien ? se moqua Roxas derrière lui.

- Demyx n'habite plus ici. Plus. De. Demyx.

- C'est pas censé être ton pote ? soupira Roxas en s'allongeant sur le lit d'Axel.

- C'est mon lit, fit remarquer ce dernier.

Roxas ne sembla pas en avoir quoique ce fût à faire.

- Et oui, c'est mon pote. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il peut venir squatter chez moi.

- Chez nous, rectifia Roxas. Moi j'aimais bien quand il était là.

- J'avais remarqué.

Axel baissa les bras. Il n'aimait pas le ton froid de son colocataire.

- J'en pouvais plus de sa guitare. Et il t'emmenait dans ses missions.

- C'était une livraison…

- Et je n'étais pas au courant.

Roxas se redressa, l'air morose.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas ton gosse.

- Et j'ai déjà répondu à ça.

Axel décida qu'il valait mieux interrompre la discussion là. Il était ravi de s'être débarrassé de Demyx et n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Roxas. Mais le blond ne semblait pas de son avis, puisqu'il marmonna :

- T'étais juste jaloux.

Axel voulut d'abord l'ignorer, mais quelque chose se bouscula en lui. Il se souvint les rires, le moment où Demyx avait saisi Roxas par l'épaule comme s'ils étaient de grands amis, les regards complices.

- Arrête tes conneries.

- Je dis juste la vérité. Tu supportais pas que je m'entende avec Demyx.

Il ignorait si Roxas sous-entendait quelque chose, et ne voulait pas le savoir. L'embarras commençait à s'emparer d'Axel, et il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de s'en débarrasser.

- _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter tes conneries _!

La colère.

Axel quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

* * *

Il resta longtemps là, allongé sur son lit sans bouger. Il se retourna sur le ventre, mais l'odeur familière qui lui emplit les narines le força à se redresser. _Axel_. Il était parti depuis une bonne heure, et pourtant il était encore là.

Roxas alla se chercher une bière, puis retourna la boire sur le lit de son équipier. Il se remémora l'expression sur son visage, juste avant qu'il ne le laissât seul. Encore une fois.

Il n'y avait pas que de la colère, dans les yeux d'Axel. Il y avait aussi de la peur.

Roxas ne se faisait plus d'illusion : il avait en quelques sortes conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour Axel, et était prêt à l'assumer. Le problème venait de son co-équipier, et du passé qu'il refusait de lui raconter. L'impression qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans leur appartement semblait se confirmer, mais Roxas était toujours incapable de poser les bonnes questions. Il suffisait de voir la réaction d'Axel quand il osait affirmer qu'il était jaloux de Demyx.

Et c'était absolument évident que c'était la vérité. Roxas n'avait cessé de surprendre les regards mauvais de son équipier sur eux durant leur colocation forcée avec le peureux de l'Organisation XIII. Roxas avait découvert en Demyx un nouvel ami, Axel y avait vu un rival.

Si constater qu'il était jaloux l'avait secrètement réjoui, ça avait fini par l'agacer. Axel changeait constamment d'attitude, se montrant distant, puis lui confiant sa vie, l'ignorant, puis riant avec lui. Si bien que Roxas avait du mal à se faire une idée sur les sentiments de son équipier.

Sa possessivité en était d'autant plus agaçante. Comment avait-il le droit, alors qu'il s'était éloigné de lui volontairement, de lui en vouloir de se rapprocher de Demyx ? Si, effectivement, Axel était plus attaché à Roxas qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, alors qu'il l'assume. Il était temps de cesser les mensonges.

Sinon, et bien…

Roxas tendit ses mains vers la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

Si Axel ne ressentait effectivement rien pour lui, si Roxas se faisait des idées quant à leur passé commun, si tout ce qu'il avait espéré et redouté à la fois s'avérait être un tissu d'illusions… comment réagirait-il ?

* * *

_Que de choses dans ce chapitre ! Uhuh :D Je vais papoter un peu tiens, j'en ai marre de me retenir x) Comme vous l'avez constaté, la relation entre Axel et Roxas se complique. Les deux commencent à être légèrement torturés, Axel par ses mensonges, Roxas par ses crimes. Ah, j'adore Demyx, c'est définitif x) Le faire s'incruster chez nos héros était mon petit plaisir perso, j'aurais presque voulu l'y laisser plus longtemps x) _

_Bref, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu! Un beau week-end et une belle semaine à vous, et si je repasse pas d'ici là, bonnes fêtes ! :D 3_


End file.
